When the Pharaoh Meets a Neko
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: Atem find a baby Neko while walkng in the town with Seth and decides to care for him, "How hard can it be?"
1. Chapter 1

**When the Pharaoh meets a Neko**

**Atem`s Pov **

I walked through town with Seth just embracing the freedom from the Palace wall. I sighed and took a deep breath in. And I heard Seth chuckle beside me

"Enjoying your freedom?"

"Immensely, thank you for doing this Seth."

"You`re welcome, I just thought you could use some time away from the place."

"Well I appreciate it." we carried on walking past stalls and vendors when a heard a whine and then a whimper coming from something covered in a white sheet

"Atem did you heard that?"

"Yes Seth, it sounded like a baby whimpering and whining and its coming from under there." I pointed to the white sheet. Seth and I walked over to the stall and Seth started to lift the sheet only to be stopped by the stall owner

"Pharaoh, High Priest is there something I can help you with?" the man asked

"Yes, we`d like to see what is under this sheet."

"Ah, I` afraid that`s not possible."

"And why`s that?" Seth asked

"Because it`s my stall."

"And this is the Pharaoh`s Kingdom if he wants to see what is under the sheet, you will let him Ra damn it!" I placed a hand on Seth`s shoulder

"Calm yourself cousin, you have one chance you either let me see or I will have you arrested for refusal." The man growled before lifting the sheet. There was a cage there and inside the cage was a young baby.

The tiny child had small black cat ears tipped in amethyst flat against his head and a long black tail with a soft amethyst tip wrapped around his waist. His hair was a deep black with purple tips. His eyes the same colour as the tips of his long hair were narrowed and filled with tears that were threatening to follow the tracks of many more that had fallen before them.

I knelt down in front of the cage and opened the door. I carefully picked up the child and pulled him out of the cage and into my arms. The child stiffened before relaxing and snuggling into my chest.

"Why are you doing? that`s my property!"

"Property?! A child is not something that can be bought! A child is something you care for and love! if the Pharaoh wants to take the child with him he will." Seth explained

"I suggest you pack up and leave my kingdom before I change my mind and send guards down here to arrest you." I walked away from the stall with the child carefully wrapped up into my arms, soundly sleeping

"Atem, what are you going to do with the child?" Seth asked

"Well, first I`m going to get it checked out by Isis, then we`ll see where we go from there."

"I think that is a wise choice." We both looked down as we heard the young one sigh in content

"Though he does seem to be very comfy in your arms Atem."

"He does doesn't he? never the less let's get back to the Palace and have him checked over." We arrived back at the Palace ten minutes later and headed straight to Isis`s healing chambers and walked inside

"Isis, are you here?" Seth asked, a few moments later Isis walked out of her office

"Yes, what may I help the pair of you with?"

"_Mew?_** (hello ?)**" I looked down to see confused amethyst eyes looking up at me

"Hello Little One."

"_Mew_** (hello)**" I smiled down at him before looking at Isis

"I need you to look him over to make sure he is alright."

"Of course, might I ask where you find him?" I walked over to the bed to set him down on it but he only clung to my tunic

"He was caged at one of the stalls in town, the cage was covered over with a sheet, if it wasn't for him whimpering and whining we wouldn't have found him." Seth explained, I tried to set the child down again which resulted in him clinging tighter accidently catching me with his claws

"It looks like he doesn`t want to let go of you Pharaoh." Isis commented

"Yes it looks that way, come on Little One Isis won`t hurt you, she just wants to make sure you`re okay."

"_Mew Mew? _**( no hurt?)**" he looked up at me with worried eyes

"I promise no harm will come to you, you can come right back into my arms after Isis has checked you over, but you must let go first." the child slowly let go and I gently place him on the bed before moving back to stand next to Seth earning a wine from the child I chuckled as Isis did a quick check over of him. After she was finished I walked back over and picked him up before he could start his whining. He clung to my tunic and snuggled up to my chest

"He seems to be okay apart from a few bruises he should be fine."

"Thank you Isis."

"Just out of curiosity will you be naming the young one?"

"You might as well Atem, I doubt he`ll want to be away for you." Seth commented

"Um...I think I`ll name him Yugi, do you like that name Little one?" he looked up at me and smiled

"_Mew_**(Yes)**" I chuckled

"I`ll take that as a yes, thank you for your help Isis."

"My pleasure Pharaoh."


	2. Chapter 2

We left her chambers and walked down the halls

"What are you going to do now?" Seth asked whilst scratching Yugi behind the ears with Yugi letting off purrs

" Might take him to the gardens, you know let him run about in the grass and flowers."

"That sounds good, I need to get back to Jono before he breaks something again." Seth removed his hand from Yugi`s head earning a whine. I chuckled

"Alright Seth I will see you later."

"Don`t forget you have that meeting in two hours." He called back as he walked away

"How could I forget with you reminding me?" I heard Seth chuckle as he rounded the corner. I continued to walk in the direction of the garden when I heard a whinge from my arms, I looked down to see him with an adorable pout on his face. I smiled before scratching him behind his ears again earning another purr from him as we entered the gardens

"Here we are little one." I stopped scratching his head as he looked around. He started to wiggle and squirm in my arms as he tried to get down. I chuckled before crouching down and setting him on his feet, he looked up at me with confusing in his eyes

"Go on little one, you can play I won't stop you."

_"Mew? _**(Play?)**"

"Have you ever played before?" he shook his head, I picked him up again and walked over to the pond before sitting down with him in my lap. He lent forward and looked into the pool before splashing it with paw and giggling, before a butterfly caught his attention and he jumped out of my lap to chase it. I laughed as he did.

"What`s so funny My Pharaoh?" I stopped laughing and turned to look at Mahad who was stood by the entrance to the garden

"Oh hello Mahad."

"Hello, now what were you laughing at?"

"_Mew!" _ I turned my head to see Yugi now chasing his tail, I chuckled and looked at Mahad who looked startled

"My Pharaoh what is that? And when did it come from?"

"I believe he is what they call a Neko and Seth and I found him in the village." Suddenly Yugi jumped in my lap

"Oomph." before jumping out again to chase the butterfly

"My Pharaoh I really think you should take it back."

"And why`s that?"

"Because it could be dangerous!"

"Do not raise your voice at me! And Yugi is only a child he is no more than two years old. I will not take him back! And never call him an `it` again! Get out of my sight." I turned my gaze from him

"Yes, My Pharaoh." I heard his retreating footsteps

"_Mew? _**(it?)**" I looked over at Yugi to see him laid down on his stomach with his ears flat against his head and his tail curled around his legs, I saw that he had a hurt look in his eyes

"Yugi? What`s wrong?" he shook his head and tears glistened in his eyes. I stood up and quickly picked him up

"Oh Yugi what`s wrong?"

"_Mew mew, mew, mew. _**(You yelled and call Yugi it)"**

"Yugi I wish I knew what you were saying right now." I stroked Yugi`s head calming him down in the process and earning myself a few purrs as well

"No Jono you are staying by my side now." I heard Seth say

"But-but it was an accident." I heard Jono say. I turned around to see them stood at the entrance

"_Mew? _**(Jono?)"**

"Oh and I guess the other seven times were accidents too?"

"Yes they where you know I`m new at this."

"That`s beside the point you should have learnt by now Jono."

_"MEW!_ **(JONO!)**" Yugi began to struggle in my arms

"Hey, Yugi!" he jumped out of my arms and ran over to Jono and jumped at his legs

"H-huh?" Jono looked down and his eyes grew wide

"_Mew Mew_**(Hello Jono)**"

**"**Y-Yugi? Is that you?" I walked over and picked Yugi up

"Jono, how do you know Yugi? Atem and I only found him today." Seth explained

"W-where did you find him?" Jono asked with a shaky voice

"We found him in town, he was locked in a cage, I knew he was only a child so we brought him back with us."

"Jono how do you know Yugi? Seth asked, Jono hung his head

"_Mew?_**(Jono?)**"

"I`m okay Yugi don`t worry."

"You can understand him?"

"Yes, but that`s only because Yugi is my baby brother who was stolen me when I was taken into slavery a few weeks ago."


	3. Chapter 3

"How can you two be related? You don`t -" Seth stopped talking as Jono sprouted ears on his head and a tail behind him

"I hid it so I wouldn't be treated differently." Yugi struggled in my arms as he tried to get to Jono

"May I pharaoh?" Jono asked, I nodded and Jono took Yugi from my arms instantly calming him down and Yugi hugged him around the neck

"_Mew Mew, Mew! _**(Me missed you!)**" Jono chuckled as he hugged Yugi back

"I missed you too Yugi, so much."

"So you can understand everything Yugi says?" Jono nodded before retracting his ears and tail

"Why-"

"Someone's coming."

"What-" Suddenly Yugi began hissing over Joeys shoulder

"Do you know who`s coming in our direction?"Seth asked Jono

"Yes, Pharaoh would it be okay for me to take Yugi into the gardens to hide from what`s about to come?"

"I guess that`d be okay as long as he comes back."

"He will I promise." Jono said before running into the garden, I turned to Seth and was about to say something when we heard hurried footstep

"ATEM!" I heard Mana call before she latched onto me

"Now I understand what Jono meant." Seth muttered

**Jono`s Pov**

After I had heard Man running coming towards us, I quickly thought of Yugi`s safety and took him into the garden with the pharaohs permission obviously. I ran behind a tree before sitting down with Yugi in my lap, who mewled softly and rubbed his head against my stomach

**"So you don`t like Mana then?" **

**"No, strange feeling, stay away." **

**"I don`t blame you baby brother, I don`t like her all that much either...what do you think of the Pharaoh?"**

**"Pearoh?" **I chuckled

**"Yeah, the man that brought you here, what do you like of him?"**

**"Me like him, we`ve same hair." **I chuckled again

**"Yes you do."**

**"Jono, vhere mummy and daddy?"** I sighed and looked down at him smiling sadly

**"Yugi do you remember when I told you about the God Ra?" **

**"Yes, me do, me do!" **

**"Well mummy and daddy have gone to be with him now, right now I bet they`re watching over us."**

**"But vhere are they?" ** I looked up at the sky knowing Yugi would follow my gaze

**"They`re up there Yugi, watching over us."**

**"Mummy, daddy gone wiv grmpa?" **I looked down at him

**"Yes, Yugi they have little brother." **He looked up at the sky

**"Mummy daddy, me miss you, me love you." ** I smiled down at him

"I know I heard Jono Seth so stop trying to pull the wool over my eyes." I heard Mana say

**"Damn it." **Then Yugi began hissing again. I quickly covered his mouth with my hand stopping him from making any sound

**"Shh, Yugi make no noise, got that? So no hissing." **He nodded and I released his mouth

**"Good boy."**

"He`s not here Mana, and aren't you suppose to be in your lessons with Mahad?" The pharaoh asked

"Yes she is." I heard Mahad say

**"Oh sweet relief!" **

"What was that?"Mana asked

"Nothing Mana now get to your lessons." I heard the pharaoh order

"Fine." There was a few moments before Seth spoke up

"Jono you can come out now." I looked down at Yugi and placed a finger on my lips to signal for him to stay quiet. He giggled a little bit before placing both his hands over his mouth

"Jono?" Seth asked again

"Yugi?" the Pharaoh asked

"They did come in here didn't they?" Seth asked

"Yes and there was no way for them to get past us." I leant down and whispered in Yugi`s ear

**"Run over to the Pharaoh." **He smiled before hopping off my lap and running in their direction

_"Mew!_**(Boo!)**" I chuckled quietly

"Yugi! There you are, now where`s Jono?" The pharaoh asked

"You won't tell us?" Seth asked

"_Mew_**(No)." **

"How about this, you tell us where Jono is and we`ll give you some sweet tasty fruit, what do you say?" The pharaoh asked, moments later Yugi came running back over to me with the pharaoh and Seth on his tail with amused looks on their faces

"Yugi I can't believe you sold your own brother out for food, I'm hurt." Yugi looked sadly at the ground

**"Me sorry Jono, me hungry, me no food for days." ** I gasped before pulling him close

"What`s wrong Jono?" Seth asked

"What did Yugi say?" the pharaoh asked

"He apologised for selling me out for food, but then told me he was hungry cause he hasn't had any food for days."

"Well we`ll soon get that fixed, won`t we Yugi?" the pharaoh asked him whilst kneeling down and opening his arms slightly for Yugi. I looked down at Yugi to see him looking up at me with questionable eyes

**"Go on, you wouldn`t want to upset the pharaoh now would you, cause that would only get you tickled as punishment." **Yugi eyes widened before hopping off my lap and running over to the pharaoh and hugging him

"What did you say to Yugi Jono?" Seth asked whilst helping me to my feet

"I told him it was alright to go cause he wouldn`t want to upset the pharaoh and get tickled as a punishment."

"I take it Yugi doesn`t like being tickled?"

"Nope, he does find t fun to an extent."

"You really care for your brother don't you?"

"How could I not, he and I are all each other have now, I was so afraid when he was taken from me cause he can`t hide his ears or tail and besides he`s my little brother he needs me now."

"Jono just out of curiosity how old is Yugi?" the pharaoh asked whilst getting to his feet with Yugi in his arms

**"Me no tickle Jono."**

**"I wouldn`t be so sure of that, the pharaoh can`t protect you forever I will get you and give you the biggest tickle you have ever gotten in your life." ** I heard him squeak as he buried himself deeper into the pharaohs arms

"What did you say this time?" Seth asked

"I was just telling Yugi how sooner later I would get him to give him the biggest tickle of his life." They both chuckled at this

"So just how old is Yugi Jono? He looks to be about one two years maximum." The pharaoh explained

"You`re right, Yugi is only two years old-"

_"Mew!_**(Hungry!)**" I chuckled and both looked at me with questionable glances

"He says he`s hungry."

"Alright lets go get you that fruit you earned."

"I still can`t believe my own brother sold me out."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well get used to it cause I have a feeling he`ll be doing that a lot now." Seth said as we walked out of the gardens and in the direction of the kitchens

**"So big."** I heard Yugi say

"Yes it is big Yugi."

**"Jono live here?" **

"In a way I do yes."

"What language is Yugi speaking in?" the pharaoh asked whilst turning his head to look at me

"It`s a language we use, It doesn`t actually have a name, other than the language of the Neko`s."

"Will, Yugi be able to speak like we do?"

"Yes, as he grows up he will be able to speak this way but he would be able to speak like this fully until he`s five years old." We arrived at the kitchen and all the staff stopped what they were doing and stared at Yugi, causing him to hid in the pharaoh`s arms. I let out a low growl and they all began with their jobs again

**"You okay Yugi?"**

**"N-no, scary people."**

**"They`re not looking anymore." **

**"Want leave."**

"Pharaoh-"

"Let me guess all their looks scared him?"

"Um, yeah."

"Well, let`s get you some fruit and we`ll leave, how`s that sound?" The Pharaoh asked Yugi who smiled and nodded

"Jono grab the bowl of fruit off the table and we`ll leave." Seth said, I nodded and grabbed the bowl before turning and following them. We walk down the halls to the Pharaoh`s office/Lounge and entered to see a servant cleaning the floors

"Jono, place the fruit on the table." Seth said, I nodded and walked around the Pharaoh to place the bowl down on the table, when I looked at the servant I saw it was Yami who was my best friend but he was also a Neko in disguise

**"Yami?"** he jumped and knocked over the water bucket, then looked u before bowing his head

"I-I`m s-sorry P-Pharaoh."

"Actually Pharaoh that was my fault, made him jump."

**"Bad Jono." ** I heard Yugi say

"What do you mean you made him jump?" The Pharaoh asked

"Well you see Yami is also-"

"Jono please don`t!" Yami yelled

"Yami, relax it`s not the Pharaoh's going to kill you for it. Yami is a Neko like me and Yugi."

"Jono!" The Pharaoh turned to look at Yami

"You`re a Neko?" he asked, Yami hung his head

"Y-yes."

**"Jono, me see Neko?"**

"Pharaoh, Yugi want to know if he can go over and see Yami." The pharaoh sighed and set Yugi on the floor who then ran over to Yami and licked his face causing Yami to giggle

**"S-stop I-it tickles !" ** Yugi stopped licking Yami`s face and ran back over to the Pharaoh who picked him up

"Yami you don`t have to worry, I'm not going to do anything to you just because you`re a Neko." The Pharaoh explained

"Y-you`re not?"

"No, that would be unfair to you, I haven`t had anything don`t to Jono or Yugi because they`re Neko`s."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Well first you can start by cleaning up the water you spilt, then you can take the equipment away and come back here."

"Yes my pharaoh."

**Atem`s Pov**

After Yami began clearing up the water I sat down on one of the sofa`s and handed Yugi a peach who munched on it happily. I looked over at Jono to see him smiling happily at Yugi

"Jono, does Yugi not like Mana?" he looked up at me and shook his head

"He said he gets a strange feeling and says he wants to stay away."

"Hmm, I wonder why, I mean Mana`s not all bad." He let out a dry laugh

"Are you kidding me? It`s like she knows what I am, and she`ll use any spell to get me to reveal myself, and I bet Yugi can sense her magic." Suddenly Yugi began hissing in the direction of the door

"Yugi-Ow!" I felt his claws dig into my lap before he was removed by Jono

"Shh Yugi, remember I said make no noise? So that means no hissing okay?" Jono explained and Yugi immediately stopped hissing

"Are you okay Atem?" Seth asked, I nodded

"I`m fine it was just a shock."

"I`m sorry Pharaoh ." Jono said

"It`s fine, I`m sure he didn`t mean to I just wonder why he-" I was cut off my a sharp knocking on the door

"Who`s there?" Seth asked

"It`s me Mana!" I suddenly heard whimpering, I stood up and looked down at Yami to see him shaking in his place, I knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Yami?" He began shaking even more before I looked over at Seth

"Get rid of her Seth." He nodded and opened the door slightly before stepping out and closing it behind him

"Yami, it`s okay Seth is getting rid of her." He looked up at me with fear in his eyes

"R-really?"

"Yes, she won't be coming in here, Yami tell me has Mana ever tried to do spells on you?" tears glistened his eyes

"Yes."

"Yami does she know about you?" Jono asked, Yami looked to the ground before his crimson tipped ears popped out of his head and a tail behind him, I gasped as I saw the chunks of fur missing from his crimson tipped tail

"Yami, did Mana do this to you?"

"Yes." I heard Yugi whimper and tears ran down Yami`s face. I pulled Yami into a hug to calm him down

_"Mew?_**(Hurt?)"**

"Yes, Yugi Yami is hurt." I heard Jono say

**Seth`s Pov**

I stepped out of the room and came face to face with Mana

"Mana you are to leave now."

"Why?!"

"Because he pharaoh is busy and doesn`t need to be disrupted by you."

"Fine then, you give me Jono and Yami and I`ll leave."

"You will not get your hands on my servant nor the one you call Yami."

"I will, Yami is my play thing."

"Yami is not a thing nor is he an it, he is a person."

"Whatever I`ll get them both sooner or later."


	5. Chapter 5

She then turned on her heels and left

"Over my dead body." I growled quietly before walking back into the room

"Yes Yugi, Yami is hurt." I heard Jono say, I then looked over at Yami t see him with crimson tipped ears and tail that had chunks of fur missing from it and he was in Atem`s arms being comforted

"I am not one to guess but if I had to say Mana did this you would probably say I'm right."

"Yes you are right Seth." Jono said

"Does anyone but Yami know how Mana found out?"

"No, not yet, the pharaoh has only just been able to get him to stop crying and I've only just got Yugi to sleep from him crying."

"Why was Yugi crying?"

"Because Yami was hurt and upset." I walked over to Jono and carefully stroked Yugi`s head and he purred in his sleep. I smiled before looking at Jono and ruffling his hair earning a purr from him as well soon followed by a blush

"There, are you feeling better now?" I heard Atem say, I turned around to see him getting to his feet and helping Yami up as well

"Just a little bit, thank you pharaoh." Yami replied

"Come let`s sit down."

"But what about-"

"Leave it, I`ll get someone else to do it I don`t want you leaving and running into Mana."

"Okay." Atem led him over to the sofa and the pair of them sat down and I did the same with Jono

"Yami, how did Mana find out about you?" Jono asked, I heard Yami whimper as he lowered his head

Before he started talking in the Neko language, after a few moments I heard Jono gasp before Yami stopped talking

"Jono? What did he say?"

"He said she found out the first day he started to work here."

~_Flashback~_

_Yami`s Pov (brief)_

_After the long day of work I walked back to my small room just as a lot of other servant. I entered the room and closed the door, I laid down on my bed and curled up before allowing my tail and ears to come out and slowly fall asleep._

_I was woken up a few minutes later by footsteps and my door opening, I looked up to see Mahad`s apprentice closing the door and walking over to me_

_"I knew it, I knew you were different, but Mahad would tell me what." Mahad was the only one to know about me and I trusted him. I whimpered; looked away and flattened my ears against my head whilst curling my tail between my legs. She grabbed my hair and forced me to look at her _

_"You`re cute, I want you as my play thing." I whimpered and shook my head only for her to slap me across my face and grab my tail_

_"You dare refuse me?!" I whimpered and nodded, I felt her grab some of the fur on my tail before I felt complete agony _

_"Every time you refuse me you will get this and worst." She then let go of my hair and left the room, I whimpered and looked down at my tail to see a chunk missing and blood trickling down the cut that was there as well. I moved my tail close to my mouth and began to lick the wound clean wincing in pain each time_

_~Flashback End~_

"and he says it`s been going on ever since."

"So that`s why you were whimpering at every movement you made the next day." I saw him nod before looking at Atem and saw he was confused

"Yami was my helper the next day, but he wouldn`t tell me what was wrong, but now I know."

"Yami why wouldn`t you tell me? I`m your friend."

"I-I`m sorry Jono, but she said I couldn`t tell anyone or she`d take away the most precious thing I had, I couldn't even tell Mahad and he knew something was wrong."

"What your most precious thing Yami?" Atem asked him, Yami whimpered and shook his head

"Pharaoh, Yami has never been taken before." Jono explained

"Oh."

"Jono, is that the little brother you told me about?" Yami asked, Jono grinned

"Yes, this is my sleeping little brother Yugi."

"Who is in care of both me and Jono." Atem explained

"Really?" Jono asked

"Well I`m not going to take him away from his brother."

"Thank you Pharaoh." He smiled before looking at me

"Seth go and fetch Mahad and make sure Mana is not with him." I nodded and left the room

**Jono`s Pov**

I looked down at Yugi`s sleeping form and smiled as he purred and rolled onto his back before opening his eyes and looking at me

"Welcome back to the land of the living little brother." He jumped up onto my shoulder and pawed my hair

**"Ears? Tail?" ** I chuckled before letting my golden tipped ears and tail out and laughed a bit when Yugi began pawing my ears

"Having fun little brother?"

**"Yes." ** I heard Yami let out a laugh before Yugi jumped back into my lap and grabbed an apple from the bowl and began eating, I then heard the Pharaoh chuckle

"I`m guessing he`s still hungry." The pharaoh said

"Yes pharaoh it seems like it."

"Please you two, whilst we are alone like this or with Seth in here call me by my name."

"What about Mahad?" Yami asked, looked down at his lap

"Mahad is my childhood friend, so you can call me by my name around him as well."


	6. Chapter 6

**"Jono, me wanna go Pearoh."**

"Did he really just call him Pearoh?" Yami asked, I chuckled and nodded

"He can`t say Pharaoh properly and it sort of came out Pearoh."

"It wouldn`t surprise me, he is only young." Atem said, I set Yugi on the floor and he ran over to Atem who picked him up and hugged him. I smiled at the sight

**"Fank you for saving me." **Atem then looked at me

"Jono?"

"He said `Fank you for saving me`." He then looked down at Yugi

"You`re welcome little one." Yugi purred as Atem stroked his head but then snuggled into his chest

"Are you sure you can take care of him A-Atem?" Yami asked

"How hard can it be?" I chuckled

"Not hard if you know what you`re doing, if not then you`re pretty much screwed."

"Thank you for that Jono, that helped me so much."

"I was just giving you a hint."

**"Frut pwease, still hungry." **

"You know I wish I could understand what he was saying." I looked over at Yami

**"You think we should tell him there is a way for him to understand us?" **

**"Jono it`s your brother he wants to understand it`s your choice."**

**"But he`ll be able to understand us as well and besides I need another Neko to perform it."**

**"That`s why you`re asking me?"**

**"Yes, you`re my friend Yami and I don`t know any other Neko`s apart from Yugi who`s not old enough to perform the spell."**

**"Well in that case I`d be honour to help you Jono."**

"What are you two talking about?" Atem asked us

"Nothing, Yugi is still hungry though." Atem reached over and pulled another peach from the bowl before handing it to Yugi who happily grabbed it and took a bite

**"Jono why didn`t you tell him?"**

**"Wait until Seth comes back, that way we won`t have to perform the spell twice."**

**"Good point."**

"You know that is quite annoying." Atem stated

"What? Not knowing what we are talking about?" Yami asked

"Yes that exactly, it's frustrating." There was a knock on the door

"Atem, it`s me and I have Mahad." Seth said

"You`re safe to come inside." Atem answered. The door opened, Seth and Mahad quickly stepped inside before closing the door. I heard Mahad gasp, I looked over at him before I heard Yugi whimper

**"Yugi? What`s wrong?" **

**"Vat man, called me dangerous and it." ** I turned to glare at Mahad

"You called my little brother dangerous?!" Mahad flinched and took a step back

**"Jono!" **I felt Yugi tug on my tunic, I sighed and picked him up nuzzling my nose into his hair causing him to giggle

"Just because Yugi changed my mood Mahad doesn't mean you`re off the hood." Yugi then climbed up onto my shoulder and pawed my right ear

"Jono, I didn`t know you were a Neko." Mahad said

"I know the only one that did was Yami, and Yugi here." Mahad then turned to Atem but catching a glance of Yami`s tail

"Dear Ra, Yami what happen to your tail?" Yami whimpered

"That is actually why you are here." Atem explained

"Why what happened?" just then Yugi bite down on my ear

"Ouch!"

"What`s wrong Jono?" Seth asked

"Yugi bit me." I heard Yugi giggle "You think this is funny Yugi?"

**"Berry." **

"That`s it." I grabbed him off my head and laid him down on the sofa before tickling him

**Atem`s Pov**

While Jono was busy tickling Yugi I turned back to Mahad

"Take a seat Mahad this could take awhile." He nodded and sat down in one of the chair while Seth sat down on the same sofa as Jono and Yugi

"So what has exactly happened that need me to know about it?"

~insert explanation that I can't be bothered to type out again~

"Is this true Yami?" Mahad asked him, he nodded and looked away

"Yami is the one that told Jono, who then told us considering the fact he spoke in the Neko language." Seth explained

"What do you want me to do Atem?"

"I want you to try and keep Mana as busy as you can throughout the day and at night make sure there is a guard stationed at her door, if she asked questions just tell her it`s safety precautions."

"I will, may I take my leave? I left her doing a spell who knows what my chambers look like now."

"Yes Mana you may leave." He then stood up and left the room

"Atem, you may need another safety precaution as well." Seth said

"What do you mean?"

"Just in case Mana gets through all that, Yami may need extra safety."

"You prove a good point, Yami how would you feel about becoming my personal servant?" he looked at me in shock

"Huh?"

"Yami, he asked how you felt about you becoming his personal servant." Jono answered

"Yes, thank you Jono."

"So how do you feel about it Yami?"

"I guess I`d be okay with it, what would I have to do?"

"Other than do everything I tell you to, the only other thing is to keep my chambers clean, on top of that you would be protected from being harmed by anyone other than me... but I`d only do that if you`d done something seriously bad and it required punishing for."

"Oh, when you put it that way, I accept."


	7. Chapter 7

**Jono`s Pov**

"That`s great." Atem said

"Yes, now we have something to tell you." Everyone looked at me

"And what is that?" Seth asked

"Atem you know how you sad earlier how you wish you could understand us?"

"Yes?"

"Well there is a way for it to happen."

"How?"

"Just a simple spell performed by two Neko`s."

"What would I need to do?"

"Nothing much, just sit there and hold Yugi, then Yami and I will say the spell."

"Alright, I`ll do it, what about you Seth?"

"I don`t see why not." Seth answered and picked Yugi up from my lap before walking over and sitting next to Atem who placed a hand on Yugi`s head. Yami and I both stood up and stood next to each other

**"Ready Yami?"**

**"Yep, are you?"**

**"I sure am."**

**_"We call upon the powers of our ancestors to give these to humans the power to understand our language, we use this power it bind it into their mind, body and soul."_**

Yugi clapped and light flashed around all three of them before quickly dispersing

**"Did it work Jono?" **Yami asked

**"I`m not sure." **

**"Gain, gain." **Yugi called out clapping his hands again

"No, Yugi not again, I think it blinded me." Atem said

**"Did he just-"**

**"Yep, he answered Yugi, the spell worked."**

"Did it?" Seth asked

"Well if you`ve just responded to what we said it must of worked."

"And Atem did respond to Yugi when he said again." Yami explained

"Huh, I didn't even noticed." Atem said

"No you won`t it will just be a natural thing now."

"As much as I would love to stay here and chat we have a meeting to get to Atem." Seth explained and place Yugi into Atem`s lap

"You`re right, even though I don`t want to go."

"Tough... Jono, come on let`s go."

"Wait, what about Yugi we can`t just leave him alone." Atem said

"I can take him to the gardens." Yami suggested, suddenly Yugi clung onto Atem and cried out

**"No alone! No alone!" **Atem stroked his head as he cried

"Looks like we`re all going to the meeting." Seth said, I nodded and retracted my ears and tail, Yami then did the same. Atem stood up with Yugi in his arms and proceeded to walk out of the room with everyone following. We arrived at the throne room a few minutes later and the guards opened the doors. We walked in and took our places. I heard Yugi whimper as the council stared at him this caused him to bury himself further into Atem`s chest trying to hide. I quietly growled but instantly shut up when Seth gave me a glare.

**Atem`s Pov**

I heard Yugi whimper and bury himself in my chest as I sat down in my throne, I glanced up to see the council staring at him. I glared at them and they looked in different directions

"Shh, Yugi it`s alright they won't hurt you." He looked up at me and smiled before curling up in my lap

"Let`s get this over with." The council began talking about taxes and upcoming balls I needed to attend to and Yugi lowly fell asleep on my lap.

"We will be getting a delivery in-" just then Yugi woke up and began hissing in direction of the doors just before they burst open and Mana ran in and over to Mahad

"Mahad I did it I competed the spell!" she yelled, Yugi was still hissing at her and I quickly covered his mouth with my hand and whispered

"Shh, Yugi." He looked up at me and nodded. I removed my hand and he curled up again in my lap, I looked over at Jono and saw him looking at me with a worried expression. I gave him a reassuring smile and his look soften a little bit

"Mana I told you to stay in my chambers." Mahad scolded

"But your chambers are boring and I wanted t tell you and Atem-"

"That`s Pharaoh to you child!" Shada scolded, Mana glared at him

"-Atem, I finished the spell." She finished

"Mana we`re busy, go back to my chambers."

"But Atem what`s me here right-Atem what that in your lap? Is it a cat creature? Can I have it?" I heard Yugi whimper before he jumped from my lap and ran over to Jono who instantly picked him up and hid slightly behind Seth who took a protective stance

"Mana go back to Mahad`s chambers." She glared at me

"I want the cat creature!"

"You`re not getting him."

"I will get him." Jono then stepped forward

"Over my dead body." He growled and Yugi hissed again

"Fine have it your way." I then heard another growl to my right, I looked and saw that Yami was glaring at her, he caught my glance out of the corner of his eye

**"Sorry, Atem but I can`t let her hurt another of our kind, especially Yugi, he`s only young and he`s Jono`s baby brother... Jono and I are closer than brothers, even though Yugi doesn`t know me that well I`ll still treat him like a little brother and I'd risk my life for him."** I nodded before turning back to look at Mana

"I see my _Pet_ has cuddled up to you Atem." Mana said smirking, Yami growled again

"I`m no Pet to you!" Yami yelled before he was sent backwards by a blast from Man`s staff

"You should learn to obey your Master."

"Mana stop this!" Mahad yelled and tried to reach for her staff but she only jumped away

"No! They deserve to be slaves nothing more nothing-" she was suddenly knocked down by a blast of gold and amethyst I looked over at Jono to see him stood in front of Seth, his ears and tail on display and both his and Yugi`s right hand was stretched out as if they had just sent the attack. I quickly looked at Seth for confirmation only for him to nod

"_Do not speak of us like that or in that way, you have no idea who or what you`re dealing with, you have already hurt one of our kind and you just expect us to let you hurt another? Let you hurt a Kit? No way, you`re lucky you`re not dead already."_ Jono said in a demonic type voice before his eye rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed into Seth`s arms, while Yugi only just clung onto Seth tunic as he fell from Jono`s arms.

"Jono!" I heard Yami yell, I nodded my head without looking and him and he ran over to Jono, Seth and Yugi. I stood up and walked over to Mahad

"Take her personally back to your chambers, strip her of her magic and erase her memory of any and all Neko knowledge." He nodded before walking over to and unconscious Mana and picking her up before leaving the room shortly followed by Isis

"This meeting will be continued tomorrow, I want everybody out in five seconds or you will lose your tongues." Their eyes widened before they ran out of the room having the doors closed behind them. I sighed a breath of relief before I felt a tug on my tunic, I looked down and picked Yugi up

**"Jono no wake up." ** I smiled sadly at him

"Don`t worry Yugi, he`ll be okay, I`ll look after you until then okay?" he smiled and nodded before hugging me around my neck as I walked over to the others

"Yami do you know what happened?" Seth asked as I approached

"I think his ancestors tapped into his consciousness to project themselves through to send some sort of message, after that I guess  
he passed out from the power they used." Yami explained

**"Jono be okay?" **Yugi asked

"Yes Yugi, Jono will be okay don`t you worry." Yami smiled softly at him

"What do we need to do?"

"Just make sure he get enough rest, and enough food, it`s possible with the power surge he may not be able to move very much for two to three days."


	8. Chapter 8

"So he just needs plenty of food and rest?" Seth asked

"Yes."

"I see, looks like you`re on bed rest for a few days Jono." Seth said to him, I chuckled softly

**"Jono hug." **

"You want to give Jono a hug?" Yugi nodded

**"Get better hug." **

"Okay." I knelt down and set Yugi on his feet. I watched him walk over to Jono and hug him around the neck before licking his cheek and pawing his left ear

**"Get better soon Jono, me miss you already." ** I smiled as he walked back over to me and climbed into my arms

"I`ll take Jono back to my chambers and I`ll see you at some point tomorrow Atem." Seth said before picking Jono up and leaving the room. I stood up and looked at Yami who was also getting to his feet

"Come on." He nodded before following me out of the room and to my chambers, during the walk there Yugi being pulling on my bangs and giggling

"Having fun little one?" he looks at me before smiling and nodding. I chuckle and open the doors to my chambers before walking inside and setting Yugi down on the bed. I heard the door close and turned around to see Yami gaping at my room, I chuckled and he looked at me

"Amazed? Lost for words?" all he did was nod before looking nervous

"Yami, you don`t have to hide your form in this room as long as you hide your ears and tail when someone other than Jono, Seth or Mahad enters, understand?" he nodded and let out his tail and ears

"Thank you, I was going to ask if I could let them out cause I heal quicker with them out." I sat down on my bed next to Yugi

"Well in that case yes, even though I`ve already granted permission to you."

"May I sit with you two?" I looked down at Yugi

"What do you think Yugi should we let him sit with us?" he giggled and shook his head, I looked over at Yami to see he was pouting with a hint of amusement in his eyes

"Sorry Yami ." he walked over to the side of the bed before kneeling down next to it and resting his head on the bed looking at Yugi with sad eyes

"Pwease Yugi? I`m sure you don`t want Jono to be mad when he wakes up cause you upset his friend and you know what he does to you when you get him mad." I say Yugi eyes widen before he patted the bed with both his hand

**"Sit, sit me no want tickle Yami." ** I chuckled as Yami sat on the bed

"That was a low blow Yami."

"I know but it was fun to watch his reaction."

"Yes it was funny."

**"No tickle?" **

"No Yugi, you won`t be tickled, because I won't tell Jono." He smiled and hugged me

**"Fank you Pearoh!" **

"You`re welcome Yugi, I won`t let you be tickled, I`ll protect you." He smiled and nuzzled into my chest before yawning and blinking sleepily

"Aw, is wittle Yugi tired?" Yami taunted. Yugi nodded and proceeded to curl up in my lap. I chuckled and looked over at Yami to see him yawning as well

"Aw, is wittle Yami tired?" he glared at me before I reached over and scratched behind his ears causing him to moan

"Now, now Yami you shouldn`t glare at your superiors." I removed my hand from his head and placed it bad on the bed, earning a whine from Yami as he curled up on the bed near my hand. I chuckled and began to scratch behind his ears again

"Hmm, so not I have two children to look after."

"I…am not…a child."

"Well you could have fooled me by the way you were acting."

"Hmph…Jono would do…the same…it`s our…weak spot."

"So you`re saying it could distract you no matter what you are doing?"

"Yes…it could."

"Hmm, I`ll have to remember that." After a few minutes I heard Yami`s breathing even out, signalling he was asleep. I removed my hand earning a slight whimper before he curled up and wrapped his tail around him. I looked down at Yugi and saw he was too asleep. I smiled as he curled up even more and snuggled into my stomach. I gently picked him up and laid him next to Yami. Yugi instantly moved closer to Yami obviously seeking warmth. I slowly stood up trying not to disturb them and walked over to my balcony doors and opening them slightly just as there was a loud knock on my door. I cringed and waited for the pair of Neko`s on the bed to wake up, I let out a breath of relief when they didn`t and I walked over to answer the door.


	9. Chapter 9

I opened the door to reveal Mahad stood there with his fist raised ready to knock again

"What can I do for you Mahad?"

"Why are you whispering?" I moved a side and opened the door so he had direct view of my bed and the sleeping Neko`s

"Oh, now I understand."

"So what can I do for you Mahad?"

"I just came to tell you that what you had requested had been done."

"So she remembers nothing?"

"Nothing at all, I`m sorry for knocking so loudly, I didn`t wake them did I?"

"No, so she won`t be able to bother Yami or the other Neko`s."

"What if she sees them in their forms what will happen then?"

"Well her memories will try to resurface but they won`t be able to, so it will cause her a massive headache from one she could pass out from."

"Hmm, so she`ll never remember?"

"Not for as long as she lives."

"Good, I don`t want Yami hurt again, and I`d never forgive myself if Yugi got hurt."

"Jono wouldn`t either."

"Exactly."

"Well Pharaoh I will leave you be."

"Thank you Mahad." He nodded and walked down the hall. I closed the door as quietly as I could and turned to face the bed to see Yugi sat up looking at me with tears streaking down his face. I quickly walked over to the bed and picked him up before walking out onto the balcony

"What`s wrong Yugi?"

**"me had bad dream." ** I pulled him into a gentle hug

"Do you want to talk about it?" he nodded

**"Me dream, Jono gone and me alone, you gone too and bad girl hurt me like Yami."**

"Aw, Yugi you don`t have to worry, Jono isn`t going anywhere anytime soon and neither am I, I will always be here for you and don`t you worry about the bad girl she can`t hurt anyone again."

**"Jono be okay?" **

"Yes, Yugi Jono will be fine, we can go see him tomorrow if you`d like." He nods frantically against my chest

"Alright, we`ll go see him tomorrow." I looked over at the horizon to see the sun setting

"Yugi look." He turned his head and looked at the sunset

**"Golden, like Jono`s ears and tail." **He giggled and I chuckled

"Yes it is."

**"Pretty."**

"Very." We watched the sun until it disappeared completely and the sky turned dark revealing the stars I heard Yugi giggle. He reached his arms out to the stars and made grabbing actions

**"Glitter, me want glitter." ** I chuckled and he looked at me

"I`m sorry Yugi, but those are stars not glitter, and you can`t have them."

**"Why?"**

"Because if you have them all to yourself, then it isn't fair to the other people who like to watch the stars."

**"Selfish?"**

"Yes, It would be selfish, and you don`t want to be selfish do you?" he shook his head

**"No, I don`t."**

"Good because selfish people are mean people, and I don`t want you to be a mean person."

**"Me no want mean." **He then yawned

"Good, now come on let's get you back to bed."

**"Me no tired." ** He yawned again

"I have to say otherwise little one." I carried him back inside to see Yami sat up but still have asleep

"Yami there`s a room next to the bathroom that`s now yours you can go sleep in there if you want." He nodded and climbed off my bed and walked over to the room rubbing his eyes as he went. I chuckled as he tried to open the door, I walked over and opened the door for him and made sure he was in the bed before closing the door and walking over to my bed and setting Yugi down on it before walking over to my wardrobe and pulling out some night wear. I walked into the bathroom and quickly got changed, when I walked back out saw that Yugi wasn't on the bed

"Yugi?"

**"Boo!" ** he jumped out from under the bed only to slip and land on his bottom. I chuckled and walked over to him

"That`s what you get for playing when you`re tired." I picked him up and pulled back the covers on m bed before climbing in and pulling the covers up over the pair of us. I had my arms wrapped around Yugi while he snuggled up to my chest and fell asleep. I smiled down at him before falling asleep myself

**Jono`s Pov**

" _Looks like you`re on bed rest for a few days Jono." _ Heard Seth say. I heard a few muffled voices before I felt somebody hug me, lick my cheek and paw my ear

**_"_****_Get better soon Jono, me miss you already._****"** I heard Yugi say, I inwardly smiled before I felt somebody pick me up and carried me

"_Don`t worry Jono, I`ll make sure you get better, I promise to protect you and your brother." _ Seth said as I was laid down on something soft. I wanted to open my eyes so badly, to tell him he didn`t need to. But I couldn`t it was like something was keeping me asleep

**_"Jono." _**I heard a familiar voice call out. I was suddenly pulled into a dream like world

**"Jono!" **I heard Yugi call out I turned around to see Yugi running towards me. I knelt down and picked him up when he reached me and hugged him close to me

"Yugi, I`m glad you`re okay."

**"Pearoh took care of me." **I chuckled

"Of course he did."

**"Jono, Yugi." **We both looked up to see someone we thought we would never see again

**"Daddy!" ** Yugi called and ran over to him. I stood up properly and walked over to the pair of them just as dad had thrown Yugi up in the air and caught him when he dropped back down. When I approached my father look at me before bringing a hand up to ruffle my hair

**"Dad, what`s going on?" **He sighed and looked at Yugi

**"I`m here to tell you of our true purpose."**

**"Purpose?"**

**"Yes, Yugi Purpose...the true purpose of the Neko kind is to Protect the Royal Family, from all danger, but since Yugi is too young, Jono you and your friend Yami have that duty until Yugi comes of age."**

**"What me do?"**

**"You Yugi, can keep the Pharaoh happy, with you around he has found he can never be sad so that`s your job Yugi, can you do that?"**

**"Keep Pearoh happy, me can do it."**

**"Dad why tell us this now, or better yet tell me?" **

**"I was going to tell you the day I was taken from you, but never got the chance, and when that Mana girl-"** Yugi hissed** "-came today I realised I`d have to tell you and like this."**

**"So was that you earlier, that made my voice demon like before I passed out?"**

**"Yes Jono and I will apologise now for what`s going to come in the next couple of days."**

**"Alright." ** He handed Yugi to me before hugging us

**"I must go now, take care of each other." **He said before disappearing

**"DADDY!" **Yugi yelled and started crying

"Shh, Yugi, it`s okay, we`ll be okay we have people who care for us now, and daddy will always be watching over us, okay?" he nodded

**"Okay."**

"Come on let`s wake up now okay? I will see you soon."

**"Me miss you Jono."**

"I miss you too Yugi." After that we disappeared from the dream like world. I moaned softly and slowly opened my eyes

"Jono? Can you heard me?" I heard Seth ask

"Yea, I can hear you."


	10. Chapter 10

"I`m glad, how are you feeling?"

"I can`t feel my body at all."

"Yami said something like this could happen, are you hungry?"

"Yea, just a bit, but I can`t sit up."

"Here let me help." He walked over to me and sat down on the bed before pulling me into his lap and leaning back against the headboard and reaching over to the side table and pulling a tray onto my lap

"Um, Seth I can`t move my arms at all."

"I know, and I said I was going to help you." He sat up slightly and grasped the spoon before dipping it into the bowl and raising it to my mouth

"This is ridiculous." I heard him chuckle

"Do you see another option? You can`t move, and you`re on bed rest not to mention you work for me so you`ll do as I say, now open your mouth." I locked my jaw and shook my head

"Jono." He said sternly, I shook my head again, he growled before he began scratching my head, earning a purr and appearance of my ears and tail, suddenly I felt a tug on my right ear, earning him a submissive whimper from me

"Jono, open your mouth." He tugged on my ear again earning him another whimper. I opened my mouth and the spoon was placed in my mouth and the liquid tipped down my throat

"See that wasn't do hard was it?" I whimpered and shook my head

"Good." He continued to feed me until the broth was gone. After having food inside of me I got quite a bit of feeling back in my body and tried to move from Seth`s lap only for his arms to tighten

"Where do you think you`re going?"

"I was just going to the bathroom." He released his arms from around me and I quickly scurried of his lap and into the bath room. I sighed

"I`ve got to protect him? He pulled on my ears Ra damn it, (Sigh) I guess I have no other choice." I did my business and walked back into the bedroom to see Seth no longer in the room

"Seth?" when I got no reply I sighed and climbed onto the bed before curling up and wrapping my tail around me. I closed my arms and began to drift off to sleep when I heard the door open, I sprang to my feet and began hissing without realising who was stood there until I heard their voice

"Jono, calm down it`s only me." I heard Seth say. I stopped my hissing and climbed back on to the bed. He climbed in with me a few moments later

"Jono I didn`t hurt you when I pulled your ears did I?"

"No, but it`s what Neko`s do to get their mate to be submissive."

"I`m sorry, Jono I didn`t realise."

"It`s fine, but I do have a question."

"What`s that?"

"Were you eavesdropping on me when I went to the bathroom?" I heard him let out a nervous chuckle

"It`s possible."

"It`s also disturbing."

**Atem`s Pov **

I woke up to the sound of Yugi screaming in his sleep. I quickly sat up and pulled him to my chest

"Shh, Yugi, it`s okay, shh." He slowly began calming down before waking up from his sleep and looking up at me before looking away

**"Me sowy Pearoh." **

"Why are you sorry?"

"**Me woke you up."**

"It's okay Yugi, I`m use to someone waking me up in the middle of the night, so there`s nothing to worry about."

**"Okay Pearoh."** I chuckled a little bit, but it was enough for him to look at me

**"Vhat funny?" **

"I just find it funny that you can`t say Pharaoh properly and it comes out Pearoh, but no matter as you get older you`ll be able to say it properly."

**"ME able to hide ears and tail too? Like Jono?" **I chuckled

"Yes you`ll be able to hide your ears and tail as well."

**"Yay." **


	11. Chapter 11

I chuckled again

"Alright, let`s go back to sleep now okay?"

**"Okay." **I smiled and laid back down with Yugi curled up on my chest and the pair of us fell asleep again.

I woke again hours later after the sun had risen. I felt a little weight on my chest and I looked to see Yugi still asleep on my chest, I smiled before gently moving him from my chest and onto the bed and carefully climbed out of the bed and walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a white tunic with gold trimmings and walked into the bathroom and got dressed before walking back into the bedroom to see Yugi awake and searching for something when his eyes landed on me

**"Pearoh!" **he jumped off the bed, ran over to me and jumped up into my arms effectively knocking me back a few steps

"Hmph, good morning to you too Yugi."

**"Orning Pearoh." **I chuckled a bit and picked him up properly, before walking over and knocking on Yami`s bedroom door

"Yami?" I opened the door and looked in to find the room empty

**"Where Yami?"**

"I don`t know, should we go look for him?" he nodded

**"Find Yami, find Yami." ** I chuckled and walked out of my chambers

"Where should we start?"

**"Arden, arden!"**

"Alright we`ll check the garden first."

**"Yay!"** I chuckled as we made our way to the gardens, when Yugi began hissing

"Oh no, Yugi run to the gardens and hide, wait until I tell you it's safe before you come out okay?" he nodded and I set him on his feet but didn`t move

"Go Yugi, hide." He nodded before running off to the gardens just as Mana rounded the corner

"Hi Atem."

"Hello Mana, where are you heading this morning?"

"To my lessons with Mahad."

"Well, I best let you go then."

"Bye Atem." She called as she ran past me

"Goodbye Mana."

**Yami`s Pov **

I was sat in the garden enjoying the sun while Atem was still asleep before I actually begin my duties to him

**"YAMI!"** I heard Yugi yell, I whipped my around just in time to catch Yugi as he jumped at me

Y-Yugi? What are you doing? Where is the Pharaoh?"

**"Found you...and Pearoh is wiv bad girl that hurt you, he told me to come here and hide."**

**"**Come on then let`s hide." I picked him up and carried him behind a tree and sat back down with Yugi in my lap

**"Are you okay Yami?" **

"Hmm, yeah I`m fine why would you think otherwise?"

**" No in room, you playing?"**

"No Yugi I wasn`t playing, I was just thinking before I started my jobs to the Pharaoh."

"Yugi? You can come out now it`s safe."I heard Atem say, Yugi jumped off my lap and ran around the tree

**"Me found Yami, me found Yami!"**

"You did? Where is he?" I heard Atem ask

**"Tree, tree!"**

"He`s behind the tree?" I stood up and walked around the tree and into Atem`s view

"Good morning Atem."

"And to you Yami, what were you doing out here early this morning?"

"I was thinking about a dream I had last night."

"Oh, and what was it about?"

"I was in a place covered in clouds, and a man appeared he had grey spiked up hair with sharp crimson eyes-"

**"Daddy!"**

"Yugi, that`s your father?" he nodded

**"Me had dream too, I saw Jono and daddy. Daddy told us Neko`s are otectors of royalty. Daddy said my job was to keep Pearoh happy!"**

"He said the same thing to me."

"I`m a bit confused." Atem stated

"Yugi`s father told me that the reason for Neko`s to exist was to protect the royal family, he told me that it was mine and Jono`s job to protect your family and Yugi`s job to keep you happy."

**"Daddy said me make you happy." **Atem chuckled and pulled him close

"Well you`re daddy was right, you do make me happy Yugi."

**"Yay."** Yugi hugged him back

"Are you two hungry?"

**"Yes!" **

"Yes I am a bit."

"Then let us go eat, before we go see Jono."

"**Yay Jono." **We both chuckled

"Let`s get going then." We walked out of the garden and down the hall in the direction of the dining room

"We may have to ask Jono about that dream of yours Yami." Atem said

"Maybe, but why would Yugi`s father come to me?"

**"Daddy wants you help Jono."**

"He wants me to help Jono? What with?"

**"Protecting Pearoh`s amily."** I sighed

"Definitely have to talk to Jono about this."

"I agree, this is confusing." We arrived at the dining room and walked inside

**"Jono!"** I looked over at the talk to see Jono knelt down waiting for Yugi (Who was running over ) to reach him

"Hey there buddy, where you good for the pharaoh?" I heard Jono ask before he sat down at the table with Yugi on his lap

"Yes Jono he was very well behaved." Atem said and sat down at the table next to Seth

"Jono should you really be out of bed and moving?" I sat down next to him

"Don`t worry, I` m feeling loads better."

**"Jono, Daddy visit Yami too."**

"My dad paid you a visit in your sleep as well?"

"As well?"

"My dad talked to me and Yugi as well."

"Jono what did you`re father talk to you about?" Atem asked

"He told me the true reason for Neko`s to exist, he also told me of what my job was and Yugi`s job was."

"And that is?" Seth asked

"It`s mine and Yami`s job to keep the Royal family protected until Yugi comes of age when he can help as well, until then Yugi`s job is to keep you happy Atem." Jono explained


	12. Chapter 12

"Can I ask? Protected from what?" Atem asked

"Anything e see a threat, I suppose, for example Mana she was a threat to our kind and was willing to do anything to get to use, even hurt you Atem or Seth."

"Hmm, so if an assassin were to attack one of us, you`d risk your lives to save ours?"

"Yes."

"Wow Jono you seem to get a lot more from your father than I did, all he told me was the reason for Neko`s to exist, he also told me that it was mine and your job to protect the Royal family and Yugi`s job to keep Atem happy."

"Well, it`s true that`s basically it."

"Oh, well guess it's our duty now, along with our other duties then."

**Jono`s Pov**

"Yeah, Yami I guess so."

**"Each, each!"**

"Each?" Yami asked

"He wants a peach but there-"

"Jono catch." Seth said before tossing me a Peach for Yugi, which I catch and handing it to him and he took a large bite and chewed with a smile on his face

"He really enjoys he`s fruit doesn`t he?" Seth asked

"Yes-" Yugi suddenly began hissing and dropped the peach onto my lap before climbing onto my shoulder and glaring at the door continuing to hiss

"If he`s hissing-" Seth started

"-Then that means-" Atem continued

"Mana." Yami and I hissed

"Damn it." Seth said

"Jono, take the bowl of fruit and go out into that garden there." Atem said and pointed to his private garden

"But-"

"Go Jono!" I jumped and I felt Yugi jump as well before he hid in my shoulder. I quickly grabbed the bowl of fruit and took Yugi to hide in the garden and sat down next to the pond with Yugi placed in my lap still hiding his face in my stomach

**"W-why Pearoh mad? Did Yugi do wrong?"**

"No Yugi, you didn`t do anything wrong, Atem was just trying to protect you from Mana and I went against his orders by not leaving with you right away."

**"So Pearoh, mad at you Jono?"**

"Maybe a little, he only want to keep you safe though Yugi."

**"But no need to get mad a Jono."**

"He`s not really mad, more worried for your safety."

**"He still mad at Jono, makes Yugi upset."**

"Aw, come on Yug`, don`t be upset…you want another Peach?"

**"Each! Each!"** I chuckled and handed him a peach, which he happily began eating

"Jono? You out here?" I heard Mana ask

**"Damn it Yugi, you could have warned me."**

**"Sowy Jono, busy eating each."**

"Jono?"

"Yugi, go hide over there behind the tree." He nodded before biting the peach and running off behind the tree

"Jono?" I sighed

"Over by the pond Mana." I felt like growling when I heard her approach and sit down next to me

"Hi Jono."

"Hey, Mana."

"What`s wrong?"

"Nothing, what are you doing out here?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"Pharaoh said I needed to cool off and told me to come out here and you?"

"Oh, I froze them for a while."

"You what?!" jumped to me feet and stepped back

"Did you really think Mahad`s spell to make me forget would work? I`ve been trained to counter them Baka." I took a few more steps back as she got to her feet

"Stay away Mana."

"Oh, I`m so scared what are you going to do? Claw me to death? I know all about you and you`re kind... I also know that the youngest of the Neko`s are very valuable when it comes to money, so where is he Jono?"

"You leave him alone Mana, I won't let you hurt him, not now, not ever."

"What do you care about him? He`s just a little Brat, so why do you care?"

**"Jono? Is she ight?" **I turned to see Yugi sat next to the tree looking scared

"There you are come here." Mana said

**"Jono?"**

**"No Yugi she`s wrong, I love you little brother, you are not a brat, just stay there and don`t go to her okay?"**

**"Okay."**

"Move it you little brat and get over here!" Mana demanded and Yugi began hissing

"Like I said I won`t let you hurt him not now, not ever."

"I will get him, and I will kill you to do so."

"**_Jono_**_."_

**_Dad? _**

**_"let me help you with this."_**

**_But what about last time?_**

**_"It won't happen again, I don't want this girl to hurt either of you nor get her hands on Yugi."_**

**_Alright let stop her_**

**_"There`s the son I left behind to protect Yugi."_**

**_Yea, yeah let's get on with it _**

I felt the familiar presence of my father as I let my ears and tail out

**"****_Yugi come here." _**

**_"_****Jono? Is daddy there with you?" ** I nodded, ran over and jumped up onto my shoulder

"Heh, you can`t stop me, I possess magic far beyond you."

_"You know nothing of us nor what we can do, you underestimate us child, it is you who cannot stop us."_

_"__**Yugi, remember what we did last time?"**_

**_"_****With the pretty colours?"**

_"__**Yes, can you do that from me again?"**_

**"Yes, Daddy."**

**_"Alright then boys let's do this."_**


	13. Chapter 13

"You can`t possibly believe you can beat me."

_"We can and we will." _Yugi and I both raised our hands like before and shot out both golden and Amethyst magic balls that then combined to form one

"You really think that will work again?"

_"Yes."_ The golden and amethyst ball of magic suddenly had a combination of crimson, amethyst and gold

"Wow, it changed colour but it still won`t do much damage to me."

_"That`s where you`re wrong child, this ball of magic has the will power of three Neko`s."_

"Three? There are only two stood there."

_"Enough talk." _ The ball of magic then left the presence of my hand and blasted right into Mana knocking her unconscious yet again

**"****_It is done, she will no longer remember the existence of our kind."_**

**"Dad you said the will power of three Neko`s what did you mean?"**

**"Daddy meant Jono, Yugi and Yami." **

"Damn it! I forgot about them." I ran back inside to see Yami, Seth and Atem frozen in blocks of ice

**"Pearoh okay?"**

**"**I`m pretty sure he is but, we need to get then unfrozen." Just then the doors opened and Mahad walked in

"What in the name of Ra happened here?" he asked

"Mana did."

"What?"

"She didn`t forget Mahad."

"And now?"

"She won't remember but we need to get these guys unfrozen, Mana did this then came after Yugi and I."

"Hold on a second." Mahad the waved his staff and the three defrosted

"Whoa what the hell happened?" Seth asked

"I`d like to know the same thing actually." Atem stated

**"Pearoh!" **Yugi jumped from my shoulder and ran over to Atem who picked him up and hugged him

"Yugi, are you alright?"

"Jono are you alright?" Seth asked whilst walking over to me

"Yeah, I`m fine do you know what happened?"

"I remember Mana coming into the room, asking where you were before casting a spell; I guess it was the ice one."

"Yeah it was."

"Wait, where is Mana?" Yami asked

"Unconscious outside, with no memory of us."

"You`re sure?" Atem asked

"Positive I had my father`s help."

**"Me help too Jono."**

"Yes Yugi you did and you did very well."

"So neither of you were hurt?" Seth asked

"No." He then brought his hand up to scratch behind my ears earning a purr from me

"Good." I heard Yugi start laughing and I looked over to see Atem tickling Yugi. I smiled and purred again as Seth scratched behind my ears again

"You know what? I don`t feel like meetings today, I just want a relaxing day, I haven't had one of those in a while." Atem said

"I think that would be a wise idea, I will inform the council for you." Mahad said before turning to leave

"Wait! What about Mana?" Yami asked, just then Yugi began hissing. I quickly folded my ears and tail away before moving over to Atem, taking Yugi from his grasp before going to hide behind Seth just as Mana appeared in the door way to the gardens. I saw Yami move to stand behind Atem and cower slightly

"Dear Ra why does my head hurt so much?" she asked

"You tripped in the garden and hit your head, I was just about to send Jono to get Mahad but Mahad had already arrived and was just about to come into the garden as you appeared in the doorway." Seth lied

"Oh, well can you take me to Isis please Mahad?"

"Sure, come on." She walked over to him and he helped her walk out of the room. I then set Yugi back on the floor and he run over to Atem

"Well that was uneventful." Atem said, whilst picking Yugi up

"That was a good lie Seth."

"Why thank you Jono, I do have quite the knack for lying."

"Then how often have you lied to me?"

"Oh, pretty much the whole time- "My eyes widened

"Seth!" Atem hissed

"I trusted you!" I then ran out of the room, ignoring the people that called for me. I ran to the garden and hid in a secluded spot that I wouldn`t be found in. And I cried.

**Atem`s Pov **

"Seth this time you took your lying too far."

"I didn`t expect him to yell at me and run out."

"So, you just assumed he would know you were lying to him?"

"Yeah I did."

"Well obviously he didn`t know." Yami hissed

**"Pearoh? Where Jono?"**

"I don`t know Yugi, But Seth will find him because it`s his fault Jono is missing now." Yugi then hissed at Seth making him jump

**"You make Jono unhappy."**


	14. Chapter 14

"I know Yugi and I`m sorry, I didn`t know he would get upset, I thought he knew." Seth replied

**"Find Jono!" **Seth Nodded and walked out of the room

"Don`t worry Yugi, Jono will come back." Yami reassured

"Yeah, for now let`s go play in the garden."

**"Arden! Arden!" **I chuckled and walking into my private garden with Yami walked behind me

**Seth`s Pov**

I walked down the hallways and sighed before walking over to a Guard I`ve seen talking to Jono from time to time

"You there, have you seen my servant?"

"Jono?" I nodded "Yeah, he went into the gardens he didn`t look too happy."

"Thank you." He nodded and I walked into the gardens

"Jono? Where are you? I know you`re in here…Please Jono let me explain." I heard some shuffling and rustling of leaves. I walked in the direction on the sound and heard crying. I stepped through the bush to see Jono crying with his back to me. I sighed and sat down behind him before pulling him into my lap which caused him to struggle

"Jono, Jono please stop, I just want to explain, if you`ll let me." His struggles stopped and he sat still in my lap

"A-alright then." He replied

"Jono, I am so sorry... what I said, I shouldn`t have said it wasn`t true, I was lying when I said that."

"Why?"

"I was just messing around a bit, I thought that in the few weeks that you knew me you would have caught on that I lie quite a lot, but I swear everything I said to you was the truth when I made that promise to you, even if you weren`t conscious to hear it... I meant it."

"So what you just said in the dining room was a lie?"

"Yes, I thought you knew Jono, I shouldn`t have assumed anything, I`m sorry."

"It`s fine, I forgive you...truth is I probably should have known, I still trust you to keep that promise you made to me, cause I heard every word of it."

"Wha-what?"

"After the first fight with Mana, I may have been unconscious but I heard everything that was said...I heard Yugi tell me to get better cause he already missed me, I heard you say I was on bed rest for a few days-"

"Which you are."

"But-"

"No `buts` about it, the incident only happened yesterday and you`re still weak despite the fact you just ran from the dining hall to here so I`m going to guess and say you`re rather tired aren't you? Plus you did just stop Mana... again, so you must be really tired."

"Well...maybe a bit." I chuckled and pulled his close

"I am really sorry Jono."

"I already said its fine."

"Now you have to get your little brother off my back."

"Why?"

"He got mad at me because I upset you."

"Aw, is Seth afraid of a wittle Neko?"

"Don`t play around Jono and let`s go." He moved from my lap and I stood up and pulled him up with me

"Okay." I kept a hold of his hand and led him back towards the dining room

"And to answer your question, no I`m not afraid of a Neko he just surprised me is all."

"Sure he didn`t Seth, sure."

"He didn`t!"

"Whatever you say." I sighed

"Let`s just get back."

"Alright but you don`t have to drag me I can walk by myself." I smirked and continued to drag him until we reached the door of the dining room before letting go on his hand

"Now you decide to let me walk by myself Seth?" I nodded and opened the doors before stepping aside to let him enter first before following and closing the door behind us

"Hey, where is everyone?"

"Yugi! Get back here! Yami don`t encourage him!" We heard Atem yell, I chuckled

"I`m guessing they`re in the garden."

"Me too." He took my hand and pulled me out into the garden. We stopped at the entrance and saw Yami laying on his back laughing, Atem stood at the base of the tree glaring upwards and Yugi sat curled up on the branch smiling down at Atem

"Yugi, get down from there." Atem said

**"No."**

"And why not?"

**"Because I want Jono here."**

"I told you Seth will find him so come down." Jono then stepped into view of everyone

"Yes, Yugi come down, unless you want me to come up and tickle you?"

**"NO! No tickle!" **Yugi then jumped down into Atem`s arms causing him to fall down on the ground with and `oomph`

"Yugi you better run to Jono cause when I stand up I`M going to tickle you." Atem stated, I chuckled as Yugi hopped off his lap and ran over to Jono. I walked over and helped Atem to his feet

"I like your threat Atem."

"It`s pretty much the only way to get through to him." He replied


	15. Chapter 15

"I guess you`re right."

"You and Jono made up?"

"Yes, we have... are you going to deliver on your threat to Yugi?"

"Yes, I am." He then walked over to Jono and Yugi

"Yugi you`re in big trouble now." I heard Jono say to Yugi who was trying to hide in Jono`s chest

**"No, pwease Jono, help me."**

"Sorry Yugi, but I can`t stop the pharaoh, this is your punishment for no listening to him."

**"Me sorry, me be good, pwease no tickle."**

"Sorry Yugi you brought this on yourself, here you go Atem." Jono handed a struggling Yugi over to Atem

"Thank you Jono, now for you Yugi."Atem sat down on the ground and laid Yugi on his back

**"NO! Me sorry! Me sorry!" **

"Sorry, Yugi but you`ve got to learn, bad behaviour comes punishment." Jono said as Atem began to tickle Yugi

**"NO!...stop!...Pwease...Me sorry...Me be good...Me promise!"**

"You know I`m not sure he`s been punished enough." Yami stated

"You know I think you`re right Yami, maybe just a bit long Atem." Jono said sitting down next to Atem. I chuckled and knelt down by Yugi`s head

"Now there is only one way to know if Yugi has learnt his lesson."

"And what`s that?" Yami asked

"Watch... Yugi, why are you being tickled?"

**"Cause... I was... bad Sef."**

"And what did you do t be bad?"

**"Not...listen to...Pearoh."**

"So what are you going to do in the future?"

**"Listen...to...Pearoh...be...good."**

"Alright then, Atem you can stop tickling him now." Atem stopped tickling him and pulled him into a hug

**"Me sorry, me promise be good."**

"Alright Yugi I trust you."

"Seth how did you-"

"Know how to do that? Well Jono , I have had quite a few children stationed here at the palace and I`ve have to be present to see they`re punishments... I also had to ask those questions quite a few times."

"Oh."

**"Sef, Sef." **I looked over at Yugi to see he was reaching out for me, I smiled and took him from Atem and let him hug me

**"Fank you Sef."** I smiled again before hugging him back

"You`re welcome Yugi." Suddenly a butterfly flew past us catching Yugi`s attention. He jumped from him arms and started to chase the butterfly before he started to chase his tail causing everybody to laugh.

"You know I wonder if the council meeting was important." Atem said

"You know I`m not sure, I think they said something about Princess Vivian coming for a stay."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down-"

"She can`t come here!"

**"What wrong?" **I looked down and saw Yugi looking up at us with curious eyes

"Don`t worry Yugi nothing`s wrong, Atem calm down you`re worrying Yugi." He sighed before looking down at Yugi and smiling before scratching behind his ears

"Don`t worry Yugi everything is okay." He nodded before chasing the butterfly again

"I understand you don`t like her Atem but-"

"This time we have Yugi, and he will rarely leave my side we can`t risk her seeing him, she will want him and do anything to get him, and I won`t allow that."

"I understand you don`t want to risk it but we don`t have a choice this time."

"Why?"  
"They are coming to renew the treaty with us."

"Oh, joy more flirting and marriage proposals." I laughed

"You`ll get through it." I stood up and walked over to Jono

"Something wrong Seth?"

"No, I just have things to do and I want you with me."

"Alright." He stood up and walked over to Yugi to give him a hug before walking back over to me

"Ready?"

"As I`ll ever be."


	16. Chapter 16

**Atem`s Pov**

I watched as Seth and Jono left the garden and I sighed before laying down on the ground and closing my eyes

"Atem? Is everything okay?" I heard Yami ask, I opened my eyes to see his face inches from mine. I smiled up at him causing him to blush. I smirked a little

"Are you blushing Yami?"

"Wha-What? No- no I-I`m not." I brushed my fingertips across his cheeks causing his blush to deepen

"Ah, but this says otherwise Yami." He pulled back and I sat up before turning to face him

"Okay, s-so maybe I was blushing a little."

"And why`s that?"

"It`s h-hot, but I-I have to go...do my jobs." He stood up and walked out of the garden, walking right past Yugi completely ignoring him

"Huh?" I looked at Yugi and sat he was crying. My heart broke slightly

"Yugi, come here." I opened my arms and he ran over and buried himself in my chest

**"What me do wrong? W-why Yami ignore?" **I sighed

"I`m sorry Yugi, I don`t know why, but don`t worry I`ll find out later okay?" he nodded against my chest

"Now, why don`t we do something else?"

**"What?"**

"Hmm, how about a horse ride to the oasis?" he looked up at me with curious eyes

**"Orse?" **I chuckled a little

"Yes, Yugi and horse, would you like to go?" he nodded. He hopped onto my shoulders and curled his tail loosely around my neck and rubbed his head against my right ear. I smiled and stood up before walking out of the garden and the dining room. I walked to the stables and mounted my horse and climbed on with Yugi clinging onto my shoulders, I chuckled a little bit at I got the horse to start moving. Yugi cried out and clung to my tunic

"Would you like t get down from my shoulders?" he nodded. I let go of the reins and picked him up from my shoulders and set him in front of me. He then twisted around and hugged me, I smiled before wrapping one arm around him and grabbing the reins with the other. I made the horse move faster so we could have a couple of hours there and get back before the sun sets. I felt Yugi cling to me as we sped up

"Don`t worry Yugi we`re nearly there." He nodded but didn`t ease up at all, I sighed and held him closer. It wasn`t long before the oasis came into view and we arrived a few minutes later. I placed Yugi back onto my shoulders and climbed down from my horse before Yugi began hissing

"Yugi? What`s wrong?"

"Well, well, well lookie who we have here, it`s the Pharaoh." I heard from behind me, I turned to see The Thief King Akefia

"What do you want Thief King?"

"Palace guards took something from me not too long ago and I want it back."

"I wasn`t aware anything or anyone was captured that had something to do with you."

**"Me smell Neko." **

"What?"

"I didn`t say anything." Akefia stated

"I wasn`t talking to you Thief king... Yugi what are you talking about?"

**"Me smell Neko...No Neko here part from me...Sent of Neko."** Yugi said whilst climbing down from my shoulders and into my arms

"Is that a Neko?" Akefia asked

"Yes, and you won`t harm him!"

"I have no intention to."

"Huh?"

"You see that`s what was stolen from me, a Neko but he was also my lover, your Palace guards took him away from me! I want him back Pharaoh or so help me Ra I will kill my look-a-like who happens to be-" my eyes widen

"Bakura."

"Exactly."

"Bakura has been missing for months now he`s-"

"Been with me all this time, along with a certain Marik?"

"You`ve had them all this time?!"

"Hmm yes, why did you think they were dead?"

"I didn`t but the council didn`t they wanted to stop the search weeks after they went missing, I kept it going until I was forced to stop it."

"Well you can have them back if I get my lover."

"Alright but I want- Yugi! Hey!" Yugi suddenly jumped from my arms and walked slowly over to Akefia who knelt down to pet him. Yugi sniffed his fingers before turning to smile at me

**"Me found Neko sent."** I sighed in relief

"Yugi, don`t do that."

**"Sowy Pearoh."**

"It`s fine just come back over here please?" Yugi nodded and ran back over to me before jumping into my arms

"You can understand him?"

"Yes, I have two other Neko`s living in the palace, Yugi is one of the Neko`s baby brother."

"How did you learn?"

"A spell done by the two Neko`s." Yugi clapped his hands

**"Pretty lights." **I smiled

"Yes, they were pretty light Yugi, why don`t you go play while I talk okay?" he nodded and I sent him down on the ground before he ran off to play in the grass


	17. Chapter 17

"I`ll make a deal with you Pharaoh, I get back my Neko and you can have your friends back." Akefia said

"Fine but I want my friends first."

"As you wish but I keep a hold of them and your Neko."

"No! I agreed to let you have your Neko back but I never agreed to you touching my Neko, never the less keeping him hostage."

"Well it`s that or you don't get your friends back."

"Wait, I didn't know anyone was taken from you and placed in the dungeons so I don't know where he is being kept but Yugi does."

"What are you getting at?"

"Yugi has the scent of your Neko meaning Yugi can lead us to him, but he can`t do that if you have him held hostage."

"You have a good point."

"How about this, you go collect Bakura and Marik, a few of your raiders and come with me to the palace,-before you say anything listen- you won`t be harmed I will be there the whole time Yugi will lead us to your Neko and I will release him to you, but then you must release my friends and I will let you leave freely and un-followed."

"How can I trust you?"

"What do you want?"

"If you say that I will be un-harmed, then make it so no guards walking around the palace with us and no guards at the gate when I leave."

"Done, also to ensure your safely furthermore wear cloaks to keep yourself covered."

"How long are you willing to wait?"

"I have a few hours, because Yugi and I must be back before sunset."

"I will be back in a few hours, you better still be here."

"I will." Then he nodded and walked off. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding before walking over to where Yugi was and sitting down

**"Where Neko man?"**

"Don`t worry Yugi he`ll be back soon, but I need you to do me a favour when we get back to the palace."

**"What me do?"**

"I need you to find that Neko you have the scent of can you do that?"

**"If me smell Neko man`s fingers gain."**

"Alright, I will tell him but you can't say anything to anyone about this okay? We are helping out someone we really shouldn`t but I can`t stand a Neko being in a cage or begin hurt in any way."

**"Me help Pearoh." **I smiled

"Thank you Yugi."

-Two hours later-

Yugi was sat curled up in my lap and I was scratching behind his ears when he suddenly began hissing. I continued to scratch behind his ears which instantly calmed him down

"You`re still here." Akefia said

"I told you I would be, I said I would help you get your Neko back and I intend to do so."

"Why?"

"Because I can't stand Neko`s being hurt or locked up that's why." I lifted Yugi up onto my shoulders which he then curled his tail around my neck and I stood up and turn to face Akefia to see only him and two others in cloaks

"Where are-" he removed the hoods on the cloaks to reveal badly beaten up Bakura and Marik who had gags in their mouths

"I told you I`d bring them."

"What about your other raiders?"

"They wouldn`t come, cowards."

"They don`t seem to be very loyal."

"The only one I trust is Ryou."

"Ryou is?"

**"Neko, Ryou is Neko."**

"Oh, thank you Yugi."

"He told you Ryou was the Neko huh?"

"Yes he did, we best get going now if you want to get back from the Palace before sunset."

"Yes we should." I walked over to my horse and climbed on. I then moved Yugi so he was sat in front of me

"Wait, how did you get them here?" Akefia looked at me and smiled

"I`m not that cruel, I let them use the horses they were on when we first caught them, we don't kill animals."

"Alright let`s get moving." He nodded and climbed onto his horse. I looked behind me and saw Marik and Bakura on their horses. They nodded at me and I smiled before breaking the horse into a run causing Yugi to cling onto me. I smiled and wrapped an arm around him to keep him from falling. I looked over my shoulder to see them following me and keeping up. We arrived back shortly after setting off and I dismissed the guards before leading the three men to the stables. Once there I climbed off my horse and placed Yugi on my shoulders again before dismounting my horse and turning to face the other three

"You kept your word in dismissing the guards at the gate." Akefia stated

"I always keep my word, now we are going to find Ryou, but Yugi needs to get the scent again so he needs to smell the tips of your fingers."

"Alright." He walked over to me and held out his hand to Yugi who lent forward and sniffed before pulling back

**"Me got it." **He jumped down from my shoulder and headed to the door

"Keep the hood on your cloak up." Akefia nodded and followed me and I followed Yugi out of the stables. We followed Yugi until we arrived at the door that led down to the dungeon; I opened the door and followed Yugi down the stairs. When we reached the bottom Yugi turned and walked away from the cells

"Where is he going?" Akefia asked quietly

"I don't know." We continued to follow him until he started scratching at a door at the end of the hall

"Is he in there Yugi?"

**"Neko inside."**

"Alright." I opened the door and walked in after Yugi who ran in and over to a cage and began clawing at the lock. There was a figure inside who was shaking

"Ryou!" Akefia called and rushed over causing the figure to look up and cry

"A- Akefia." He said

"Don`t worry Ryou, we`ll get you out of there." I noticed the keys on a hook by the door out of the corner of my eye I picked them up and walked over to the cage. Akefia moved out of the way as did Yugi where at Ryou looked scared and tried to move as far as possible from me. Is sighed and unlocked the cage before picking up Yugi and walking over to Bakura and Marik to untie them

"You guys alright?"

"Yeah we`re good." Bakura answered and stroked Yugi who purred in response

"It`s good to have you two back."

"Did the council really give up on us?" Marik asked

"Unfortunately."

"Hey." I turned to the sound of Akefia`s voice. I saw he had his cape wrapped around Ryou and was holding him close

"Ready to go?"

"Actually, Ryou wants to speak to your Neko, if that`s okay?" I noticed him rubbing his side

"Um, sure as long as he`s not in any danger or his brother would have my head."

"I won't hurt him, I wouldn`t dare hurt a Neko no matter who they are with or take a liking to."

**"Me sense no danger."**

"Are you sure Yugi?" he nodded

**"Me careful, me promise."**

"I know you`ll be careful, I trust you Yugi, it`s him I don`t."

**"Me said no danger!" **I sighed

"Alright Yugi."

"You-you h-had t-the s-spell p-put o-on y-you." I heard Ryou say

"Yeah I did, I wanted to understand Neko`s especially Yugi, considering he`s only two."

"Really? No wonder he`s so playful and active." Akefia said

"Touch him and I take back my word." I clutched Yugi closed to me

"I already said I would hurt him, plus Ryou wouldn`t let me, even if I wanted to."

"I-I'll m-make s-sure h-he`s u-unharmed, I-it`s o-only f-for a-a f-few m-minutes." Ryou said. I sighed and nodded before walking over to them and handing Yugi to Ryou before stepping back to stand with Bakura who placed a hand on my shoulder, I looked at him and saw him nod which I smiled slightly at. I listen to the quiet conversation between the two Neko`s

**"Thank you for helping save me young one."**

**"It okay, me glad help."**

**"You really are cute, my name`s Ryou."**

**"Me Yugi, me have big brother here."**

**"Really? What`s his name?" **

**"Jono, he glad Pearoh ound me."**

**"Jono? I never thought I`d hear that name again." ** I saw Yugi`s ear twitch before he began hissing towards the door

"What`s wrong with him?" Akefia asked in alarm

"Someone`s coming and Yugi already doesn`t like them."

"How do you know that?" Marik asked

"Yugi doesn`t like Mana, and he had every right not to...I`ll explain later." Suddenly the door opened and a guard walk into the room

"Time to play- Thief king! How did you get in here?" He demanded

"That`s none of your concern." Akefia replied, the guard pulled out a sword and ran at the three

"Yugi!" Akefia pushed Ryou and Yugi towards me but Ryou tripped and I barely caught him

"AH!" I looked over to see the guard had stabbed Akefia right threw the stomach and was twisting his sword

"Bakura, Marik!" both ran over and pulled the guard away. Akefia stumbled a bit but managed to stay up right

"P-Pharaoh." I stood up and walked over to him and caught him as he fell and carefully lowered him to the ground

" Akefia, I-I`m sorry, there isn't much I can do."

"Heh, you broke your promise Pharaoh."

"I know, I didn`t-"

"Shut up, I don`t have long and I want to talk to Ryou as well to listen...I want you to take Ryou in, care for him and watch over him, make sure no harm comes to him."

"The only way I can ensure that is if he becomes a personal servant."

"Then place him with Bakura, Ryou took...a liking to him...promise me he won't come to me before his time."

"I promise."

"Good now get me Ryou." I nodded and looked over my shoulder at Ryou

"Ryou you can come over now." He rushed over and knelt down next to Akefia setting Yugi down as well who came over to me

" Akefia, don`t leave me you can`t."

"I`m sorry Ryou, but you knew this would come eventually, listen I don`t have long...Pharaoh has promised me no harm will come to you- but the only way for that is to become Bakura`s personal servant, I know you like him Ryou, just promise me this don't try to hurt yourself, and don't come to me before your time okay?"

"I-I won't, I-I Promise." I saw Yugi place his hands on Akefia stomach near the wound and I saw his hands begin glowing Amethyst

"W-what`s he doing?" Akefia asked

**"Me help, no pain, peaceful rest, see my daddy, no bad place for you."**

"He says he is helping with the pain so you can have a peaceful rest and also you won't be going to Anubis, you`ll be going to see Yugi`s father he`ll greet you there." Ryou smiled and Akefia stroked Yugi`s head

"Thank you young one, but you don`t have to, I deserve to go to Anubis."

**"You go bad place, you no see Ryou."**

"He says if you go to Anubis you won't get to see Ryou again."

"He`s making it so I can watch over Ryou?" I looked down at Yugi and saw him nod

"Yes he is." Soon Yugi`s hands stopped glowing and he pulled back slightly before walking over to Ryou and placing his hands on his chest before they started to glow again

"What`s he doing now?" Akefia asked as he sat up slightly and pulled the sword out

**"Me make Ryou be see you in sleep."**

"He says he`s making it so Ryou can come see you when he is asleep."

"God that kid is clever, and he`s what? Only two?"

"Yes, but from what I've learnt Neko`s learn faster than we do." Soon after Yugi had finished and he walked back over to me and curled up next to me before yawning

"That must have taken a lot out of him." Akefia said as he laid back down

" Akefia?" Ryou asked

"Time for me to go, I`ll see you soon." Akefia then closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Ryou broke down crying but was pulled into a hug by Bakura

"Marik took the guard to a cell." Bakura said. I nodded and looked back down at Yugi

You did a good thing Yugi, even though he knew he didn`t deserve it."

**"Everyone eserves a econd chance." **

"I guess you're right." Marik then walked back into the room along with Isis and Mahad and a couple of guards

"Pharaoh?" Isis asked

"I want him cleaned up so a proper farewell can be given."

"He`s the thief king why would-"

"Stop questioning the pharaoh and get it done!" Bakura yelled at the guard who had questioned me

"Yes sir." I picked a sleeping Yugi up and stood up, Bakura did the same with Ryou and followed me as I walked out of the room

"Two day`s Isis, that`s all you get." I walked out of the dungeon and down the hall but ended up walking right into Seth

"Atem? Why do you have blood all over your tunic? Bakura? Is that you and Marik? Who`s that in your arms Bakura? And why have you all just come from the dungeon?" Seth asked


	18. Chapter 18

"I see you haven`t changed at all Seth, you still miss everything." Marik commented

"What?" Seth asked

"I`ll explain later, come to my office in half an hour, just don`t bring Jono."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't want him to kill me." I walked past him and carried on down to my chambers. When I got there I opened the door and slipped inside closing the door behind me

"Atem?" I looked across the room and saw Yami who was tidying up my desk

"Hello Yami." I walked over to the bad and set Yugi down on it

"Why are you covered in blood? Are you hurt?"

"No it`s not my blood, it`s the Thief king`s."

"You killed him?"

"No, a guard did, I had no intention to kill him."

"Why?"

"He had his Neko lover taken from him and I didn't know I help him to get his lover back but a guard came in and killed him. I broke a promise I made to him, I promised him he wouldn't get harmed and he did he died because of it…I made a new promise with him, to protect his lover and to make sure he didn't go to the Thief king before his time, I placed his in the care of my friend… Yugi did a good thing today."

"What did he do?"

"He didn`t allow The thief king to go to Anubis, instead he sent him to Yugi and Jono`s father but also made it so when Ryou went to sleep he would see the thief king and spend time with him until he woke up…it tired Yugi out, the pair were grateful but also Yugi made it so Akefia had a painless send off."

"Wow, Jono will be proud of him, but not so happy at you."

"Well at least I didn't let Akefia hold Yugi hostage!" I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a clean tunic before walking into the bathroom and changing before walking back out

"Atem, I`m sorry I didn`t-"

"Forget it, I apologise for snapping I guess I'm still a little mad at you."

"What for? What have I done?"

"This morning when you left the garden you completely ignored Yugi causing him upset."

"I-I didn`t even know he had spoken to me, I guess I was in too deep of thought."

"Well you can apologise to Yugi when he wakes up."

"I will." I sighed

"Yami, why did you rush out in the first place and I know it wasn't for jobs considering I haven't even given you your duties yet."

"I-I just had a lot to think about."

"Mind sharing?"

"Actually I`d rather not." I shrugged and picked Yugi up

"Alright, anyway I have business to attend to you are free to do as you wish but be back here before the sun goes down."

"Okay." I nodded and walked out of the room and down to my office and walked inside to see Seth, Bakura and Marik already there.

"Are you early or am I late?"

"We`re early." Bakura answered, I sat down next to Seth and placed Yugi on my lap

"How`s Ryou?"

"Sleeping, I have a feeling he`ll be doing that a lot for a while."

"I don`t blame him, he was freed but lost his love all in the same day not to mention he died in his arms more or less." Marik stated

"I don`t blame him either, and I`m not going to push him to do anything either, I want him to ease up to this."

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" Seth demanded

"Well, Yugi and I went to the oasis today."

**_Insert Flashback of what has happened (Use your imagination or re-read it cause I can't be arsed to place it here)_**

"And that`s what happened."

"Jono`s going to kill you." Seth stated

"At least Yugi wasn't hurt or in any remote danger, anyway he did a good thing for Ryou and Akefia, I think Jono will be more proud than anything else." Suddenly the door burst open and Jono stormed in looking Pissed

"YOU LET MY BROTHER NEAR THE THIEF KING?!"

"Jono calm down." Seth said

"YOU KNEW?!"

"I only just found out."

**"Jono, alm down, daddy told me to."**

"What? Dad told you to help?"

**"Yes and me did, now me tired pwease top yelling at Pearoh, not is fault."** Jono sighed

"Alright Yugi."

"Jono, I am sorry I was expecting that to happen."

**"Jono, you know Ryou?"**

"Ryou? I haven`t heard that name since I was a kid, why Yugi?"

**"He here." **

"He`s here? Where?"

"Sleeping in my chambers." Bakura answered

"Okay."

"Jono why don`t you come sit down?" Seth asked

" Alright." Jono came over and sat down next to Seth

"Wait did you say brother?" Marik asked Jono

"Yes, why?"

"How can you be-" Jono then let his ears and tail show

"Oh, so you`re a Neko? Like Ryou and Yugi?" Bakura asked

"Yes I am, I`m Yugi`s older brother."

"Hm, that must be nice." Marik stated

**"Me tired." **I chuckled

"Then go back to sleep." He yawned cutely and curled up again

"I still don`t understand how you can understand him." Bakura stated

"A spell, Seth and I both had it placed on us."

"How?"

"Two Neko`s, Neko magic and Yugi." Jono explained shortly

"Oh."


	19. Chapter 19

"So you and another Neko placed this spell on Atem and Seth?" Marik asked

"Yes."

**Yami`s Pov**

I walked through the corridors near the gardens and came across an unfamiliar white haired male looking a bit lost. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump and turn around

"He-hello." He greeted

"Hi, are you okay? You look a little lost."

"I am I was looking for Bakura but I don`t know where he is."

"Unfortunately I don't know who that is."

"Could…Could you take me to the Pharaoh then? He might know where he is."

"Sure, what`s your name? I`m Yami."

"I`m Ryou." I nodded and walked past him before stopping and turning back slightly

"Follow me I`ll take you to the Pharaoh." He nodded and turned to follow. I turned back and started walking down the corridors again. We walked in silence to Atem`s office, when we got there I knock on the door.

"Who`s there?" I heard call Atem out

"It`s me Yami."

"Come on in." I opened the door and gestured for Ryou to walk in first

"Ryou? I thought you were sleeping." A voice I didn't recognise said

"I was but I woke up and you weren't there."

"Come sit." Ryou then walked over and sat on one of the sofa`s next to two other people I didn`t recognise

**"Yami!"** I heard Yugi call out, I looked over and saw Yugi curled up in Atem`s lap but smiling happily at me. I smiled back and closed the door

"Hi Yugi."

"Yami come sit down." Atem said pointing at the chair next to him, I nodded and walked over before sitting down. I looked over at Jono to see him smiling at me it was then I noticed he had his ears and tail out

**"Jono why-"**

"Speak English Yami and I have my ears ad tail out to show these two I am indeed a Neko."

"Are you a Neko?" The platinum blonde asked, I looked to Atem who nodded

"Um, yeah I am."

"Can we see your ears and tail?" the other white-haired male asked

"Um, sure." I let my ears and tail out

"Y-Yami what happened to your tail?" I heard Ryou ask, I whimpered and curled up into a bal wrapping m tail around my stomach

"Seth take Yugi." I heard Atem say before I was picked up and moved into someone`s lap. I glanced up and saw Atem and I clung to his tunic and cried

"It`s alright Yami."

**Seth`s Pov**

"Did-did I say something wrong?" Ryou asked, I looked over at him and shook my head

"No, it`s just not a pleasant memory for Yami to deal with."

"So what did happen?" Bakura asked, in a monotone like voice

"Could you show any less sympathy?!" Jono demanded from next to me

"Jono-"

"No! Yami was hurt and he can't` show even a little sympathy?! Is it because you think Neko`s are lesser beings?! That we deserve to be treated with disrespect?!"

**"Jono?" **I felt Yugi begin to shake in my hold and he clung to my tunic. I saw Bakura get to his feet and Jono did the same

"Jono-"

"No I don`t believe that at all!"

"Then why treat us like that then?!"

"Because you need-" suddenly both were knocked by an Amethyst light

**"**STOP IT!" a light voice yelled. I looked down at Yugi who had his hands stretched out towards the pair

"Yugi? What the hell?! Why did you-" Amethyst fired at Jono again knocking him into the door and he jumped out of my grasp landing on his feet

"I said stop it!"

"Damn it Yugi stop firing at me!"

"Stop Yelling!"

"Then stop firing at me!" I stood up

"Knock it off the pair of you!" both looked at me

"He -"

"I don`t care Jono, go take a walk and cool off before you attack your two year old brother." Jono`s eyes widened before he retracted his ears and tail and opened the door, walking out and slamming it behind him. I looked down at Yugi who was curled up in a ball shaking, I sighed before picking him up

"Well that was amusing." Bakura stated

"Shut up Bakura."Atem said, I looked over and saw Yami sat back in his seat and Atem stood up, I walked over to him and passed Yugi over

"I`m going to take Yugi and Yami back to my chambers to sleep this all off." Atem said

"And I`m going to go find Jono." He nodded at me and I left the room.

**Atem`s Pov**

I stroked behind Yugi`s ears and he slowly started to calm down. I looked over at Yami to see he was somewhat calm as well

"Can I just ask what the hell that was all about?" Marik asked

"The question that Ryou asked upset Yami, but don`t worry about it Ryou. Then Bakura showed disinterest in why he was upset and Jono got upset because of it and argued with Bakura and Yugi got scared and blasted the pair of them and yell in Egyptian(English) a little too early than he should have done." Yugi began to shake in my grasp again

"Me, Sowy." Yugi said quietly

"It`s not your fault Yugi, everything is going to be okay."

"Me made Jono mad."

"Don`t worry Yugi, I`m sure he`s not mad at you."

"Jono is." He started to cry again

"Alright, come on lets go back to my chambers and get some sleep eh? The sun is already starting to set." Then Yugi yawned through he`s tears

"Me tired." I chuckled

"Alright, come on Yami." He stood up and followed me towards the door

"But-"

"Everyone get some sleep there`s a meeting tomorrow." I walked out of the door and took Yami`s hand to pull him along next to me instead of behind me. I heard the occasional sob for Yami where as Yugi was fast asleep

"Are you okay Yami?" he sniffed

"Y-yeah, I-I think I-I just need some sleep."

"Well, you can sleep when we get back." I smiled at him and he returned it with a small smile. We arrived back soon after and walked inside to find a bowl of fruit laid out on my desk

"Well looks like we`re eating first." I pulled Yami into the room and closed the door before setting Yugi carefully down on my bed and pulling Yami over to my desk and sitting him down opposite me before taking my seat and pulling a peach out and taking a bite. Yami did the same but he picked up an apple instead

"Do you think Yugi will wake up for food?" Yami asked. I chuckled and looked over at Yugi

"Who knows he cried himself to sleep thinking Jono was mad at him." I looked back at Yami

"I doubt that, Jono was probably still mad at Bakura and just happened to take it out on Yugi." I heard whimpering and I looked back over at Yugi to see him awake. I stood up and walked over to the bed before him up and cradling him to my chest

"What`s wrong Yugi?"

"Jono mad, me tired and hungry." I chuckled and brought him over to the table and sat back down with him on my lap. I pulled a peach from the bowl and gave it to him

"Fank you." He said before munching happily on it, I chuckled

"You`re welcome Yugi."

"Hey Atem." I heard Yami say. I looked up at him and smiled causing him to blush and look away leaving me slightly confused

"Yes Yami?"

"Well- I was- um- never mind."

"Is something wrong Yami?"

"It`s just- I heard Princess Vivian was coming- and she tends to –"

"Think she`s in charge here and gets nearly every slave or servant in trouble?"

"Yeah."

"Yami are you worried she`s going to do that to you?" he looked away "Or she already has… she`s had you punished hasn't she?" he sniffed and nodded

"I-I didn`t even do anything, she asked for some wine and I fetched it for her…I was as quick as I could be and I gave it to her and she called for the guards." I growled

"Did she say why?"

"Cause I looked like you…or as she said `My Love`."


	20. Chapter 20

I growled and glared at the table

"Pearoh?" I instantly stopped and looked down at Yugi to see him looking up at me with scared eyes

"I`m sorry Yugi, I just didn`t like what Yami told me, why don`t you finish your peach?" he nodded and continued to eat and I looked back at Yami

"Atem, should I not have told you?"

"No Yami you did the right thing in telling me, but this time around you won't be harmed you won't even have to serve her."

"Really?"

"Yes cause you`ll be by my side the whole time she is here."

"Thank you."

"What kind of Pharaoh would I be if I couldn't even protect my own personal servant?" he blushed

"Not a very good one I guess." I chuckled and I heard Yugi yawn before he curled up in my lap. I looked down at him and saw he was curled up and hugging his tail to his chest and stomach. I smiled and carefully picked him up before standing up and walking back over to the bed. I pulled the covers back and laid him down before covering him up and walking back to the table just in time to see Yami yawn and I chuckled

"Well I guess yawning is contagious."

"I guess you`re right."

"Why don`t we get some sleep the sun has long since set." He nodded and stood up only to trip and fall into me effectively knocking us both down with Yami on top of me and my arms wrapped around his waist. He blushed but didn`t look away

"I`m sor-"

"Don`t worry...It`s fine." We both lent in until or lips touched in a gentle kiss


	21. Chapter 21

We pulled apart a few moments later and we heard giggling and looked towards the bed to see Yugi leaning over the side smiling

"Pearoh and Yami kiss." I chuckled and Yami giggled

"Yes we did and you should be asleep."

"You sweep on foor?" I released Yami and he climbed off me and stood up and helped me to my feet. I turned to Yugi see he was still smiling at us. I chuckled and picked him up

"Alright you, time for you to go to sleep." He giggled and hugged me, I looked over at Yami to see he was smiling

"I`m going to head to bed, goodnight." Yami said then walked into his room and closing the door. As soon as it was closed I frown slightly

"Pearoh what wrong?"

"Nothing Yugi and you don`t have to call me Pharaoh."

"What me call you?"

"Well my name is Atem, but you can call me whatever you feel like calling me." Yugi looked to be thinking before he smiled at me and hugged me again

"Papa!" I smiled

"If that`s what you want to call me I`m fine with that." Then he yawned causing me to yawn

"Papa tired."

"So are you, come on let`s go to sleep." He nodded and I set him down on the bed and I went into the bathroom and got changed before walking back into the bedroom to see Yugi curled up asleep. I smiled softly and walked over to the bed, I carefully picked him up and pulled the covers back before climbing in and laying Yugi next to me and pulling the covers up over us before falling asleep.

- Next Morning-

I woke up the next morning to find Yugi curled up on my chest still asleep; I smiled before gently picking him up and moving him onto the bed being careful not to wake him. I climbed out of the bed and walked over to my wardrobe to pull out an outfit before walking into the bathroom to get ready.

Once I was ready I walked back into the bedroom and turned towards my desk just as Yami walked out of his room and knocked into me sending us both to the floor again in the same position as last night making him blush

"Um, good morning Atem."

"And to you Yami, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Better, are you okay like that? Cause I could get off if you`d let me."

"No, I`m alright, I rather like this position actually."

"Oh, alright then." I released his waist and we sat up

"Yami, are you alright?"

"Y-yes I guess I`m just a bit nervous."

"What about?"

"Atem we kissed last night, I could get killed for that."

"No you can`t, you`d only be killed if you forced yourself upon me, which you didn`t cause I wanted this."

"You did?"

"Yes, I wanted to kiss you… I like you Yami more than a servant and more than a friend."

"I do too."

"So then there is no problem, we both want this and you won`t be killed."

"Atem I want to take this slow."

"Don`t worry I was going to, I want you to be comfortable with this."

"But I do want to tell our friends."

"And we can but when you feel ready, I won`t rush you into anything."

"Thank you Atem." I smiled and got to my feet before helping him stand up

"We best wake Yugi up; I have a meeting to get too soon." I walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers to find Yugi not there

"What`s wrong?"

"Yugi`s not here."

"What?"

"Yugi?" I heard giggling and I knelt down to look under the bed. I saw Yugi but he didn't see me because he had his back to me. I reached under the bed and pulled yugi out and threw him up slightly before catching him causing him to cry out and the laugh

"Papa found me."

"That`s right I did."

"Papa?" Yami asked, I looked up at him to see a confused look across his face, I smiled

"I told Yugi last night he didn`t have to keep calling me Pharaoh, and he asked what he could call me, I told him what my name was but I also said he could call me whatever he felt like calling me and he decided on Papa."

"Oh."


	22. Chapter 22

"I believe it`s time for breakfast." I stood up taking Yugi with me

"Let`s go, I am slightly hungry I didn't eat all that much last night." Yami explained, I smiled at him before taking his hand and pulling him out of my room and down the hall. We arrived at the dining chambers and walked inside to see Seth and Jono, Bakura and Ryou and also Marik, I pulled yami over to the table and we both sat down and I set Yugi in my lap. I saw him reach for a piece of fruit but stopped and pulled back when Jono looked at him and Bakura glared slightly. I reached over and took a peach from the fruit bowl and handed it to Yugi who took it and turned away from everyone else`s gazes and started eating. I looked back over at Jono to see he hand his head low before he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Seth what happened last night when you found Jono?"

"He had realised his mistake and apologised to Bakura but he was afraid that Yugi would no long see him as his brother and would do everything to avoid him such as whet he just did." Seth explained

"You mean Yugi turning his back so he wouldn`t be put off eating considering everyone was watching him."

"Why is Yugi scared of us watching him eat?"

"I think Bakura scares him."

"What have I done?" Bakura asked

"You were glaring at him."

"Was not."

"Yes you were."

"I did no such thing."

"I was watching you."

"Papa find Jono?" I looked down at Yugi and smiled

"Sure, but be careful." He nodded and jumped off my lap and ran out of the room and in the direction Jono had gone to

"Did he just call you Papa?" Marik asked

"Yes he did."

"Why?" Seth asked

"Because I told him he could call me whatever he felt like after I told him my name was Atem and he decided on Papa, it was his choice and I don`t mind."

"You`re whipped Pharaoh." Marik stated

"Maybe I am but at least I don`t go around stalking a certain slave in my free time."

"You leave him out of this!"

"Marik just make him your personal servant it will be a whole lot easier."

"You`ll let me do that?"

"If you`d have come to me sooner I would have don't it then and I`ll still allow you to do so now, you`re my friend Marik and I`ll do what I can to keep you at a bay. Now got find your new servant." He nodded and left the room going in to opposite direction to Jono and Yugi

"Do you think Yugi and Jono will make up?" Bakura asked

"Bakura, Yugi is two years old all he wants is to be taken care of and to be with his family and I don`t blame him, when my father died I wanted to be around the people I care about and who cared about me which was you guys, Yugi and Jono lost both their parents in one day and then they lost each other, and now that they are finally together again that`s all they`ll want to be."

"Hmm, I guess you`re right."

They don`t call me Pharaoh for nothing."

**Jono`s Pov**

I walked down the hallway with my head low

{I knew something like this would happen, gods I`m such an idiot I should never have yelled at Yugi}

"You there, stop!" I heard a female voice call out. I stopped in my tracks and looked up to see someone I didn`t recognise but I knew she was Important by the vibe coming from her

"May I help you my lady?"

"Yes you will tell me where MY Atem is, and you will tell me now."

"My lady the last I saw the Pharaoh was-"

**"Jono!"** I heard Yugi call out, I turned away from the woman and looked behind me to see Yugi running towards me. I knelt down as he reached me and he jumped into my arms and hugged me

"GUARDS!" I heard the woman call out and I heard two pairs of footstep rushing towards us

"Yes Princess Vivian?" I recognised the voice; it was coming from my friend Honda

"I want this slave punished for defiance." She demanded, I stood up and turn back to her to see Honda and Otogi

"I never defied you."

"Take him to be punished!" she yelled, I clutched yugi close to me but neither of them moved

"I`m afraid we cannot do that." Otogi replied

"Why not?!" she yelled

"Because they cannot punish what belongs to me." I heard Seth say from behind me, I looked over my shoulder to see Seth and Atem with Yami stood behind him

"He defied me and back talked me, I demand he be punished!" she yelled

"And what pray tell did he do to defy you and back talk you?" Atem asked and walked to stand next to me

"He wouldn`t tell me where you were."

"Jono?" Atem asked

"I was telling her but I got…interrupted." I glanced down at Yugi who was snuggled up in my chest before looking back at Atem

"I see, and the accusation on back talking?"

"I just stated that I never defied her."

"That`s true Pharaoh." Honda stated and Otogi nodded in agreement

"How dare you take this slaves side and how dare he look you in the eye, no slave is allow to do that he should be killed." She stated and Yugi hissed

"No, leave Jono alone." Yugi said

"And that thing should be killed it`s a disgrace." Yugi hissed again and I heard Atem growl

"Jono, will not be killed because one he is not a slave but a personal servant and two because he belongs to my cousin the high priest, I have given him permission to look me in the eye and finally Yugi will not be killed just because you demand it, this is my Palace not yours, you have no power here I could kill you and you could have no say in it what so ever, do not try and run my kingdom when it is not your job to do so… Seth take Jono and Yugi to your chambers I will be along later, Honda, Otogi please show Princess Vivian to the guest quarters before I blow a blood vessel." Both nodded and led and angry but stunned Princess away

"Atem I`m sorry I didn`t know she was-"he held up his hand and cut me off

"Relax I`m not mad I found it amusing actually."


	23. Chapter 23

"I-What?"

"Don`t worry Jono, there is nothing you have to apologise for why don`t you take Yugi into the gardens?" I nodded and walked in the direction of the gardens but Yugi lent over my should to cll back to them

"Bye Papa!" I stopped walking and turned back to the others to see them smiling, I sighed and continued to walk to the gardens. Once there I sat down by the pond and set Yugi in my lap

"Yugi what did you call the Pharaoh?"

"Papa…he said me could call him anything me wanted, but ince daddy is in sky wiv Ra and we stay here now me thought it fit, was I wrong?" I smiled at him

"No Yugi you weren`t wrong it just shows you see Atem as a father figure."

"What me call Sef?"

"What?"

"Me call Pearoh Papa and Sef is Papa`s cuzion what me call him?"

"Hmm…how about Uncle Seth? I`m sure he`d like that." He smiled and nodded before looking sad

"Jono you mad at me?" I blinked in surprise

"What do you mean?"

"Me hit you estersday, you yelled at me you mad?"

"No Yugi I`m not mad, I didn`t mean to yell at you I was still mad at Bakura but when you hit me I was surprised and lashed out at you, I`m sorry." He snuggled into my chest

"It okay Jono, me forgive." I smiled and hugged him

"Thank you Yugi."

"Jono! Come on we have things to do!" I heard Seth yell for the entry way, Yugi jumped from my lap and ran towards him

"Uncle Sef!" I chuckled as I stood. I walked over and saw Seth holding Yugi in his arms, smiling

"Not that I don't like it but why did he call me uncle?" Seth asked

"He asked what he could call you, since he is calling Atem Papa and you are his cousin he wanted to know what he could call you, I suggested uncle cause I thought you`d like it." He chuckled and petted Yugi`s head before scratching in front of where my ears would be

"Come on you two, let`s go do something productive while Atem is in his meeting." I nodded and we walked down the hallway to Seth`s work chambers. When we arrived Seth opened the doors and walked inside with me following so I was the last one in so I closed the doors behind us

"Ow." I heard Yugi say

"Ow?"

"I think he means wow Jono, he`s staring around the room in awe." Seth explained

"Oh."

"You like it in here little one?" Seth asked Yugi

"Pretty." Yugi replied and Seth chuckled before setting Yugi on one of his work benches

"It`s not all that pretty Yugi." Seth said and turned away to pick up a few jars

"But uncle Sef all the colours!" I chuckled and sat down in one of the chairs that were n the room

"There may be colours around the room Yugi, but most of the things in this room are books and scrolls." Yugi `hmphed` na crossed his arms with a pout forming on his face

"It still pretty Uncle Sef." I chuckled at the exchange between the two

"Okay if you say it`s pretty then so be it." I let out a fake gasp and Seth turned to look at me

"Jono okay?" Yugi asked

"Jono is something wrong?" Seth asked

"You gave in so easily, I`m ashamed to call you my master." Seth stared at me with wide eyes where as Yugi just giggled and I smirked a bit

"Can you not give in to Yugi?" Seth asked, I shrugged

"Fair point but at least I can still put up more of an argument with him before I give in."

"Me still win though." Yugi proclaimed, I chuckled as Seth just smiled and shook his head

"That you do but you normally end up being tickled afterwards." Yugi frown and crossed his arms

"Me no like tickle."

"That`s why we use it as a punishment." Then someone knocked on the door, Seth walked over to Yugi and picked him up before kneeling down and hiding him in a cupboard

"Yugi stay here and stay quiet, don`t come out until I tell you to do so okay?" Seth asked

"Okay Uncle Sef." Seth nodded and closed the cupboards just as another knock sounded but this one sounded harsher than the one before. Seth stood up and walked over to me before taking my hand and pulling me behind a book shelf and pushed me gently to the ground

"Stay here, and be quiet no matter what happens okay?" I nodded and he walked around the book shelf, I heard the door open

"It`s about time!" I heard Princess Vivian say

"I`m sorry I was in the middle of reading up on something the pharaoh gave me to finish for by the next time we see each other, now I there something I can do for you?" Seth lied smoothly

"Yes, I know you have that little fur ball in here and I want it killed, I also what that slave of yours punished now."

"Not going to happen."

"Then I`ll have you punished or better yet killed." I gasped quietly; clamped my eyes closed and shook my head

"I highly doubt the Pharaoh would have his own Cousin killed."

"He will after I tell him you`ve committed treason."

"He`ll never believe you."

"We`ll see." Then I heard the door close

"Jono? Are you alright?" I heard Seth ask, I opened my eyes to see him knelt down in front of me

"Yeah, I`ll be okay." He nodded and pulled me to my feet

"Come on we need to get Yugi and go to Atem`s meeting, Cause I know Vivian will go straight there." I nodded and let him pull me out from behind the bookcase and made me wait by the door while he went to get yugi. He opened the cupboard and Yugi jumped out at him

"Uncle Sef! You okay!" Yugi yelled and Seth chuckled

"Of course I am, but we need to go find Papa now."

"Okay." Seth stood up and walked over to me

"Come on." He took my hand and pulled me out of the room and pulled me to the meeting room. When we got there the doors were already open so we went inside and saw Atem looking furious and Vivian looked like she had been crying

"How dare you accuse my cousin of such nonsense!"Atem roared

"It`s true! I heard him myself ask the little thing he has in his arms!" Vivian yelled, Atem sighed and looked at us

"Yugi? Is she telling the truth?"

"No Papa she lie, Uncle Sef good."

"There is no way to prove I`m lying."

"But there is no way to prove you are tell the truth either." Seth stated

"No true. Me can show you, me saw."

"You were watching?" Atem asked


	24. Chapter 24

"No hiding but door no close properly so me saw."

"How are you going to show what happened? Your just a little brat!" Vivian yelled

"Me no brat! And me do this." A white light shone in his hands and then showed everything he saw from leaving Atem to now before it disappeared

"He`s lying that did not happen!" Vivian yelled

"Don`t ever say my brother is lying because Yugi doesn't lie! Besides I was in that room as well, I may not have seen it but I did hear everything that was said."

"And is it true Jono?" Atem asked me

"Yes Pharaoh, as I said Yugi and his magic doesn't lie." Atem nodded and turned back to Vivian

"Be very careful of what you say to me next, because I am not happy." Atem growled

"This isn`t fair! I was disrespected and the people responsible were not punished."

"Is this true Pharaoh?" Mahad asked

"No Mahad it is not, she wasn`t disrespected but when I refused to Punish Jono, who was accidently interrupted by Yugi she demand that Yugi be killed." Atem explained

"You`re not-"

"Don`t worry, I`ve already said neither are happening."

"But it`s not fair!" Vivian screeched

"Guards get her out of here." Honda and Otogi walked over and dragged her out of the room closing the doors behind them. I sighed in relief and Seth let go of my wrist

"Papa!" Yugi called out, Atem chuckled and took him from Seth

"You did good Yugi." Atem stated

"Papa said that when me help before."

"That`s because you did help and you did do good."

"Pharaoh did he call you-"Yugi hissed at Mahad before clinging to Atem

"My Papa." I chuckled as did Seth and Atem

"Yes Mahad he did call me Papa." Atem answered

"And you`re okay with this Jono?" Mahad asked me, I shrugged

"It just shows that yugi sees the Pharaoh as a father figure, so no I don`t mind, he needs someone other than me to look up to and who better than the Pharaoh and the High Priest?" Mahad chuckled

"Indeed, I doubt there is anyone better."

"I think we should call this meeting to an end considering Vivian ruined it." Atem stated

"Of course Pharaoh." Atem nodded and left the room with Seth and I following

"Papa we play now?" Yugi asked and I heard Atem chuckle

"Let`s find Yami first shall we?"

"Okay."

**Yami`s Pov**

I had just finished cleaning the floor in Atem`s chambers and I had moved on to start making the bed. I had my back to the door pulling the pillows off the bed. And I didn`t hear the door open but I did sense a presence that wasn't Atem`s or Yugi`s nor Seth or Jono or any of the Atem`s friends but I did recognise it so I pretended I didn`t notice anyone was there, until they made a move or started to speak. It didn`t take long before I heard heeled footsteps approach me and a hand grabbed my hair and pulled me away from the bed throwing me into a wall. I looked up to see someone I didn`t want to see. Princess Vivian.

"You`re not supposed to be in here." She stated

**"Nor are you." **

"Looks like you need to be punished." She said, I could sense the presence of Yugi approaching meaning Atem would be with him or at least Seth so I let a communication sound which to other Neko`s is like a help call

**Atem`s Pov**

We were walking back to my chamber`s cause I knew Yami would be there when Yugi suddenly stiffened in my arms and Jono let a pained cry

"Jono!" Seth cried out and helped Jono carefully helped him to the floor

"Yugi what`s wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yami, in trouble, he hurt." Yugi whimpered and climbed up onto my shoulders as I ran down the halls to my chambers. I ran inside to see Yami covered in blood and Vivian stood there smirking


	25. Chapter 25

I could feel Yugi trembling on my shoulder before he jumped from his place and ran over to Yami

"Hey get away from him you little brat he deserves this!" Vivian yelled and Yugi hissed taking a protective stance tail glowing slightly

"Stay, back! You no hurt Yami no More!" Yugi hissed and Vivian took a step back and it was only then that she noticed me and I choice to walk to stand in front of Yugi

"What are you doing in here Vivian? I did not give you permission to be in here in the first place."

"That slave was in here without your permission he was going to steal things." Vivian claimed, I glared at her

"Yami is my personal servant, and I trust him with my very life." I glanced over my shoulder to see Yugi`s hands glowing like before with Akefia

"What`s that thing doing!?" Vivian yelled

"YUGI is healing Yami, helping him get better faster."

"Oh no he`s not I won`t let him." Vivian rushed forwards only to me knocked back by a flash of light that came from behind me, I looked and saw Yami sat with a smiling Yugi on his shoulder slowly getting to his feet, I walked over to help him and Yugi jumped onto my shoulder

"Are you sure you should be standing Yami?"

**"Don`t worry Neko`s heal faster than humans do, especially when another Neko is healing them, I have a full bill of health." ** He smiled at me

"That`s good to hear."

"I can`t believe still standing never the less still alive." Vivian screamed and Yugi and Yami both hissed closely followed by another hiss. I looked at the door to see Jono stood there with Seth next to him

"Stay away from them!" Jono yelled

"Slave how dare you tell me what to do! I`ll have you killed!" Vivian screeched

"You have no power here Vivian as I said before, and you have now committed several offences."

"I have not!"

"Oh no? How about trying to have my cousin`s personal servant, have Yugi killed, interrupting my meeting, accusing my cousin of treason when he did not, entering my chambers with no permission, attacking my servant so he was near to death and trying to attack me, I count that as seven offences, that is a death sentence." She gasped and stepped back until she tripped over Yugi who I didn`t even notice had moved from my shoulder. He moved away from her and snickered and looked at me and I glared making him gulp and moving quickly over to my side

"Seth get the-"

"Already done." Two guards walked into the room and grabbed Vivian before dragging her from the room kicking and screaming

"I want her father contacted immediately."

"I`ll get right on that, come on Jono."

"But Yugi-"

"Is fine and perfectly safe with Atem and Yami now let's go." Seth grabbed Jono`s wrist and pulled him from the room where as I just shook my head and sighed

"I don`t see why Seth just doesn`t confess, he clearly likes Jono."

"What?" Yami asked

"Damn it I said that aloud didn`t I?"

"Yes."

"Never mind." I looked down at Yugi to see him with his head lowered and shoulders shaking slightly. I gasped he was submitting, but to what? punishment? Being yelled at?

"Yugi?" he suddenly latched onto my leg and began crying

"Me sorry, me trying to help, me no mean to make papa mad."

"I`ll leave you two be." Yami said and I nodded as he walked out and closed the door. I then knelt down and pulled Yugi from my leg so I could looking in the eyes

"Yugi, I`m not mad with you, I was a little upset you left my shoulder without telling me, but I`m not mad."

"Y-you glare at me."

"I was just telling you to come away from her and back over to me without her actually realising you were there if...if she had, I`m not sure what would have happened."

"She mean lady." I smiled

"Yes she is, and if she had gotten her hands on you she would have had me wrapped around her finger along with everyone else... we would be under her rule."

"B-bad thing, papa no let that happen."

"No I won't let it happen, but I don't want you hurt either, you mean a lot to me Yugi, even if I have only known you a few days, I consider you as my own child."

"What papa see Jono as?"

"I see Jono as a brother and one of my best friends, you both mean a fair bit to me."

"Me no do again, not efore telling papa irst." I smiled again

"Good boy."

"Hug now?" I chuckled and picked him up before pulling him into a hug

"I`ll always be here for you."

"To give hugs?" I chuckled

"That and everything else you might need or want to do."


	26. Chapter 26

"Okay Papa, can we play now?" I chuckled

"Yes, where do you want to play or go?"

"Can we go ingdom? Me never see operly." I smiled sadly at him and nodded

"Of course we can go into the Kingdom, I wouldn`t want you to go without seeing the Kingdom all your life, but there is something I have to do first okay?" he nodded

"Yami come too?"

"If he wants to, come on lets go see Uncle Seth." He squeaked happily and hugged me. I chuckled and walked out of the room and walked down the hallways but stopped to talk to Honda and Otogi along the way

"Pharaoh is there something we can help you and your little one with?" Honda asked, I smiled

"I need you to get some servants to clean up the mess in my chambers, they have permission to enter as long as the both of you are there with them."

"Yes Pharaoh."

"Bye, bye." Yugi said and the pair smiled at him

"We will see you in a while little one." Otogi said and Honda nodded, before they walked off towards the servant chambers

"They nice." I chuckled and walked toward Seth`s work chambers

"I know they are, come let`s see Uncle Seth." I knocked on the door once we had arrived

"Come in." Seth called, I opened the door and walked inside and closed the door

"Atem? Something wrong?" Seth asked he glanced at Yugi before chuckling and I looked down to see Yugi staring around the room in delight but had a look of curiosity

"Jono?" Yugi asked

"He just went to get something for me Yugi he`ll be back soon...I hope." Seth answered and I chuckled

"Okay Uncle Sef." Yugi then began to look around the room again, I heard Seth chuckle and I looked over to see him pull something out of a draw, before walking over to us and taking Yugi from me before placing him on the floor with a ball

"Here you go Yugi you can play with that while papa and I talk." Yugi nodded happily before pushing the ball across the floor and wee both chuckled

"How long have you had that then?" Seth shrugged

"Since we where kids." He answered

"Really?"

"Yes, now is there something you need? Cause I know you didn`t come here to let Yugi play."

"Actually I`m going to be taking Yugi out into the kingdom, but before I leave I need a new law written up."

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

"That if anyone harms a Neko they will be placed into slavery or killed depending on how bad the damage is."

"So a law to protect all Neko`s then?"

"Yes, write it down however you like just as long as it says there will be a punishment for those who harm Neko's."

"Very well, I`ll get right on that."

"Has Vivian's-" Yugi hissed, we both looked at him to see him hissing at a cabinet or rather under a cabinet"- Yugi what`s wrong?" he looked at me and frowned

"Ball go under." He pointed under the cabinet, I smiled and walked over before kneeling down and reaching under to grab the ball and pulling it out to give to him

"There you go." He took it from him hands and I ruffled his hair before standing up and walking back over to Seth but stopping when Yugi rolled the ball right in front of me and running after it nearly tripping me up. I sighed and stood next to Seth

"You were saying?" Seth asked

"Has Vivian`s father been contacted?"

"I sent the letter with a messenger a few minutes ago so it should arrive in a few days time."

"Good, she`ll cope being in the dungeon for two weeks right?"

"Either that or she`ll kill herself."

"No she has too much pride to do that."

"Good point, well I won`t keep you any longer Atem, I`ll let you take Yugi out into the Kingdom, but just be careful ."

"Don`t worry I will, Yugi come on time to go." He stopped running and sat crossed legged on the floor with his arms folded

"No, me play ball."

"You can play with the ball when we get back."

"Were we go?"

"You`ve forgotten?" Seth asked and Yugi nodded

"I'm taking you to see the kingdom like you wanted." Yugi smiled and ran over to me

"Okay, play ball ater." I picked Yugi up and nodded to Seth before leaving the room and heading to the stables


	27. Chapter 27

We arrived at the stables and I felt Yugi tug on my tunic so I looked down at him

"Yes?"

"Papa do we have to go on orses?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"But you had no orse when found me."

"Well I really didn`t want to be noticed with guards, but today while I`m out with you I thought I could check the kingdom as well."

"What for?"

"Well to make sure the people are behaving, and not being mean to others."

"Bad People, like the man who had me?"

"Exactly, I won`t let that happen again." I nuzzled my face into his hair making him giggle before I pulled away. I walked towards my horse and set Yugi on its back before walking over to pick up my saddle and walking back over to Yugi who was looking to his left with a concentrated look on his face and I chuckled making him look at me

"Is something wrong Yugi?"

"Who that?" he pointed to his left and at a figure curled up in corner shaking

"I don`t know, come on let`s go see." Yugi nodded and jumped onto my shoulder before I pulled the saddle on the horse and fastened it properly and stroking the horses neck

"I`ll be right back Heba, then we can go." The horse nodded and nuzzled my head in response before I walked over to the figure with Yugi still on my shoulder. As I approached I noticed he looked more and more like Marik. I stopped right in front of him causing him to snap his head up at me

"P-Pharaoh I-I`m s-so s-sorry, I`ll g-get back to work r-right away." He started to get up when Yugi jumped down from my shoulder and walked over to the boy and placing a hand on his stomach stopping him in his tracks

"No move, you hurt." Yugi said

"N-no I`m fine, please let me get back to work."

**"It okay, Me no hurt, me only help, Papa no hurt you."**

**"Papa?" ** Yugi pointed up at me

**"Papa, he no hurt you, let me help pwease?"** I knelt down to their level causing the figure to jumped and back away only to come in contact with a wall and cry out in pain

"Me said no move!" Yugi yelled and I chuckled before looking at the figure again

"What`s your name?"

"M-Malik." He answered

"Are you a Neko?"

"H-how did-"

"I can understand the Neko language that`s how I knew."

"How can you understand the Language My Pharaoh?"

"There are other Neko`s in the Palace and I have a spell on me that allows me to understand Neko`s and their language."

"Other Neko`s live here?"

"Yes, one on them happens to be Yugi`s older Brother."

"Jono!" Yugi called out and I chuckled

"Pharaoh I`m really sorry, for not-"

"Calm down, you`re hurt, you don`t need to apologise, I`m not going to make you work if you`ve been hurt."

"You`re not?"

"No, I won`t who told you otherwise?"

"The Head of the stable, I was doing something for one of your Priest and I arrived here late so I was punished by the Head and he told me if you found me slacking off you would make we work twice as hard."

"Well that`s not true, and was the Priest by any chance Marik?"

"Um, yes it was, how did you know?"

"Just a theory, would you let Yugi heal you please? Then I can deal with the head of the stable, but first how would you feel about becoming a personal servant?"

"I don`t know, wait I thought you already had one."

"I do, I wasn`t meaning for me."

"Well I guess it`s better than being beaten every day."

"You hurt every day?" Yugi asked, Malik nodded and my Anger levels rose

"Yugi heal Malik I have someone I need to deal with, once you are done stay here, don`t move until I come back got it?" Yugi nodded and started to heal Malik while I stood up and walked off to find the head of the stable. It didn`t take me long cause I found him talking to some guards and I approached causing the guards to stiffen

"And then he lied to me saying that one of the Priests had asked him to do something, I mean who would ask that slave to do anything, he`s a freak-"

"And you would know he was lying how?" he spun around with his eye wide

"Well, he is an untrustworthy slave." He replied

"Did you check with the Priest to see if he was lying?"

"No."

"Then how do you know he was?"

"Pharaoh." I heard Seth say, I turned around to see Seth with a confused look on his face

"Seth, is something wrong?"

"No I just thought you had left already."

"We were about to leave when we came across Malik."

"Marik`s obsession?"

"Yes, Yugi and I found out he`s also a Neko, and this idiot-"I pointed to the head of the stable"- decided to punish him for being late without even checking his story first."

"And his story was?"

"Marik had asked Malik to do something this morning, and he arrived here late and got beaten by him." I pointed to the head again

"Well, I came by to give them your new law."

"What new law?" the stable head asked and I smirked

"The one that stated that no-one is allowed to harm a Neko in any way; if they do there will be punishment." Seth explained. The head paled

"And Since Malik is a Neko, and you beat him I believe it is time for your punishment." The guards he was taking to him before grabbed his arms

"Wait I didn`t know he was a Neko."

"Neko`s are very good at hiding, but never the less you should have checked his story first."

"Pharaoh what do you want us to do with him?" One of the guards asked

"Put him in the dungeon for now, I have other things to do." Both Guards nodded ad dragged him away

"Atem."

"Yes Seth?"

"Where`s Yugi?"

"Healing Malik, come on I`m surprised you didn`t see them when you walked past."

"Actually I came out of that door over there." He pointed to a door that lead straight to the hallways of the Palace

"Ah, now I get why you didn`t see them." We walked back to where Yugi was

"Thank you Yugi." I heard Malik say

"You`re welcome, me glad help." Yugi replied as I approached his ear twitched before he looked over at us and smiled

"Papa, Uncle Sef!" He ran over and I scooped him into my arms

"Hey little one, I wasn`t gone that long."

"Me still miss you." I chuckled and looked over at Malik to see him stood up

"Are you Malik?" Seth asked

"Y-yes." He replied

"Come with me I`ll take you to Marik, he`s been looking for you." Malik nodded and followed Seth as he left the room

"Papa we go now?" I looked down at Yugi and smiled

"Yes we can go now." I walked beck over to Heba and set Yugi on his back again before I walked over to grab a set of reigns and walked back over to the pair and Pulling them onto Heba and making sure they are secure before climbing onto Heba back and making sure Yugi was safe for incidents before pulling out of the stable and walking towards a group of Guards


	28. Chapter 28

"Pharaoh is there something we might do for you?" one of them asked as I reached them

"Yes I need a few of you to escort me into the kingdom."

"Of course Pharaoh." Six of them surrounded the horse and I nodded to the first one that called out to me when I first approached

"Move out!" he yelled and the guard started to walk and I followed. As we were approaching the kingdom I looked down at Yugi to see him looking down at the guards before looking up at me

"Papa."

"Yes Yugi?"

"They always like that?"

"Like what little one?" he pointed at them

"Like that, all stuck up." I chuckled

"Yugi they`re not stuck up, they are being alert just in case someone decides to attack us." He looked up at me with wide watery eyes

"But why would people do that papa?" I pulled him closer to me to sooth him a little to stop him from crying

"Because, not everyone likes me, and some people would rather someone else be in charge."

"But I like you papa." I smiled

"I know you do Yugi, and so do a lot of other people, but not others, so some people try to um take my crown."

"But Papa I don`t want you to go."

"Don`t worry Yugi I`m not going anywhere not for a while at least."

"Papa promise?" I smiled

"I promise." He smiled and snuggled into my stomach causing me to chuckle. We arrived in the kingdom and the people started to stop what they were doing and stared at us causing Yugi who was looking around in awe to whimper. I growled slightly and glared at them causing them to jump and hurry back to what they were doing

"Papa why they stare?"

"I don`t know Yugi, but it`s very rude." Yugi nodded and continued to look around

"I didn`t know the royal Family were Freaks." I heard someone say and a suddenly stopped Heba and turned back to glare at the person

"How dare you disrespect the Royal Family especially in my presence!"

"M-My P-Pharaoh! I-I`m so-"

"Save it, you shouldn`t have disrespected my family in the first place!" Yugi hissed at the man

"Bad man, you upset Papa."

"I-I`m so-"

"No Speak! You upset Papa more!" I chuckled slightly

"My Pharaoh, your orders?" One of the guards asked, I looked at the man to see him glaring at Yugi, causing him to cower slightly. I pulled Yugi close to me and glared at the man

"You know what to do when the Royal Family is disrespected." The guard nodded and I heard murmurs as the man was taken to the palace and I continued to ride through the kingdom

"That man deserves whatever the pharaoh chooses to do."

"No-one should disrespect the royal family."

"How can you dislike something as cute and adorable as the Neko with the Pharaoh."

"The pharaoh must really care for that Neko."

I smiled at all the comments and I looked down at Yugi to find him fast asleep. I chuckled and turned Heba around to head back to the palace. We arrived no long after and I climbed off Heba before picking Yugi up and leaving the stables and leaving one of the guards to dismount my horse. I walked through the hallways heading to my chambers when Marik approached me with Malik behind him

"Atem, I just wanted to thank you and Yugi for today." Marik stated and I nodded

"It was my pleasure to help Marik and you can thank Yugi later at the moment he`s asleep." Marik patted Yugi behind his ears causing him to purr in his sleep

"What did you do to the little guy? He looks worn out."

"We went into the kingdom, and met a man who dared to disrespect the royal family just because I had Yugi with me."

"What an asshole, can I torture him?" I chuckled

"Maybe, but I want to get Yugi back to my chambers first before I decide anything."

"Alright, we will leave you too it."

**"Sleep well Yugi." **Malik said and Yugi curled up in my arms and snuggling into my warmth

"I`m sure he will Malik."

"Ah, I-I forgot y-you can understand us." Malik nervously said causing Marik and I to chuckle

"I`ll have to have that spell put on me so I can understand the Neko language as well." Marik said while pulling Malik close causing him to blush and I chuckled

"Well, I`m sure Yami and Jono would be happy to place the spell o both you and Bakura, but right now I must get back to my chambers before either Yugi wakes up or Yami starts to get worried."

"Alright, we`ll leave you be, goodnight Atem." Marik said and began to pull Malik down the hall

"Goodnight Pharaoh." Malik called as he was pulled around the corner and out of sight, I chuckled and continued onto my chambers. When I got there I opened the door to see Yami pacing the room not even noticing that I had arrived until I had closed the door and tucked Yugi into my bed because the next thing I knew I had arms thrown around my neck and Yami was kissing me, which shocked me at first but I quickly returned it afterwards before we pulled apart for air

"Well hello to you too."

"I was worried where were you?"


	29. Chapter 29

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his waist

"Relax Yugi and I are both fine, we went out into the kingdom cause Yugi wanted to see it."

"Oh, alright then…I heard about Malik is he alright?"

"Yes he`s fine, Yugi healed him and he is now under the protection of Marik."

"Well that`s good."

"Yes it is."

"I brought dinner here for you and I`ve already eaten plus I`m tired so I'm going to go to bed." I kissed him for the last time tonight before pulling away

"Alright, goodnight Yami." I un-wrapped my arms and he un-wrapped his from around my neck

"Goodnight Atem, sleep well Yugi." He then turned and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. I walked over to Yugi and gently shook him awake causing him to whine and curl up into a ball. I chuckled and shook him again

"Yugi, wake up little one, you need to eat before you sleep some more." He turned over to face me and slowly opened his eye

"Papa?" he whispered

"Yes it me Yugi, come on little one you need to get some food inside you."

"No, sweep more." And he turned away for me again. I chuckled and pulled the covers away causing him to yelp from the cold gust of air that hit him and curled up even more, I chuckled again and picked him causing him to yelp and cling to me

"Come on little one you need to eat then we can both go to sleep okay?" he yawned and nodded

"Okay papa." I smiled and carried him over to my desk where the food sat. I sat down with Yugi half asleep on my lap, I chuckled and picked a peach and held it in front of him which he quickly took from me and began eating. I smiled and picked up some bread before splitting it in two and handing some to Yugi just as he finished the peach, he took the bread; took a bite and I followed suit by eating the bread as well. I continued to eat the meal with yugi until I handed him another peach and he didn`t take it, which surprised me cause Yugi loves peaches. I looked down at him to see him fast asleep with his head leaning against my stomach. I smiled and set the fruit down in the bowl before gently picking Yugi up and carrying him over to the bed and setting him down before changing into my bed clothes and placing my clothes from today on a chair by the door to be collected and cleaned. I climbed into bed next to Yugi who instantly curled up next to me, I smiled and pulled the covers over us and falling asleep with a smile on my face.

{I`m going to be a real arse here and skip a few months so enjoy XD ~Dark}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Skip ahead SIX MONTHS~

**Atem`s Pov (Still)**

It`s been six months now and Jono told me It`s Yugi`s birthday in a few weeks' time. He`s matured a bit now, he can hide his ears and tail away like Jono can, which he seem to be happy about. He still calls me Papa, not that I mind. Mana still can`t remember anything about what happened but she does now Neko`s exist just not that yugi, Jono, Malik and Ryou are Neko`s within the Palace. My law still stands about Neko`s being harmed and I dealt with Vivian, the man who disrespected the Royal family and the head of the stables, which has been taken over by someone else now.

I`m currently sat in my office going over paper work and signing documents with Seth telling me who was coming to visit and what trails are coming up

"And then we need to plan Yugi`s birthday." Seth said pulling me out of my thoughts

"Huh?"

"I said we need to plan for Yugi`s Birthday, it`s in a few weeks."

"I know it is Seth, Jono told me and keeps telling me, his excuse is "so I won`t forget", like I could forget though, not to mention both Yugi and Yami keep telling me as well."

"Well, what are you going to do for his birthday?"

"I was thinking on letting Jono plan it, with your help and observation that is."

"I think that`s a good idea, Jono will like that."

"I thought he might, did you say Vivian`s father was coming for a visit?"

"Yes he should be arriving next week."

"Did he give a reason to him coming here?"

"Well, there was the treaty, visiting the son of an old friend and Yugi`s birthday."

"Alright, I don`t actually mind him, I don`t know how Vivian turned out the way she did with a father like that."

"I guess it comes from her mother, you remember what happened at the sentencing right?"

"Yes I remember."

_Flashback_

_I was currently sat on my throne with Yugi curled up on my lap with his tail wrapped around his legs and tucked underneath him with his head resting on my lap ; I nodded over to Seth who called for Vivian to be brought in. the doors opened and Vivian was brought in by Honda and Otogi_

_"Let me go you ungrateful bastards!" Vivian yelled and tried to struggle but failed_

_"Get the hell off my Daughter!" Lady Wong yelled, I looked over to see Emperor Wong trying to restrain his wife_

_"Dear, please she brought this upon herself." He said to her_

_"So you`re not even going to try and stop it!?" _

_"There is nothing I can do, I have heard what has happened and what she gets is her own fault."_

_"She`s your Daughter!"_

_"And I raised her better than this! It`s you that has gotten it into her head that she would marry the_

_Pharaoh and got her into this crazy obsession, and I for one will no longer stand for it, the Pharaoh is my friend and his Father~ may he rest in peace~ was also my friend, I will not watch Egypt fall because you have pushed our daughter into this crazy obsession, she gets what she deserves." I smiled at what the Emperor had said and turned back to look at Vivian who was looking at her father with tears flowing down her face_

_"Daddy…" she said_

_"I can`t believe you are just going to let our daughter die here!" Lady Wong yelled at the Emperor_

_"After what she has done, I will no longer call her my daughter." Both Lady Wong and Vivian gasped at this_

_"Are you two quite finished? We would like to get this trail over with." Seth said_

_"Stay out of this!" Lady Wong yelled at Seth and Yugi hissed while jumping up onto the arm of my thrown_

_"Leave uncle Sef alone." _

_"What Yugi said is correct any more comments toward my family or council you will be in the same place you daughter is so please try and keep quiet, if not leave the room." She glared at me and sat back in her seat and I smirked victoriously before pulled Yugi back onto my lap and he took up the same position as he was in before_

_"Bakura, Marik I left this one to you, what is your choice in punishment?"_

_"With all the misdeeds she has done-"_

_"What has my daughter done!?" Lady Wong yelled, I sighed_

_"Seth if you could?" he nodded_

_"Princess Vivian is accused with Harm on the Pharaohs personal servant, threats towards my personal servant, threats towards Yugi-" this cause several gasped including one from the Emperor"-entering the Pharaoh`s chambers without permission, accusing myself of treason and lying in front of everyone here besides the Emperor and his wife." Seth concluded_

_"She wouldn`t do any of that! Not my Daughter!"_

_"Enough! She did every one of those things mentioned now be silent before I have you thrown out of my kingdom cause quite frankly you are irritating me." She was quite after that but I didn`t look at her, instead I stroked Yugi and scratched him behind the ears causing him to purr and melting my anger away_

_"Shall I continue Pharaoh?" Bakura asked_

_"Yes continue I want this over with."_

_"With all that she has done we have decided to strip her of her title and publicly behead her." I nodded_

_"Emperor any objections-" I saw Lady Wong was about to speak up"- not a word from you Lady Wong I have heard enough for your mouth." And she promptly closed her mouth _

_"No Pharaoh I have no objections." The Emperor said_

_"Daddy please!" Vivian yelled_

_"I raised you better than this, and you better keep your opinions to yourself the rest of the time we are here or I will make sure you are in the same place as her." He said to Lady Wong and pointed to Vivian. Lady Wong then chose to storm out of the room and the Emperor sighed_

_"I am sorry for all she has caused you, my wife as well."_

_"Daddy!"_

_"Enough from you, this is your own fault if you hadn't had listened to your mother you wouldn't be here right now."_

_"But I wouldn`t be married to Atem either!"_

_"No offence but I wouldn`t marry you even if you weren't crazy, and by the way it`s Pharaoh to you." She gasped and I head the emperor along with Seth, Bakura and Marik chuckle_

_"Daddy!" _

_"Seth."_

_"Honda." The said guard nodded and helped Otogi drag her from the room kicking and screaming_

_"Council dismissed." The council nodded and left the room only leaving Bakura, Marik, Seth, The Emperor, Yugi and I in the room. The Emperor walked over to me and scratched Yugi behind the ears causing him to purr and I chuckled_

_"Sorry, I`ve been wanting to do that since I arrived." The Emperor said_

_"It`s no problem, Yugi seems to be enjoying it." The Emperor took his hand away causing Yugi to Whine and then look up at me with a Pout on his face_

_"Papa…" I smiled and scratched him behind the ears again causing him to purr_

_"I`m sure your father would be proud if her could see you right now." The emperor said_

_"I believe so too, and I know he would love Yugi just as much as I love him."_

~Flashback End~


	30. Chapter 30

"Yes, Lady Wong wasn`t happy." Seth said

"I know, I tried to keep Yugi away from her but she always seemed to end up near her."

"I know Jono wasn`t pleased."

"I could guess, is Lady Wong coming with the Emperor?"

"He didn`t say, but I have no doubt she will." I sighed and put down my pen

"She hates me, the Emperor sent me a letter saying she wanted to start war with us but he refused, it`s a good thing he did too."

"The Emperor Wouldn`t do that to Egypt anyway…..What are you thinking of getting Yugi for his birthday?"

"I`m not sure, he already had most things here."

"But what is the one thing he doesn't have Atem?"

"I don`t know."

"A proper father, Why not take Yugi in as your own and by that I mean adopt him."

"What does Jono think of that?"

"He suggested it, for if you didn`t have an idea of what to get him."

"So Jono wants me to do this?"

"Yes, now come on and let`s take a break, you`ve been at this all morning, I can tell you`re exhausted."

"Alright you win." I stood up from my desk and walked out of the room with Seth walking next to me. We walked to the garden (where we knew everyone would be) and spotted Yugi chasing Butterflies but didn`t see anyone else

"Yugi." He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at me before a huge smiled spread onto his face and he ran over to us

"Papa, uncle Sef!" I scooped him up into my arms as he reached us and Seth ruffled his hair

"Hey little guy, where`s Jono?" Seth asked

"Me don`t know, he told me to wait here for you." Yugi replied

"Where`s everyone else?"

"Working." Yugi said, I sighed and looked at Seth and he didn`t look happy

"Seth?"

"How could he leave his little brother out here on his own? He could have been kidnapped or anything."

"Seth calm down we`ll find out why Yugi was left to his own devices, but right now you need to cool off." Seth took a few deep breaths before smiling as Yugi who looked slightly scared

"Sorry Yugi I didn`t mean to scare you." Seth said

"It okay, Jono said you act like this."

"Jono told you Seth would react like that?" Yugi nodded and pointed over to a tree, we looked over just in time to see Jono and Yami step out from behind it smiling

"You really think I would leave Yugi by himself with no-one around to watch him?" Jono asked

"Well it seemed that way a few minutes ago Jono." Seth said

"We were just going to see what your reactions were and Yugi was very happy to take place." Yami explained

"You said me get tickle if me say no!" Yugi complained, and I frowned slightly at the pair

"Guys? Did you say that just so Yugi would help you?" they gulped before nervously laughing

"It`s possible." Jono said while scratching the back of his head. I sighed and shook my head

"Guys tickling Yugi is for punishment purposes only, not for blackmail you two know that."

"Me been good papa, me did as told, me stayed with Jono."

"I know you did Yugi, you`re not in trouble so you don`t have to worry."

"Okay Papa."

"So this is where everyone`s been hiding." I heard Marik say, I turned around to see Marik, Malik, Bakura and Ryou

"I`ve been doing paper work all morning with Seth, Jono, Yami and Yugi have been here in the garden."

"Oh, so we could have come to bother you a while ago then?"

"No." Seth answered. I sighed and set Yugi on the ground

"Why don`t you go chase butterflies Yugi?"

"Okay Papa." He then ran off after a butterfly

"You`d make a good father for him Atem." Bakura stated

"Thanks guys."

"Atem, I want you to become Yugi`s father or adoptive father, he deserves someone like you to care for him, I know he has us all but he needs someone to look up to and that can`t just be me, he looks to you as a father figure…but I know he wishes you were his dad." Jono said whilst looking at me directly in the eyes. I nodded

"Alright Jono, I`ll take Yugi in as my own."

"Wait wouldn`t that make Yugi royalty?" Marik asked

"Yes it would, if Atem we to have a child or take a child in and claim it as his own that child would become royalty and the heir to the throne when Atem passes." Seth explained

"But since Jono is Yugi`s brother wouldn`t that make him royalty as well?" Bakura asked

"Yes, it would, but it would be up to Jono whether he wanted to accept it or not."

"I don`t want it." Jono said

"Why not?" Marik asked

"Because I`m happy where I am, and it`s not like Yugi is just going to forget me."


	31. Chapter 31

"Yugi wouldn`t be able to forget you no matter how hard he tried."

"I know, but seriously I`m happy where I am, I don`t need riches and special treatment cause it would just send me crazy."

"You have a point there." Marik muttered and I chuckled

"Alright enough talk on this we`ve already established I will be taking Yugi in as my own so let`s drop the subject now." Everyone nodded and I smiled "Now that we have that sorted I have a proposition for you Jono."

"What is it?" he asked

"I`m willing to let you plan Yugi`s birthday as long as you don`t go overboard."

"Who can help?"

"Anyone you choose, but Seth is the over viewer you have to put everything past him to get confirmation."

"I can live with that, who`s coming?"

"Emperor Wong I know is coming, The Japanese Emperor is coming, other than that I`m not sure, Seth is the one in charge of people visiting and what-not."

"I`m not, I just get informed." Seth complained

"Well it`s now your job to find out." I patted his shoulder and he sighed

"Fine, only because it is for Yugi."

"You know this will make you a real uncle now Seth." Bakura stated

"Papa, Papa come look!" I smiled and we all walked over to Yugi to see a Butterfly settled on his hands

"Wow, it`s very pretty Yugi."

"Congrats on catching it little one." Marik said

"Thanks uncle Ma-ik."

"Is this the first one you`ve caught Yugi?" Bakura asked

"Yes uncle Ku-a."

"Well I`m sure you`ll catch more little guy." Seth said and then the butterfly flew from Yugi`s hands and over to some flowers

"Oh, bye butte-fly." Yugi said then reached up to me. I smiled and picked him up

"Are you going to catch butterflies another day?" Yugi nodded

"What do you want to do now?" Seth asked

"Play uncles!" everyone chuckled and I handed Yugi to Seth

"Then what are we waiting for?" Marik asked, I chuckled as he took Yugi from Seth and set him on his shoulders before running around the garden making Yugi laugh. I walked over to Yami (who was stood watching Yugi and Marik with his back to me) and wrapped my arms around his waist causing him to jump slightly before relaxing into my hold

"He has one strange yet extended family." Yami stated

"Yes he does, but he`s happy and I wouldn`t have it any other way."

"I`m glad you`re taking him in as your own, I think it will be nice yet good for him."

"Yes it will be a good experience for him."

"And a good life too."

"Yes, but I`m slightly worried about Jono."

"Why?"

"Because if people find out that Yugi and Jono are related I`ll be asked why only one of them are royalty and not the other."

"Well if people ask why not say his life is a risk so he`s in hiding, but I doubt them would find out, people would just think they are protective of each other."

"You have a good point there Yami."

"Papa, Papa look!" I looked over at Yugi to see he was stood on both Marik and Bakura`s shoulders, I gasped

"Yugi be careful."

"Come on Atem you really think we would let Yugi get harmed?" Marik asked

"I guess not, just don`t drop him."

"We won`t, come Yugi let`s play ball."

"Yay! Ball, ball!" I chuckled and Marik ran off with Yugi on his back with Bakura chasing them

"This will never get old." Seth stated and he chuckled at the scene

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{You may hate me now but I don`t care, I couldn`t think of any fillers for before Yugi`s birthday so *Sticks tongue out*}

**Time skip- Yugi`s birthday, Morning**

**Atem`s Pov still**

I woke up first this morning and I watched Yugi as he slept until Yami came out of his room

"You know I don`t see why you don`t just move into this room."

"Y-you`re awake." I frowned and climbed out of the bed being careful not to wake Yugi

"Yes, where were you going?"

"I was going to help Jono with the final preparations, the Japanese emperor arrives later today." I nodded and pulled him into a kiss before letting him go

"Alright, I will see you later." He nodded and kissed me again before walking out of the room and quietly closing the door. I smiled and went to get dressed when I was finished I pulled an outfit out of my wardrobe for Yugi to wear today and placed it folded on the chair at my desk. I then walked into the bathroom and ran Yugi a shallow bath cause he doesn`t like water that much but washed himself anyway. I walked back into the bedroom to see you sat up and rubbing his eyes sleepily, I smiled and walked over before sitting down on the edge of the bed so I was facing him

"Papa?" I smiled

"Happy birthday Yugi."


	32. Chapter 32

His face light up in a bright smile and he jumped up and hugged me

"Thank you Papa." I laughed and held him at shoulder length

"You`re welcome Yugi, come on I drew you a bath, it`s not deep and it`s not too hot either." He smiled

"Papa up, up." I chuckled and picked him up before carrying him into the bathroom and set him down

"Do you want to do it yourself? Or do you want me to help?"

"Me do it myself, you watch." I smiled

"Alright." I sat down in the chair he uses to stand on to reach the sink, I watched as he washed himself, I closed my eyes for a few seconds and thought back to the first day I met Yugi

_Flashback_

_I walked through town with Seth just embracing the freedom from the Palace wall. I sighed and took a deep breath in. And I heard Seth chuckle beside me_

_"Enjoying your freedom?" _

_"Immensely, thank you for doing this Seth."_

_"You`re welcome, I just thought you could use some time away from the place."_

_"Well I appreciate it." we carried on walking past stalls and vendors when a heard a whine and then a whimper coming from something covered in a white sheet _

_"Atem did you heard that?"_

_"Yes Seth, it sounded like a baby whimpering and whining and its coming from under there." I pointed to the white sheet. Seth and I walked over to the stall and Seth started to lift the sheet only to be stopped by the stall owner_

_"Pharaoh, High Priest is there something I can help you with?" the man asked_

_"Yes, we`d like to see what is under this sheet."_

_"Ah, I` afraid that`s not possible."_

_"And why`s that?" Seth asked_

_"Because it`s my stall."_

_"And this is the Pharaoh`s Kingdom if he wants to see what is under the sheet, you will let him Ra damn it!" I placed a hand on Seth`s shoulder_

_"Calm yourself cousin, you have one chance you either let me see or I will have you arrested for refusal." The man growled before lifting the sheet. There was a cage there and inside the cage was a young baby._

_ The tiny child had small black cat ears tipped in amethyst flat against his head and a long black tail with a soft amethyst tip wrapped around his waist. His hair was a deep black with purple tips. His eyes the same colour as the tips of his long hair were narrowed and filled with tears that were threatening to follow the tracks of many more that had fallen before them._

_I knelt down in front of the cage and opened the door. I carefully picked up the child and pulled him out of the cage and into my arms. The child stiffened before relaxing and snuggling into my chest._

_"Why are you doing? that`s my property!"_

_"Property?! A child is not something that can be bought! A child is something you care for and love! If the Pharaoh wants to take the child with him he will." Seth explained_

_"I suggest you pack up and leave my kingdom before I change my mind and send guards down here to arrest you." I walked away from the stall with the child carefully wrapped up into my arms, soundly sleeping_

_"Atem, what are you going to do with the child?" Seth asked_

_"Well, first I`m going to get it checked out by Isis, then we`ll see where we go from there."_

_"I think that is a wise choice." We both looked down as we heard the young one sigh in content _

_"Though he does seem to be very comfy in your arms Atem."_

_"He does? Never the less let's get back to the Palace and have him checked over." We arrived back at the Palace ten minutes later and headed straight to Isis`s healing chambers and walked inside_

_"Isis, are you here?" Seth asked, a few moments later Isis walked out of her office_

_"Yes, what may I help the pair of you with?"_

_"Mew?__** (Hello?)**__" I looked down to see confused amethyst eyes looking up at me_

_"Hello Little One."_

_"Mew__** (hello)**__" I smiled down at him before looking at Isis_

_"I need you to look him over to make sure he is alright."_

_"Of course, might I ask where you find him?" I walked over to the bed to set him down on it but he only clung to my tunic_

_"He was caged at one of the stalls in town, the cage was covered over with a sheet, if it wasn't for him whimpering and whining we wouldn't have found him." Seth explained, I tried to set the child down again which resulted in him clinging tighter accidently catching me with his claws _

_"It looks like he doesn`t want to let go of you Pharaoh." Isis commented_

_"Yes it looks that way, come on Little One Isis won`t hurt you, she just wants to make sure you`re okay."_

_"Mew Mew? __**(No hurt?)**__" He looked up at me with worried eyes_

_"I promise no harm will come to you, you can come right back into my arms after Isis has checked you over, but you must let go first." the child slowly let go and I gently place him on the bed before moving back to stand next to Seth earning a wine from the child I chuckled as Isis did a quick check over of him. After she was finished I walked back over and picked him up before he could start his whining. He clung to my tunic and snuggled up to my chest_

_"He seems to be okay apart from a few bruises he should be fine."_

_"Thank you Isis." _

_"Just out of curiosity will you be naming the young one?"_

_"You might as well Atem, I doubt he`ll want to be away for you." Seth commented_

_"Um...I think I`ll name him Yugi, do you like that name little one?" he looked up at me and smiled_

_"Mew__** (Yes)**__" I chuckled_

_Flashback end_

"Papa, Papa, PAPA!" I snapped my eyes open and looked at Yugi to see him smiling at me

"Are you done?" he nodded and raised his arms, I chuckled and picked up a towel before walking over to Yugi and wrapping the towel around him and lifting him out and into my arms, wrapping him up like a new born baby making him giggle. I chuckled and drained the bath before walking back into the bedroom and picking up Yugi`s outfit and sitting down on the bed before drying him and dressing him into his clothes and sitting him down on my knee

"There all dressed."

"Just like papa." I chuckled

"Yep, just like me."

"Papa, we see Jono now?"

"How about we go see uncle Bakura and uncle Marik first, they told me If I didn`t bring you to seen them first this morning they would disrupt all of my meeting of the next three weeks." Yugi giggled

"Okay see uncle Ku-a and Ma-ik first." I smiled and picked him up before standing up

"Thank you Yugi, you saved my meetings." He giggled

"Papa work important."

"Yes it is." I walked out of my chambers and headed to Marik and Bakura`s office where they said they would be and knocked on the door, seconds later Ryou opened the door and stepped aside to let us in before closing the door behind us

"You kept your word." Bakura stated and I sat down at the table and set Yugi on my lap

"I said I would, now leave my meetings alone." Marik said

"We will, no hand over Yugi." I sighed and lifted Yugi up to Marik to quickly took him and set him on the table

"Happy birthday little one." Marik said and handed Yugi a wrapped box who happily took it and se it down next to him

"why aren`t you opening it Yugi?" Bakura asked

"Jono no here, Jono always here when I open gifts."

"Well I might as well give you mine now cause you don`t have to open this one, you just have to wear it." Bakura said and stood up for him seat and walked over to his desk and picked up something and walked back over before placing something around Yugi`s neck and sitting back down


	33. Chapter 33

"What this?" Yugi asked, I looked at the necklace before looking at Bakura

"Is that a Royal Scarab?" Bakura nodded

"It`s to show off who he is now, I mean he is or soon will be your son, so he`ll need to be shown like Royalty." Bakura explained and I nodded

"All he needs now is a crown." Marik stated

"He`ll get that later, and by the way thank you for ruining the surprise." I glared at the pair

"Sorry we didn`t know." Bakura said while shrugging his shoulders, I sighed and shook my head

"Please, open my present Yugi." Marik begged, Yugi folded his arms and looked away

"Not yet, no Jono."

"Please just the one present?"

"No."

"Yugi he`s not going to stop until you open his present, Jono won`t mind that you opened a present without him." Bakura explained and Yugi looked at me

"Papa? Will Jono be mad?" I shook my head

"I don`t think he will mind Yugi, why not just open your present from Uncle Marik, I mean you are already wearing your present from Uncle Bakura, why don`t you make Uncle Marik happy now?" after a few brief seconds Yugi nodded

"Okay me open."

"Yes!" Marik cried out, Yugi giggle and picked up the present before pulling off the paper to reveal a clear box filled with twigs and leaves

"What it?" Yugi asked looking curiously

"It`s so the butterflies don`t fly away again, you can keep them in there until you want to let them go." Marik explained

"Really? Papa can I really keep butte-flies?"

"I guess so now, but not forever they do need their own freedom okay?" he nodded

"Okay papa, tank you uncle Ma-ik." Marik smiled and ruffled his hair

"You`re welcome little one." Marik replied

"We see uncle Sef now?" Yugi asked me, I nodded and stood up before lifting him into my arms

"Are you guys coming with us?"

"You think we`re going to leave the birthday boys side today? Ra no." Marik exclaimed, Yugi giggled and I chuckled before leaving the room and heading down to the dining room and walking inside to see Seth stood up and Jono, Malik and Yami sat the table

"Uncle Sef!" Yugi called out and Seth turned and smiled

"Happy birthday Yugi." He said. I walked over and Seth took Yugi from me before sitting down next to Jono. Marik sat down next to Malik, Bakura and Ryou sat down next to each other and I sat down in my usual spot at the head of the table

"Happy birthday little bro." Jono said

"Tank you Jono, uncle Sef." Yugi said

"What have you got there little guy?" Seth said pointing to the box in Yugi`s hands

""Uncle Ma-ik gave me it, it holds butte-flies."

"But you can`t keep them forever remember?"

"I remember papa."

"Good." I picked up an apple and began to eat it when the doors burst open and Honda rushed in

"Pharaoh." He said in a panicky tone, I rose from my seat

"Honda what is it?"

"It`s Lady Wong sir, she`s heading this way and she`s not happy." I sighed

"Any idea why she isn`t happy?"

"No sir I`m sorry." Yugi began hissing just as Lady Wong burst into the room with the Emperor Wong behind her

"Pharaoh I`m terribly sorry for the intrusion." Emperor Wong said and I held my hand up in dismissal

"What is the meaning of this?" Lady Wong demanded

"Meaning of what?"

"Celebrating the birth of this-this-creature!" she yelled pointing to Yugi. I heard Yugi whimper and try to hide in Seth`s chest, I also heard four sets of growling I turned to see everyone out of their seats and stood around Seth and Yami, Jono, Malik and Ryou with their ears and tail out and I sat Yugi`s tail out and curled around his chest and ears flat against his head

"Don`t you dare say a bad word against him."

"Why that`s all he is, that`s what they all are nothing but creatures that need to be rid-"

"Keep your mouth shut! Or Ra help me I will have you kicked out of my kingdom."

"Why are you stopping me from saying the truth?" I walked over to Seth and took Yugi in my arms

"Because it`s not the truth, and I will not have you disrespecting my son!" her eyes widened and the Emperor smiled

"Your-your son?"

"Yes, so you say anything bad against him you will be saying bad against the prince." Seth said with a smirk, Lady Wong growled and left the room. I sighed and hugged Yugi closer to me

"I am really sorry for this Pharaoh." Emperor Wong said and Yugi sniffed and I felt drops of water on my tunic

"It fine, it`s just why today?" I stroked Yugi`s back to calm him down. Emperor Wong walked over and tapped Yugi on the shoulder causing him to turn him head and look at the Emperor who smiled and pulled something out of a pocket in his tunic before gently taking Yugi`s wrist and fastening it around it

"Happy Birthday Prince Yugi." Emperor Wong smiled as Yugi leant forward and hugged him before hugging me again, I nodded at the Emperor and he turned and left with a wave

"What did he fasten around Yugi`s wrist?" Jono asked. I looked down and saw it was a bracelet with both the Egyptian crest and the Chinese crest combined as one. It was the crest we had created when Egypt and China formed an alliance

"It`s a bracelet that has the alliance crest on it."

"That means that China accepts Yugi." Seth said

"Yes."

"What about Lady Wong? She doesn`t accept any of us." Jono said

"Lady Wong has no say in this alliance or who Emperor Wong accepts it`s his choice at the end of the day."

"Why don`t we head to the throne room?" Seth suggested

"I heard the Japanese Emperor arrived this morning." Jono said quietly

"Yes, let`s head there it might cheer Yugi up." Everyone nodded and we walked to the throne room with Honda who opened the door for us. We walked inside and Yugi lifted his head and sniffed

"What is it Yugi?" Yugi began looking around the room

"Me smell Neko, smell same as-"

"Grandpa, Yugi grandpa`s not gone or up in the sky Yugi." The Chinese Emperor began to walk over to us and we walked towards him and we met in the middle

"Pharaoh."

"Emperor Mutuo, I`m glad you could join us."

"As am I, I was happy when I first heard of your law that protects Neko`s."

"Well, I couldn`t stand the sight of Neko`s being hurt."

**"Ji-chan..." ** The Emperor looked to Yugi and smiled causing Yugi to whimper and hide in my shoulder

**"Shh, Yugi it`s alright, I`m here." **I heard the Emperor say causing Yugi to whimper and I frowned

"I think we need to go else were to discuss this, Jono, Seth, Emperor come with me, Bakura, Marik don`t let anything get out of hand." Both nodded and carried on walking into the room and I walked out of the room with Yugi, Seth, Jono and the emperor. We walked to my office and inside, I walked over to my desk and pulled Yugi`s favourite ball from my desk draw before trying to set him down but this only resulted in him clinging tighter. I sighed and sat down at my desk placing the ball on my lap for Yugi for when he wanted it. I looked to the others to see the all seated and trying to hide in Seth`s chest

"Would you like to explain Emperor?" he looked to me and opened his mouth to speak

"Well-"

**"WHY! WHY DID YOU LEAVE? WHY DIDN`T MOTHER OR FATHER TEL US YOU WERE ALIVE INSTED OF COVERING IT UP BY TELL US YOU WERE DEAD? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUST YOU HURT YUGI? HOW MUCH YOU HURT ME?!" **Jono yelled in the Neko language

**"Jono, it was for your safety, you couldn`t know." ** The emperor replied

**"SAFETY?! IF IT WAS SO DANGEROUS FOR US TO KNOW YOU WERE ALIVE WHY ARE YOU HERE NOW?!" **

"Jono enough." Seth snapped

"No! He lied to us! My own parents lied to us! How can I even trust what he`s saying now?"

"I assure you I am and will tell you the truth Jono."

**"Papa, me want leave." ** Yugi whispered to me, I pulled him closer and stroked his head as he cried

"Shh, Yugi it`s alright." I looked over to Seth who was looked at me and I nodded at him silent question of - is Yugi crying?-

"How do I know that`s not a lie?!" Jono yelled

"When have you ever know me to lie Jono?" the emperor asked

"Hmm, how about all my life!" I stood up from my seat with Yugi safely in my arms

"THAT`S ENOUGH FROM THE BOTH OF YOU! Not only are you causing Yugi upset, but on his birthday, I want an explanation...now."

"He-" Jono pointed to the Emperor "- is mine and Yugi`s grandfather who we were told by our parents he was dead, but as actually ruling Japan, Yugi and I have been lied to our entire life." Jono explained, I looked to the Emperor and raised an eyebrow

"And why`s that?" and the Emperor sighed

"At the time I came to Egypt I was n hiding so I went to stay with my daughter and her husband with their two kids, after a few months I was told I could return to Japan but I didn`t have the heart to say goodbye, and break their hearts so my son-in-law came up with the idea of saying I had died in my sleep so I could return without seeing their heart-broken faces. I continued to rule Japan keeping in contact with my daughter until they were killed and I lost track of my two grandsons, until a few months ago, knowing Yugi`s birthday was coming up and Jono and Yugi had no carers I decided I would come and explain things and take them into my care." The emperor explained, I stared in shock and slowly sat down in my seat again

"Atem?" Seth asked

"How can you do that? After all these months after a year? What right do you have?!" Jono asked

"The right that I am the remaining family member, which means I will be taking you will me." The emperor explained. I lowered my head and let a few tears run down my face

"Papa?"


	34. Chapter 34

"Atem? Are you alright?" Seth whispered, I saw he was knelt down next to me

"How can you say that? It seems like you haven`t given a damn until right now, if you had of cared you could have come to the pharaoh and asked for his help in finding us but you didn`t did you?" Jono asked

"Papa?"

"Atem, come on speak to me." Seth whispered again and I shook my head

"Uncle Sef, Papa upset?"

"Yes Yugi, he is, he doesn`t want yo to be taken away he loved you very much, we all do."

"Papa that true?" I nodded and Yugi kissed my cheek before climbing out of my hold and into the desk. I felt myself being pulled from the chair and pulled into a hug

"It`ll be alright Atem." Seth whispered

**"STOP! YOU MAKE PAPA UPSET!" **

**"Who?"** the Emperor asked

**"The Pharaoh adopted Yugi and he calls him papa." **Jono answered

**"No, I won`t allow that."** The Emperor stated

**"STAY AWAY!" **Yugi yelled

**"Yes, stay away Yugi doesn`t want you near him nor the Pharaoh."** Jono said

**"You can`t possibly be happy here as you are."**

**"Actually I am, I am happy as a servant to high priest Seth and I am happy I am with my brother the new Prince of Egypt."**

**"What?"**

**"Yugi is being crowned today as the Prince of Egypt cause The Pharaoh adopted him."**

**"But you are royalty as well and you belong to Japan, both of you do."**

**"You don`t seem to care about what we want do you?"**

**"You`re underage-"**

**"I`m sixteen and fully capable of making decisions for both Yugi and myself!...you see this? This shows I belong to Priest Seth and this shows that china accepts him as the Prince of Egypt, you can`t take us away from here."**

**"The hell I can`t!"**

**"If you did that it would be treason!"**

**"You`re my family! "**

**"Then why lie? You never told us about being the Emperor! You told us the Emperor was a bad person! And you left with no warning making us think you were dead! You don`t do that to family! At least mother and father said goodbye before they left us." **

"Come on Atem you can`t do this." Seth whispered

"I can, my whole world is about to be ripped from my hands by one of our own allies, I-I just can`t deal with that right now, I can`t even face him cause I know I would be able to stop crying."

"No if I have anything to say about it." Seth let go of me and stood up

"Priest, where is that Pharaoh?" the emperor asked with venom laced in his tone

"You have no right to waltz in here and rip our pride and joy away, just because you want to!"

"How dare you! They are my family!"

"Front what I heard, you stopped being family to them the moment you lied."

"How would you know?"

"Have you even thought about what they might want? What they want to do? If they want to leave with you?"

"they are not old-"

"Jono is sixteen he can make his own decisions as for Yugi he is under the care of the Pharaoh so you really have no say in whether they stay here or not."

"They are my grandsons-"

"And you haven`t been to see them since the day you left until today, you don`t hae the right nor the authority to come in here to take them away."

"I have every-"

"Yugi do you want to leave here?"

"No, me no leave papa." Yugi answered. I smiled and dried my eyes and face

"He only-"

"Jono? What about you?" Seth asked

"I`m staying here, I don`t go anywhere without Yugi and Yugi isn`t going with you." Jono answered

"You can`t make that choice for him!" the Emperor yelled

"I looked after him after our parents were killed! And then the Pharaoh along with a lot of other people in this palace are looking after him, I will not let you take him!" Jono yelled

"And neither will anybody else in the palace." I heard Bakura said

"Uncle Ku-a! Uncle Ma-ik!" I caught my breath and finally stood up and Seth looked at me

"Are you alright now Atem?" I nodded and looked to the emperor

"You will not be taking Jono or Yugi from Egypt, they were both born here therefore this is their home land, Jono is happy how he is and doesn`t want to change, and Yugi is my son now, you wll not take him from me."

"And what makes him your son?" I pointed to the necklace around Yugi`s neck

"This shows that he is royalty, not only that-" I pulled a scroll out of my desk"- this scroll stated that Yugi is my adopted son and I am his father, meaning you take him away from me it`s kidnapping."

"You can`t-" Yugi reached up to me and I picked him up

"His is my kingdom and I can do as I please, and you even think of starting War with us just think would you`ll be hurting."


	35. Chapter 35

"Now if you`ll excuse us we have a birthday to celebrate not to mention a crowning of a prince." Seth stated while taking Jono`s hand leading him out of the room followed by Marik and Bakura

"Pharaoh please, they are my only family."

"And you can come visit them anytime you want, but you must earn their trust back first."

"But-"

"No more! Me stay wiv Papa and Uncle Sef and Jono here, me no leave wiv Ji-chan me no trust."

**"Yugi please."** Yugi just shook his head

"You do realise I can understand what you are saying so there is no point in trying to plead with Yugi in Neko language."

"Please Pharaoh let me take them with me."

"I will not let you take MY son nor his brother away from here, I will here no more on the subject now if you will excuse me I do have a birthday boy to get t a party you are still welcome to join if you so wish but no funny business." He nodded and I walked out of the room with Yugi hugging me and the emperor following me. We walked back into the throne room and Yugi was immediately taken from me by Marik

"There`s the birthday prince." Marik stated and I chuckled before sitting on my throne. I watched as Yugi was taken around the room and handed different sized gifts which he opened and was carefully placed on a table with his other gifts

"Are you ready?" I heard Seth ask, I looked at him and nodded

"I`ve been ready since the first day he came into my care." Seth nodded and called everyone`s attention before taking Yugi from Marik and setting him onto my lap before pulling out a scroll and reading from but I wasn`t really listening to what he was saying until a crown was placed on Yugi`s head and I hugged Yugi and smiled

"Welcome to the family Yugi." He giggled and hugged me back and everyone cheered

"Tank you Papa."

"CAKE TIME!" Marik called out and Yugi pulled away from the hug and turned to look in his direction and tilted his head

"Cake?"

"Oh no." I heard Jono complain as Yugi jumped from my lap and over to Marik who picked him up

"Is there a problem Jono?"

"Let`s just say you`ll have a hard time in getting Yugi to go to sleep tonight." He smirked and walked off

"I`m going to be dealing with a hyperactive Yugi, a hyperactive three year old, dear Ra help me."

"I wish you good luck Atem, if you want you can blame Marik in the morning." Seth said

"You know I might just do that."


	36. Chapter 36

"Well, I think it`s about time you had some time with your son Atem." Seth said

"I think so too." Seth nodded and walked off and over to Marik (who was trying to stop Yugi from eating his slice of cake causing me to chuckle) and took Yugi out of his lap (causing Marik to complain but Seth just ignored him) and carried him over to me before setting him in my lap giving me a nervous smile and walking off. I frowned and looked down at Yugi before smiling see that he had frosting from the cake around his mouth and down his tunic and he was smiling at me

"Hi papa, me happy, Uncle Ma-ik give me cake, me want more but me no allowed, me like cake, do papa like cake?" I chuckled

"Okay how much cake have you had?"

"Me had a piece, Yami gave me some, some of uncle Ma-ik`s and some of uncle Ku-a`s." I chuckled

"I think you`ve had enough cake for today Chīsana ichi {Little one in Japanese}."

"Papa like cake too?"

"I don`t mind cake but I don`t eat it all the time."

"Why?"

"Because I don`t want to get sick, if you eat too much cake you get sick." Yugi suddenly frowned and placed a hand on his stomach

"Papa me no feel well." I chuckled

"Did you run around after eating cake?"

"Yes." I chuckled again

"That is why you don`t feel well, come on let`s get you better okay?" he nodded and I carefully lifted him into my arms and headed out of the room but was stopped by Marik and Bakura

"Where are you taking Yugi?" Bakura asked

"The party isn`t over yet." Marik stated

"You guys are welcome to continue to celebrate Yugi`s birthday, but I`m taking Yugi out so he doesn`t feel any worst then he does now."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Bakura asked

"Yugi ate too much cake and doesn`t feel well, I have a feeling if he stay here any longer he`ll feel even worst."

"Aw, get better soon little one." Marik said while gently ruffling Yugi`s hair

"Next time don`t eat so much cake." Bakura said while gently patting Yugi`s head and walking off followed by Marik. I shook my head and looked down at Yugi to see him half sleep and smiled before walking out of the room and down to my chambers and inside

"Papa, me thirsty." Yugi whispered. I smiled softly and walked over to my desk where there was a pitcher of water and a set of three glasses. I sat down in the chair place Yugi on my lap who snuggled up into my chest and stomach. I picked up a glass and poured some water in to it

"Here you go Yugi." I handed him the glass and he took it and slowly drank it before handing the glass back to me. I set it on the table before carrying Yugi into the bathroom, grabbing a pair of pyjamas on the way and sitting him on the chair

"Papa, why here?" Yugi asked sleepily, I smiled softly and picked up a damp cloth

"Because, you have frosting around your face and I need to clean it off before you fall asleep." He nodded and closed his eyes as I gently began to clean his face. When I had finished I set the cloth down back and undressed him out of his tunic and replaced them with the pyjamas before picking him up and carrying him into the bedroom placing his dirty clothes in the hamper

"Papa?"

"Yes Yugi?"

"Me sleepy, time for bed yet?" I chuckled

"If you want to go to sleep the sleep Yugi." He nodded and snuggled into my chest. I sat down on my bed and removed his crown and necklace before setting them down on the bedside table


	37. Chapter 37

I looked down at Yugi as he snuggled up even more and smiled. I looked out to the balcony and saw the sun was setting. I carefully picked him up and tucked him into the bed before standing up and walking over to my wardrobe

"Papa?" I looked over at Yugi to see him sat up and rubbing his eyes. I smiled softly

"Go back to sleep Yugi, I'm just getting changed I`ll be there in a minute." He nodded and laid back down. I walked into the bathroom and got changed before placing my clothes in the hamper and walking into the bedroom to see Yami entering the room and closing the door. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist causing him to squeak

"Shh, Yugi's just gone back to sleep." He nodded and leant back against me

"Did Yugi enjoy his day?"

"Somewhat."

"What do you mean?" I sighed

"Yugi and Jono`s grandfather came back and was going to take them away to Japan with him."

"WHAT!?" I quickly clamped my hand over his mouth and looked over at Yugi to see him stir a little before going back to sleep and I leant down to whisper in his ear

"I said Yugi had only just gone back to sleep." I removed my hand and he turned around to face me

"What do you mean their grandfather care back to take them away? I thought he was dead?" Yami whispered

"So did everyone else but it turns out he`s the emperor to Japan and didn`t have the heart to say goodbye to them when he left so their parents came up with a plan and made Jono and Yugi believe he was dead… and he won`t be taking them with him."

"How can you be sure?"

"Well Jono is old enough to make his own choices for one and two I adopted Yugi so if he take either of them it will be kidnapping and if he starts war with us he`ll be hurting Yugi and Jono and not to mention the place his daughter grew up in."

"So Jono and Yugi aren`t going anywhere?"

"Not if I have anything to do about it, not to mention Seth, Marik and Bakura won't let Yugi or Jono leave either."

"I won`t let them leave either."

"I`m glad, now tell me when you left how bad did my throne room look?"

"Well…"

"Yami."

"Not that good but Mahad has Marik and Bakura cleaning it up now."

"Right now?"

"Yep."

"Well, let's hope my throne room isn`t destroyed in the morning."

"Yes lets, but right now I'm going to bed." He leant up and kissed me which I returned, after a few seconds we pulled apart

"Good night Atem."

"Sleep well Yami." He then left my embrace and walked into is room. I smiled before climbing into my own bed and pulling the covers up over the pair of us. After a few minute a felt the bed shift a bit and I felt Yugi curl up at my side. I smiled and lifted him up and wrapped my arms around him as I turned on my side and fell asleep.

**Marik`s Pov (Brief)**

"I can`t believe this."

"You`re the ones who made it like this so you can clean it up." Mahad said from him place at the doorway

"Why can`t we clean this up in the morning?" Bakura asked

"Because the Pharaoh has meeting in the morning and they cannot be put off, so get this placed cleaned up." Mahad Ordered

"Can`t Ryou and Malik help us out at least?"

"It`s your mess." Mahad stated

"But they helped to plan the party." He sighed

"Just get it cleaned up I don`t how helps or how you get it done just do it." Mahad said, I looked over at Malik who was sat talking to Ryou before looking at Bakura who smirked

"Malik!"

"Ryou!" they both of them jumped and looked at us

"Get over here and help, you guys helped plan this party."

"They`ll never change." Mahad complained as we all began cleaning


	38. Chapter 38

**Morning**

**Jono`s Pov**

I woke up early this morning and tried to climb out of the bed only to find I was embraced in Seth`s arms. I smiled and tried to get out of his embrace without waking him. Sadly that didn`t go as planed

"What are you doing Puppy?" Seth asked sleepily

"I was going to fetch you breakfast but you are sort of stopping me from moving."

"That`s the idea."

"Huh?"

"I don`t want you moving for a while, it`s too early anyway."

"But I wanted to go for a walk before getting you your breakfast." He opened his eyes and looked up at me

"Do you normally do that?"  
"It depends on what time I wake up." He sighed and released me before sitting up and stretching

"Well we both might as well go for a walk considering we are both up now." He climbed out of the bed and walked over to the wardrobe

"I didn`t mean to wake you, it`s just you had your arms around me." He turned back and smiled

"It`s fine Puppy, besides I needed an early start."

"Really? In what?"

"I didn`t give Yugi his birthday present yesterday, so I need to get it ready."

"What are you giving him?"

"A spell."

"A spell?"

"You know how when Yugi came to my work chambers and he thought it was pretty?"

"Yes."

"Well, I thought I could give him a harmless spell, all it will do is change colour, it will be in an unbreakable jar so if he drops it; it won`t break."

"I think he will like that."

"so do I, come on let`s get dress and we`ll go for a walk and then go to my work chambers to do the spell before going to breakfast." I nodded and grabbed the tunic Seth threw at me before walking into my bedroom and getting washed and dressed in my own bathroom before walking back into the main chamber to wait of Seth. While I was waiting I decided to clean up the chambers a little bit.

"Jono? What are you doing?" Seth asked from behind me. I jumped and turned around

"Just a bit of tidying while waiting for you."

"Hmm, that can wait till later, come on." He took my hand and pulled me from the chambers and down the hallways to his work chambers. He pulled me inside and sat me down in a chair before closing the door and pulling out a jar for one of his cupboards and pulling different colour powders and liquids of different shelves. After about five minutes I closed my eyes and tried to contact my father, which he accepted and pulled me into a sleep state. When I opened my eyes I was in the same place as before but this time there was Ryou and the Thief king along with Yami who was carrying Yugi.

"Jono!" Yugi called out making everyone turn to look at me before smiling well the Thief King. I walked over to Yami and smiled at him before taking Yugi from him

"Hey Yugi, did you have a good day yesterday?" he nodded

"It fun, but me had too much cake." I heard someone laugh from behind me before a hand was placed on my shoulder, I turned my head to look and I saw the Thief King

"Well, it was your birthday you should be allowed to eat as much cake as you want."

"But me no feel well Kefia." Yugi complained

"Well you are young, when you get older you`ll be able to eat loads of cake and not feel sick."

"Don`t tell him that he`s only three." Ryou complained

"So? He`s old enough to understand Ryou I mean he is a Neko, any they are intelligent even at a young age." The thief king said

"It`s fine Ryou, cause it is true, when Yugi does grow up he will most likely be eating a lot more cake."

"Are you agreeing with him cause you`re scared of him?" Ryou asked

"No."

"Here let me introduce myself, my name is Akefia the now deceased Thief King, and Ryou`s Mate/Lover, it`s nice to finally meet Yugi`s Brother." Akefia held out his hand for me to shake which I slowly reached for and shuck his hand

"It`s nice to meet you, I`m glad Yugi was able to help you." He nodded and ruffled Yugi`s hair

"I am too; he helped me be with Ryou as well."

"Jono, do you know why we are all here?" Yami asked

"I wanted to talk to my father, so I would have guessed Yugi would have been brought here but I`m not sure why you and Ryou are here."

**"Welcome back Jono and Yugi." **I heard my father say from behind me and I turned to glare at him where as Yugi stuck his tongue out at him

**"Father."**

**"What`s with the cruel tone son?"**

**"Oh it might be the fact that you lied to both me and Yugi."**

**"So you know?"**

**"Yes, how could you do that to us?"**

**"It was for safety and to stop your grandfather's heart breaking."**

**HIS HEART?! WHAT ABOUT US? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURT?"**

**"Me birthday too, me upset, Ji-chan want me away from Papa."**


	39. Chapter 39

"Don`t worry Yugi that won`t be happening I can`t see the Pharaoh letting you go." Akefia said

**"Who said anything about you leaving the Pharaoh or Egypt for that matter?" **Father asked

**"Grandpa did, he said he was going to take us back to Japan with him."**

**"Papa, was upset."**

**"Look neither of you will be leaving for Japan, your duty is here protecting the royal family."**

**"Me no leave papa?" **

**"No Yugi you`re not leaving the Pharaoh, you`re his son now."**

**"But you daddy."** Father chuckled and took Yugi from me and into his arms

**"I`ll always be your father, but the Pharaoh is your papa now, he adopted you, you`re under his care now."**

"JONO!" I heard Seth yelled

**"I guess that`s my queue to leave."**

"I`ll see you again right?" Akefia asked. I nodded

"It wouldn`t surprise me if I was back tomorrow."

"Well, if you are I`ll look forward to it."

"Jono, no go." Yugi said

"Don`t worry Yugi I`ll see you later okay?" he nodded

"See ya later Jono." Ryou said and Yami nodded. I smiled and closed my eyes. I felt myself being shaken

"Jono! Come on Jono! Wake up!" my eye fluttered open to see a worried looking Seth

"Hey." He pulled me into a hug

"Don`t do that! I thought something had happened to you."

"Sorry, I just feel asleep again." He sighed and pulled away from me

"You scared me."

"I`m sorry."

"It`s alright now I know you`re okay, now come on."

"Is the spell done?" he nodded and helped me to my feet

"Yes, and now it`s time for us to get breakfast with the others."

"Alright." He took my hand a picked up a jar from the table before leading me out of his work chambers and down to the dining hall. When we arrived we were the first ones there and we sat down

"Jono if you were asleep why did it take me so long to wake you up? You`re quite a light sleeper."

"Well, I was asleep but I was also talking with my father."

"What did you talk about?"

"Him lying to us and grandpa trying to take us away."

"Which won`t be happening not now not ever." We heard Atem say from behind us, we turned our heads and saw Atem carrying Yugi (As normal) and holding Yami`s hand

"We know it won`t be happening Atem." Seth said. Atem, Yugi and Yami then sat down in their seats

"Morning uncle Sef." I saw Seth smile

"Good morning Yugi, I have something for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, yesterday I didn`t get to give it to you so here, happy birthday." He lifted the jar and handed it to Yugi who looked at it with amazement as it changed colour

"What is that Seth?" Atem asked

"A harmless spell inside an unbreakable jar, when Yugi first came to my work chambers he thought it was pretty and colourful , so I made him that."Seth explained

"Well he looks like he likes it."

"It sure does." After that we ate in silence until we had finished and we were just relaxing a little bit

"Where uncle Ku-a and uncle Ma-ik?" Yugi asked

"They are probably still asleep Yugi, they were up late last night." Atem answered

"Okay papa." Yugi said then went back to watching the jar.

"I need to go get ready for the meetings come on Jono." Seth said and stood up, I nodded and followed him out of the room

**Atem`s Pov**

It was ten minutes after Jono had left when Yugi looked up again to where Jono was sat before; before looking up at me

"Papa, where Jono go?" I chuckled a little bit

"He had to leave with uncle Seth they had something's to do." He nodded and looked back at the jar again

"You won`t be able to get that jar away from him now for a while." Yami said, I looked at him and chuckled

"I know, I have a feeling that jar will be replacing me for a few days."

"Oh, Yugi could never replace you." I smiled and lifted Yugi into my arms before standing up

"I have meetings to attend to would you look after Yugi-" I suddenly had arms around my neck

"NO! Me stay with papa!" Yugi called out

"See, that jar won`t replace you, and it looks like Yugi wants' to stay with you."

"Me leave papa, Ji-chan take me." I frowned slightly

"You`re scared."

"Me no want to leave papa." I patted his back softly

"Don`t worry, you`re not leaving me, you don`t have to leave my side today okay?"

"Tank you papa." I smiled and looked at Yami

"You can have a free day Yami, I have meetings most of the day, but I`ll meet you for lunch?"

"I`d love that." I leant down and kissed him before pulling away and kissing his forehead

"Have a good day Yami." He nodded and I walked out of the room. As I walked down the hallways I felt something fluffy stroke my cheek I looked at Yugi to see he had his ears and tail out


	40. Chapter 40

I smiled softly and continued to walk down to the throne room. Once there the guards stood there opened the doors for us. I walked inside and over to my throne before sitting down in my throne and moving Yugi only for him to tighten his grasp

"Yugi, It`s alright you can let go, I`m not going anywhere, I was just going to sit you in my lap." He unwrapped his arms from around me and I set him in my lap. He handed me his jar before curling up and wrapping his tail around his legs. I set the jar down so it was leaning on my legs and on the side of the throne

"Pharaoh are you ready to start now?" a councilman asked, I looked up and to my side expecting to see Seth. But didn`t

"Where`s Seth?" some of the council looked nervous. I glared at them and the shuffled back slightly. I looked over at Mahad to see him glaring at the council as well

"Mahad do you know where he is?"

"Unfortunately I do not."

"Where uncle Sef and Jono?" Yugi asked

"I`m sorry Yugi I don`t know." He looked up at me with tear filled eyes and I sighed before looking back at the council

"You`re making Yugi cry. Where is he?" none of the answered

"Pharaoh, may I make a suggestion?" Isis asked. I looked at her and nodded

"Yes, what is your suggestion Isis?"

"Perhaps Prince Yugi could find them, if he has their scent I`m sure he could find them." Isis said

"I think you`re right, Yugi." He looked up at me

"Yes Papa?"

"Do you want to fine Uncle Seth and Jono?"

"Yes papa."

"I need to get the scent of Seth off the jar alright?" he nodded and sniffed the jar before jumping from my lap and running over to the door. I took a hold of the jar and stood up before heading to the door but passing the jar to Mahad had along the way

"Keep a hold of this for Yugi." He nodded and took the jar from me. I walked over to the door and opened it before following Yugi as he ran down the hallways to Seth`s work chambers. When we got there we saw two guards posted at the door

"Yugi come here." I whispered. He nodded and ran back over to me before the guards saw him. I picked him up just as I heard yelling

"Open this door! Thanks to you Jono needs medical attention! Open the door!" I heard Seth yell

"Shut up you traitor." One of the guards said

"Once the pharaoh find out about this you two are in big trouble."

"The only ones in trouble are you two now shut up!" I decided at that time to walk over

"What going on here?"

"Atem! Jono needs help!" Seth yelled through the door

"Shut up!" the first guard yelled

"What right do you have to tell my cousin to shut up? What right do you have to tell a high priest to shut up?" Yugi climbed out of my arms and up onto my should curling his tail loosely around my neck before hissing at the guard

"Pharaoh we were told the two inside were traitors." The second guard said

"By who?"

"Well two members of your council." The first answered

"We thought you knew." The second said

"First my cousin and his servant are not traitors, second the council have no say in who is a traitor or not and third I order you to release them." Neither guard moved

"Now!" Yugi hissed and both jumped before opening the door. I walked inside to see Seth on the ground with Jono`s head in his lap with blood over both their tunics. Yugi jumped from my shoulder and ran over to Jono


	41. Chapter 41

I walked over and knelt down next to Seth

"Can-can you help him Yugi?" Seth asked, Yugi looked sadly at him

"Me can`t make him better, much blood lost, me can heal cuts, that all me can do." He looked down at Jono and I saw a few tears drop from his face and I looked sadly at him

"Yugi just do what you can, it`s alright if you can`t make him fully better but at least you tried okay?" he nodded and his hands glowed as he started to heal the wounds. I heard Seth sob from next to me and I wrapped an arm around his shoulders

"Yugi`s doing what he can Seth, I know Isis can`t heal Neko`s, but Yugi is doing his best."

"I know, but I don`t want to lose him."

"I know you don`t."

"Papa?" I looked at Yugi and saw he had stopped

"Yes Yugi?"

"That all me can do, Jono need rest now, hope will get him better." I nodded and Seth cried into my shoulder. Soon after Yugi crawled into my lap and hugged my stomach, I wrapped my other arm around him as he cried.

"Atem?" I heard Bakura ask

"Oh god what happened? "Marik asked, I looked at the pair as they walked into the room with Malik and Ryou who gasped at the sight of Jono

"Two of my council told those two guards that Jono and Seth where traitors, it looks like they beat Jono to the brink or death and locked the pair in here, Yugi says he`s lost a lot of blood and they wasn`t a lot he could do, but he did stop the bleeding and healed the wounds on him...now only time will tell."

"I haven`t seen Seth cry this bad since the Mokuba incident." Bakura stated

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Marik asked

"Could you take Jono to Seth`s chambers and make him comfortable? I`ll bring these two along when they are calm." They all nodded. Bakura knelt down ad pick Jono up bridal style and carried him out of the room with the other three following him. I sighed as the pair cried more and I tightened my grasp on both of them.

It was half an hour later when the pair finally calmed down and noticed Jono was no longer in the room

"Papa where Jono?"

"Uncle Marik and Uncle Bakura took him to Uncle Seth`s room, I told them to take him and make him comfy and also that I'd bring the pair of you when you had calmed down." I saw Seth nod out of the corner of my eye

"Can we go now Papa?" I nodded and Yugi climbed up onto my shoulder again. I stood up before helping Seth to his feet

"Are you alright Seth?"

"I will, be when I see Jono okay again."

"Alright let`s get going then." We walked out of the work chambers and towards Seth`s chambers. When we arrived we walked inside to see Jono laid down on the bed with Ryou and Malik stood next to it and Bakura and Marik stood by the wardrobe

"Has there been any change?" Seth asked

"No, not as of yet." Bakura answered. I heard Seth sigh and Yugi whimpered. I took him off my shoulder and pulled him to my chest

"Jono no wake up?" Yugi asked. I sighed and shook my head

"I`m sorry Yugi."

"Why he no wake up?"

"Jono was hurt badly Yugi, I`m not sure when he`ll wake up Yugi." He whimpered and rested his head against my chest. Seth walked over to the bed and knelt down next to it. I looked at Bakura and Marik and they got the silent message before leaving with Malik and Ryou, I walked over to the bed and knelt down next to Seth

"He`ll get better Seth, we both know Jono`s a fighter." He looked at me and I saw the sadness in his face

"I know, but I`m just worried and I miss him." I gave him a sad smile

"Maybe when he wake up you should confess to him."

"What? No I can`t."

"Why not?"

"I`m afraid he`ll reject me."

"You`ll never know until you try." He nodded and looked down at Yugi before stroking his head

"Uncle Sef " Yugi said and reached out for him. Seth took him from me and hugged him as Yugi started to cry. I frowned and pulled them both into a hug and Seth started to cry again

"I`ll be alright, he`ll get better and be back before you know it."

**Yami`s Pov**

I walked into the gardens to find them empty.

"Strange, there is normally someone here, ah well." I walked over to the tree and sat down before leaning against it and falling asleep.

When I opened my eyes I was met with the face of Akefia, who helped me to my feet

"I didn`t think I`d see you back this soon Yami." Akefia said

"Well I have a free day and I thought I`d take a nap."

"Did you hear about what happened with Jono?"

"What happened to Jono?"

"You don`t know?"

"No, what happened Akefia?"

"Jono was attacked my some guards who were told he and Seth committed treason, they left Jono bleeding out in Seth`s work chambers with Seth locked in there... Jono was on the brink of death."

"Was? What do you mean by that?"

"The Pharaoh was in a meeting and asked where Seth was, the council knew but wouldn`t tell, Yugi sniffed them out, The Pharaoh put the guards in their place and Yugi healed Jono the best he could, which wasn`t a lot but he did his best, right now Jono is regaining his energy but no-one is sure how long until he wakes up and Seth and Yugi are in a lot of pain as is Ryou and Malik... and well why don`t you see what`s happening yourself." He led me over to a viewing ball. The first thing I saw was Ryou and Malik crying but being comforted but Marik and Bakura. The next thing I saw was Jono on Seth`s bed with Seth and Atem knelt down next to it, with Atem holding Seth who was holding Yugi. I saw that Seth and Yugi were both crying

"Oh god, poor Yugi and Seth."

"I know, but what I find funny is that Jono didn`t come here like he normally does."

"I won`t know."

"That`s only because I haven`t been able to get here until now." I heard Jono say. We turned around to see Jono stood there

"Why`s that?" Akefia asked

"I wasn`t particularly conscious, I mean my body isn`t conscious now but my mind and soul is, whereas it wasn`t before."

"Ah."

"How do you feel Jono?"

"Sort of a stupid question don`t cha think?" Jono asked, Akefia laughed and I chuckled slightly

"I guess it was, I only just found out Jono."

"I know, but to answer your question feel like shite." Akefia laughed

"No offence but who wouldn`t?" Akefia asked

"How`s Yugi doing?" Jono asked

"He`s upset, both he and Seth are taking it hard."

"Seth is taking this hard as well?"

"Come see." Akefia said. Jono walked over and stood next to me before looking into the ball and gasping

"What is it?"

"I never thought Seth would cry for me." Jono explained

"Do you know how long it will be before you are back or at least till you wake up?" Akefia asked

"About two to three days."


	42. Chapter 42

"That`s good then, isn`t it?"

"Yeah, but then I won`t be able to move for a few weeks after that."

"Well it`s not that bad at least you`ll be awake and able to talk to them and reassure them that you`re alright."

"I guess you`re right."

"Yami, Yami, Yami!" I heard Mahad call

"You better go." Akefia said

"Yeah, go tell Yugi and Seth the good news." Jono said, I smiled before closing my eyes and reopening them to wake up. When I opened my eye I saw Mahad knelt in front of me with a smile on his face. I yawn and stretched my arms

"Hello Mahad."

"Hello Yami, Atem wants to see you." I nodded and got to my feet

"Do you know where he is?" he nodded

"He`s with Seth in his chambers, and could you take this to Yugi as well?" he held out Yugi`s magic jar. I nodded and took it from him before walking out of the garden and in the direction of Seth`s chambers. When I arrived I knocked on the door only for it to be opened by Atem

"Yami."

"Hi, Mahad said you wanted me he also asked me to bring this." I held up the jar and he smiled before pulling me into a hug which startled me a bit

"I`m sorry, it`s been a long day and I guess I needed some comfort myself." I chuckled a bit

"I know, Akefia told me what happened to Jono." He pulled back and looked me in the eyes

"You`ve been speaking to Akefia?"

"Once you get to know him he`s not as bad as you think, I visit him everything I go to sleep."

"How?"

"Do you remember when Yugi said that Akefia wouldn`t go to Anubis?"

"Yes he said he would go to his father."

"Yes he did, that place is where all the Neko`s go when they are asleep, that`s where Jono is right now."

"Really? He`s okay?"

"He said he felt like shite, but he would wake up in two to three days, but then will be on bed rest for a few weeks." He smiled slightly

"That`s good then."

"That`s what I said."

"Come on we should tell Seth." I nodded. He took my hand and lend me inside before closing the door. I saw that Seth was kneeling beside the bed holding Jono`s hand and Yugi was curled up next to Jono whimpering occasionally. I walked over and tapped Yugi on the shoulder causing him to look at me, I held out his jar and he immediately took from me and hugged it to him

"Yugi why don`t you go to sleep?"

"No, me want to be with Jono."

"You will be, if you go to sleep you`ll see he`s with Akefia he`s waiting to see you."

"Really?" I nodded and he reached up to me. I picked him up and he hugged me

"Fank you Yami." I smiled

"You`re welcome Yugi." I set him back on the bed and he curled up around the jar before falling asleep

"Is Jono really okay?" Seth asked. I looked at him before kneeling beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder

"He says he feels like shite." Seth chuckled

"He would say something like that, do you know how long until he wakes up?"

"Two to three days." He looked at me hopefully

"Really?" I nodded

"Then he said he would be on bed rest of a few weeks after that." Suddenly I was pulled into a hug by Seth

"Thank you Yami." Then he pulled away

"I`m not done yet."

"What do you mean Yami?" Atem asked

"I mean this." I let Neko magic flow through my hands before I placed them on Seth`s clothed chest

"Huh? What are you doing?" Seth asked

"Every time you fall asleep you will see Jono and where Neko`s go when they go to sleep."


	43. Chapter 43

I finally removed my hands from his chest and stood up before walking over to Atem and doing the same

"Yami! What are you doing!?" Atem asked

"Doing the same to you as I did to Seth."

"Why?" I looked up at him

"Cause I wanted to, I want to see you in my sleep and not just through some viewing ball." He smiled at me and I continued doing what I was doing. When I had finished I nearly dropped to the floor if Atem had not had caught me

"Are you alright?" I yawned

"Now I know how Yugi feels when he does this." He chuckled

"You need sleep."

"We all do." Seth said

"Yeah, sleep." Atem chuckled as I snuggled up to his chest and closed my eyes

"You can leave Yugi here tonight, he`s not going to cause any bother." Seth said

"Alright Seth, sleep well." I felt Atem pick me up and carry me

"Hmm." I heard Atem chuckled again

"You shouldn`t have done that in one go." I yawned

"It was my choice and I wanted to do it now let me sleep." He chuckled and kissed my forehead

"Alright sleep my Neko." I smiled and drifted off to sleep. When I opened my eye I was greeted by Akefia again who helped me to my feet

"Wow three visits in one day I`m flattered." Akefia said

"We`ll it`s not like you can come visit whenever you want we are part cat so we like to take naps."

"Ah, so that`s why I see Yugi so often."

"More than likely."

"Yami!" I heard Yugi call. I looked over to see him running over from where he was sat with Jono. I knelt down and picked him up when he reached me and he hugged me

"You right, Jono was here."

"I know he was, I wouldn`t lie to you about Jono." He nodded and I set him down again before he ran back over to Jono. I stood up and turned around as I felt another presence enter. I turned to see Seth who was looking around curiously

"Uncle Sef!" Yugi yelled causing him to look over at us and knelt down to pick Yugi up when he reached him. I was suddenly spun around to face Jono

"Yami what did you do?" Jono hissed

"I did what I thought was best for you both, it will wear off when you are healthy and up on your feet again."

"That`s no excuse, father will throw a fit."

"It`s not his place Jono so back off." Akefia said, Jono hissed at the pair of us

"Jono?" I heard Seth asked. He immediately stopped hissing and looked at him

"H-hi Seth." Jono greeted

"Why you hiss at Yami and Kefia Jono?" Yugi asked

"Never mind Yugi." I suddenly felt another presence from behind me and I turned to see Atem who smiled when he saw me

"Papa!" Yugi yelled. Atem chuckled and walked over to Seth to take Yugi from him

"Hey little one." Atem said and he hugged him

"You know I admire you Pharaoh, I never thought you would adopt Yugi." Akefia said

"And why`s that?" Atem asked

"I just never thought you would."

"Hmm."

"Kefia don`t be mean." Yugi said and Akefia chuckled

"I`m not being mean Yugi, I just said that I admire your papa."

"Papa, Kefia being mean?" Atem chuckled

"No he wasn`t being mean Yugi." Atem answered

"Okay."

"What I don`t get an apology?" Akefia asked Yugi. I chuckled

"Nope." Atem chuckled

"And why not?"

"You no need one."

"Yes I do."

"No you don`t."

"Come here you." Yugi jumped out of Atem`s arms and ran from Akefia

"No!" I chuckled as Akefia chased Yugi before I had a pairs of arms wrapped around me

"I guess you were right about Akefia." Atem said

"I told you, he`s not as bad as everyone says, even Ryou could have told you that."

"Ryou!" Akefia called out, I looked over just in time to see Akefia tackle Ryou to the ground and plaster his face with kisses causing him to laugh.

"Papa." We looked down to see Yugi reaching up, I chuckled and Atem knelt down to pick him up before standing up and tapping me on the shoulder. I turned my head to look at him

"Hmm?" he pointed over to Jono and Seth. I looked to see the pair kissing

"Jono and uncle Sef kiss." Yugi said. Atem and I both laughed

"Yes Yugi they did."

" Akefia stop it!" we looked over at them to see Akefia tickling Ryou.

"Okay did I miss something?" I heard Malik ask from behind us. I turned to see him looking confused. I chuckled and patted his shoulder


	44. Chapter 44

**"**Well it`s the same old Akefia with Ryou and Jono and Seth are together now."

"Jono`s here?" I nodded and pointed over to him and Seth who now had their foreheads pressed together

"Is he alright then?" I nodded

"He`ll wake up in two to three days and then be on bed rest for a few weeks."

"Papa me go see Jono." Yugi said. I saw Atem put him on the ground before he ran over to Jono and tackled the pair to the ground causing the three of us to laugh

"That wasn`t funny guys." Jono complained

"Yes it was Jono." Akefia said while walking over with Ryou and standing next to us

"The only ones that are missing now are Bakura and Marik."

"Should we bring them here?" Ryou asked

"I`m not sure Ryou, I think we should discuss this with my father first." We all nodded

"Daddy!" Yugi suddenly called out causing us all to turn and look behind us to see Jono and Yugi`s father there smiling

**"Pharaoh Welcome, I have to say I was not expecting this visit thought." ** He looked at me and I hid behind Atem and I heard Atem chuckle

"Nor was I, but I am glad I finally get to meet you."

**"As am I, and I am glad my son has finally found love." **He looked over at Jono who blushed and hid in Seth`s chest, causing everyone to chuckle

"Am I am glad I could be that one." Seth said while hugging Jono

"Daddy!" Yugi called out from his place in Atem`s arms. Atem set him down and Yugi ran over to his father who had knelt down to pick him up

**"And how`s my little guy doing? Are you behaving for the Pharaoh?" **Yugi nodded

"Me okay, me sad you not at birthday, me be good for papa, ight papa?" Yugi asked while turning to look at Atem who nodded

"You`ve been very good." Atem answered

**"Well I am glad to hear that and I am sorry I could not be there for you on your birthday Yugi, and I am sorry for all the trouble my father-in-law caused, I will not allow him to separate you two."**

"For that I thank you."

"**It is no problem; I believe Jono made the correct choice when he told you that you should be Yugi`s guardian." **Atem nodded

"Yes and I promise that no harm will come to him if I have anything to say about it." Jono`s father smiled and nodded

**"I thank you for that."**

"But I am sorry about what happened to you Jono."

"Nah. Don`t worry about it, I can take care of myself." Jono replied

**"I am sure you can Jono, but never the less you will not be waking up for another two days than you will not be able to do very much after that."**

"Well that`s not my fault."

**"Yes but you just said that you could look after yourself, so how come you are in a coma?"**

"Hmph." We all laughed. Yugi and Atem then began to fade

"What`s going on?" Atem asked

"You`re waking up and so is Yugi, we`ll all start waking up soon." He nodded before he completely faded out

**Atem`s Pov**

I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted by the sight of Yami asleep on my chest. I smiled and watched as he slowly woke up

"Atem?" I smiled

"Where you expecting someone else?" he smiled and shook his head

"Nope, but I like waking up like this." I smiled

"It`s normally Yugi that is asleep on my chest in the morning, but I like waking up like this too." He lent his head up and lent down to meet his lips in the middle. We kissed until the door was thrown open. We pulled apart and turned to face who had entered to see Honda

"Pharaoh I am sorry for disturbing you, but the council wishes your immediate presence and also, this little one couldn`t open the door." Honda said before looking down, I followed his gaze and saw Yugi looking timidly into the room. Yami and I both smiled before sitting up

"Papa?" I nodded

"It`s okay Yugi, you can come in, and Honda tell the council I will be there when I want to be...they were the cause of what happened to Jono, besides I want to spend time with the people I love for a while." Yugi jumped up onto the bed before curling up on my lap, I placed an arm around Yami` shoulders drawing him closer and scratching behind Yugi`s ears while still looking at Honda who was smiling

"I will tell them at once." I nodded and Honda then left.


	45. Chapter 45

"Papa, me interrupt?" I smiled down at Yugi and shook my head

"No, you`re okay Yugi, which reminds me where`s Seth?"

"Uncle Sef, asked Onda to bring me here." I nodded

"I guess he want to spend some time with Jono on his own." Yami said. I nodded and nuzzled my face into his hair causing him to purr and for me to chuckle

"Yami happy?" Yugi asked. I pulled my face away from Yami's hair and looked down at Yugi who was looking up with a curious look

"Yes Yugi I am very happy." Yami asked

"Yay!" I chuckled as Yugi clapped his hands together, before stopping as we heard his stomach rumble

"and that`s my queue." Yami said and climbed out of the bed

"Yami I can get someone else to do it."

"But it`s my job and we don`t need little Yugi going hungry now do we?" he asked as he tickled Yugi`s stomach a little bit before leaving the room. I sighed and I heard Yugi whimper, I looked down to see him curled up into a ball

"Yugi? What`s wrong?"

"Me in trouble?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Yami tickle." I chuckled and picked him up

"Yami was playing, he wasn`t punishing you, you haven`t done anything worth punishing have you?" he shook his head

"No Papa." I nodded

"Good, because if you had I would have had to punish you."

"But me been good."

"I know you have Yugi, that is why I`m not tickling you, when Yami comes back I`ll talk to him about what happened okay?" he nodded. I set him back down and he curled up on the bed next to me. I scratched behind his ears until he fell asleep again, not long after Yami came back with Breakfast for us all. He set the food on the bed before walking back over and closing the door before turning back to look at me. I frowned at him

"What have I done to deserve that look?" he asked

"You tickled Yugi and sent him into panic mode; he thought he was in trouble."

"Ah, I forgot tickling is his punishment." He scratched the back of his head. I sighed and shook my head

"Never mind, just come back over here." He nodded and I placed Yugi onto my lap as he climbed back onto the bed before resting his head in my chest

"How long ago did he go back to sleep?" Yami asked

"Not long, he went to sleep not long after I explained he wasn`t in trouble."

"Sorry about that again."

"It`s Yugi you have to apologise to."

"I`ll apologise when he wakes up again."

**"Jono..."** Yugi said before rolling onto his back and then back onto his side

"He must be talking to Jono." Yami said

"Must be and I have no doubt that Seth will be up there with them too."

**"Uncle Sef..." **Yami laughed causing Yugi to jump awake before falling off the bed

"Yugi!" I quickly climbed out of bed and knelt down next to Yugi to see him holding his head and crying

"Papa..." I picked him up and cradled him to my chest

"Are you alright?"

"My head hurts."

"I`m sorry, Yugi." Yami said

"It okay Yami, it just hurt." I gently touched the back of his head and felt something wet before I pulled my hand away to find blood

"Oh god."

"What is it Atem?" Yami asked

"I need to get him to Isis." I quickly walked out of the room and down towards Isis`s chambers while passing Marik and Bakura along the way

"Whoa Atem, what`s the hurry?" Bakura asked

"Yugi fell of the bed, I need to get him to Isis." I quickly showed them my hand without Yugi seeing and they both nodded

"Get going and let us know." Marik said, I nodded and carried on down to Isis`s chambers

"Papa, what wrong? Me sick?"

"No Yugi you aren`t sick...I just want Isis to check you over."

"Okay." We finally arrived at her chambers and I walked straight inside to fine her tending to a servant

"I don`t care if you are the Pharaoh this is still-" I showed her my hand and pointed to Yugi before she gasped and rushed over before taking Yugi from me

"Papa!" Yugi yelled as Isis took him into another room. I washed my hand with a cloth she had before throwing it away and sitting down with my head in my heads.


	46. Chapter 46

"Pharaoh?" I looked up and over to the servant that Isis had been tending to before I had entered

"Yes?"

"Is the little one going to be okay?"

"I don`t know, but I hope so…I trust Isis and her work I know she`ll make him better." He nodded and fell silent again just as the door opened and Seth walked in

"Atem, Bakura told me what happened, is he alright?" Seth asked

"I don`t know, Isis took him into the other room not long ago, I`m actually surprised you're here and not with Jono." He shrugged

"I can`t sleep all day and Jono wants me to watch over Yugi with you." I nodded

"Well I appreciate that Jono doesn`t think I can take care of Yugi by myself, then again I think this proves I can`t anyway." Seth sat down next to me

"No he believes you can look after him, he just means with the council and what happened yesterday, and don`t beat yourself up over this I`m sure Isis will be able to make Yugi better again."

"Seth he was bleeding! There was a lot of blood."

"And Isis can handle that trust me Yugi will be better before you know it." I nodded

"I know he`ll heal fast due to him being a Neko and all, but I'm still worried."

"We all are Atem." We waited for two hours before Isis finally came back out of the room with a sleeping Yugi in her arms, we both stood up and walked over to her before she handed Yugi to me

"Will he be okay?" she nodded

"There may have been a lot of blood but it was only a little cut, he`ll be just fine I gave him a few stiches in one or two weeks he`ll need to come back to have them taken out." I nodded

"How long as he been asleep?" Seth asked

"Since I started."

"Can I take him back now?" she nodded before Seth and I left with Yugi

"See? Everything is okay." Seth said

"Yeah but what do I say when Yugi touches where he has the stitches? He does that quite a lot."

"Ah that could be a problem."

"No kidding."

"Well I`m sure Jono has seen and will be explaining it to him right now and there is no reason to feel guilty." I sighed

"I guess you`re right but I do still feel a little guilty for what happened."

"Well don`t, it isn`t your fault it was an accident, and Yugi will get better so let it go." I sighed again

"Alright, I`m going to take him back to my chambers for a while then I have to deal with the council." He nodded

"Do you want me to be there with you?" I shook my head

"No you can go be with Jono and you can watch from up there but make sure to lock your door." He nodded

"Are you sure?" I nodded

"Yeah, besides I`ll get Marik and Bakura to be there with me and I'm pretty sure Malik, Ryou and Yami will want some revenge for Jono along with Yugi."

"You`re actually going to let Yugi have revenge?" I shrugged

"Maybe I don`t know yet, depends if he wakes up in time to do so." He nodded

"Alright then I will let you be, and don`t beat yourself up over this Atem."

"I won`t, I`ll see you later Seth." He nodded before walking towards his chambers. I looked down at Yugi and smiled as I saw him curled up in my arms with his tail hanging over my arms that were folded underneath him; I then chuckled as he mumbled something and his tail began swishing. When I arrived back at my chambers I found it empty besides the tray of food on the bed and a note next to it, I walked over to the bed and set Yugi down and he curled up into a ball while holding his tail, I smiled before picking up the note and reading it

{Atem,

I know that you will blame yourself for what happened to Yugi when it was actually my fault, which I am sorry for… I seem to be causing a lot of trouble lately when it comes to Yugi so….so I`ve left so I won`t be able to cause you two any more trouble. Don`t get me wrong I love being there but I can`t handle causing you both pain… I love you Atem and I always will please don`t try and find me cause that`s the one thing Neko`s can do. Hide well. Have a happy life Yami x}

"Wha-what?" I suddenly felt something on my lap and I looked down to see Yugi looking up with sorrow in his eyes

"Papa okay?" I shook my head as I felt tears roll down my face

"No Yugi, I`m not."

"Yami gone."

"How did you know that?"

"Jono saw Yami leave, Uncle Ma-ik and uncle Ku-a and coming." Suddenly there was a knock on my door


	47. Chapter 47

I picked Yugi up and held him close to me as I answered the door to find Bakura and Marik stood there

"Hey..."Marik said

"Can we come in?" Bakura asked, I nodded and walked back into the room before sitting down on my bed while Yugi hugged me

"We heard what happened." Bakura said, I nodded and Yugi wiped away my tears as they fell

"Don`t cry Papa, we`ll find him." I smiled sadly down at Yugi

"Thank you Yugi, but I don`t think Yami is coming back."

"what do you mean Atem? Of course Yami will come back." Marik said. I shook my head and handed him the note for the pair of them to read

"What does he mean by causing you both pain and causing Yugi`s injuries?" Bakura asked

"He laughed this morning while Yugi was still asleep and Yugi jumped awake causing him to fall of the bed and yo know the rest."

"What about causing you pain?" Marik asked

"I blamed myself for what happen to Yugi."

"Ah, you don`t now do you?" I shook my head just as the door opened and Seth walked in before closing the door behind him and walking over to me and sitting down next to me

"Are you alright Atem?" I shook my head

"Should I be? The one I love just walked out of me because he thought he was causing Yugi and I pain."

"I know, Jono told me so I came here."

"You didn`t have to."

"But you need to be around family and friends right now." Bakura stated and I sighed

"I`m not getting out of this am I?"

"No papa, we here Yami not, he no love papa if he left."

"I hate to admit it Atem, but Yugi`s right, if Yami left you he didn`t love you." Seth stated, I nodded slightly

"Come let`s do something else to stop you moping." Marik said

"And get changed cause you have blood on you." Bakura said, I chuckled

"Okay, get out so I can get Yugi and myself dressed." They all nodded before leaving and closed the door as I stood up with Yugi still in my grasp and walked over to the wardrobe before opening it and pulling out clothes for Yugi and myself.

"Papa, me want bath." I chuckled

"Alright Yugi you can have a bath."

"Yay!" I chuckled in his sudden change of moods. I walked into the bathroom and set Yugi down on the chair before drawing a bath for him. Once it was drawn Yugi undress and climbed in, I walked over to the sink and splashed my face with water before drying it and changing from the clothes covered in blood to the clean ones before putting the dirty clothes in the basket, by the time I walked back into the bathroom Yugi was already dressed and ready to go

"Let`s go papa!" I chuckled and picked him up as he raised his arms for me to do so before walking out of my chambers and towards my office

"Papa where we going?"

"To my office, cause I presume that`s where they will be waiting." Yugi nodded and proceeded to play with my bangs

"Enjoying yourself Yugi?"

"Yep." I chuckled and walking into my office where I suddenly lost Yugi to Marik and I was forced to sit down on one of the sofas next to Seth

"Why are you wriggling so much Yugi?" Marik asked as Yugi struggled in his grasp

"Me want to be with papa!" I chuckled and stood up before taking Yugi back and sitting down on the sofa again before he started to play with my bangs

"Yugi, why did you choose him over me?" Marik asked

"Papa sad." Yugi replied

"Well, you`re favourite uncle is upset now."

"You are not his favourite uncle." Bakura said while getting to his feet

"Yes I am!" Marik yelled

"No you`re not!" Bakura yelled back

"You guys! Why not ask Yugi who his favourite uncle is?" both nodded and looked at Yugi

"What me do wrong?" Yugi asked

"You didn`t do anything wrong Yugi, they just want to know who your favourite uncle is." He thought for a few minutes before jumping onto Seth`s lap and hugging him

"Uncle Sef!"

"What?" Seth asked

"Apparently you`re Yugi`s favourite uncle."

"How can you choose him over one of us?" Marik asked him

"Uncle Sef is first uncle."

"So just because he is you`re first uncle he`s your favourite?" Bakura asked and Yugi nodded

"Yep." I chuckled as Marik pouted

"So what are you guys going to do to get me to stop moping?"

"We are going into the kingdom with no arguments." Marik answered

"Alright." I stood up and picked Yugi up as he reached his arms out for me before we all left the office and walked to the stables and encountered Honda along the way

"Going into the kingdom Pharaoh?" Honda asked and I nodded

"Would you care to accompany us?"

"Not at all, allow me to fetch some guards to go with us." I nodded and he walked a head of us

"Papa is onda coming?" Yugi asked

"Yes Yugi, Honda is coming with us."

"What about `Togi?" I chuckled

"I`m sure that Otogi will be coming as well." He nodded and we continued onto the stables.

We finally going into the kingdom and we started to look around when I spotted something that I thought Yugi might like before going over to Seth

"Seth, look after Yugi for a while?" I quickly handed him over

"Um, sure...but why?"

"I`ve seen something but I don`t want Yugi to see it yet." He nodded and walked off

"Bye papa." Yugi called, I smiled and waved before going over to the stall

**Seth`s Pov **

After I had taken Yugi we continued to look around the stalls when he suddenly became stiff in my arms

"Yugi? Is something wrong?" I nodded and struggled in my grasp causing me to let go of him before he landed on the ground and began running away from me

"Yugi!" I quickly ran after him when e suddenly turned a corner

"Yugi, go back to Seth." I stopped before I turned the corner as I heard Yami

"No, you upset papa."

"It`s for his own good."

"No, you hurt papa he cried, you no love him."

"That`s not true, I love Atem but I can`t be with him."

"You no love papa if you left."

"Yugi please stop this, I love Atem I just can`t be there anymore." I then turned the corner and said Yami knelt down behind Yugi who had his back to him

"And why not Yami?"

"Uncle Sef!" Yugi ran over to me and I picked him up

"Don`t run off again or I will tell your papa." He lowered his head

"Sorry uncle Sef." I nodded and turned my attention back to Yami

"So why can`t you be around Atem anymore? Do you even understand how hurt my cousin is? He loves you Yami, and he cried when you left I haven`t seen him cry since his father passed, he`s hurting...he`s forcing himself to smile, he doesn`t understand why you left."

"Seth, I love Atem but I`m just causing him pain."

"And you`re not now?!"

"I just can`t."

"The hell you can`t, what would Jono say if he saw you running away when it is your job to help protect the royal family? What would he say if he saw you running from your problems?" he chuckled

"I`d get an ear full."

"Damn right...Yami ,Atem is incomplete without you he needs you to complete him, to complete his life...to complete his family, he can`t live without you just like he can`t live without Yugi."

"But I`m causing him pain."

"Trust me, you`re causing him more pain right now that you have done with little incidents... will you come back?"

"I don`t know."

"Yami, me want papa happy, you make papa happy, please come back." Yugi sai while giving him the puppy eyed look

"Oh Yugi don`t give me that look...alright! alright I`ll come back."

"Yay, papa will be happy again." I chuckled and motioned for Yami to follow as we walked back towards Atem who was now stood looking for us holding something in his hands

"Papa!" Yugi yelled causing Atem to look over and smile before approaching and meeting us half way

"Hey you two, I wondered where you had gotten to." He greeted obviously not noticing Yami

"Did you get what you needed?" he nodded and held it out to Yugi

"Here you go Yugi." Yugi took it from him and it turned out to be a ball that was covered in different colour and butterflies were painted on it

"Thank you papa, now me make you happy."

"What do you mean? I am happy."

"Don`t lie Atem even Yugi can tell you`re not so stop trying to lie." He sighed

"Alright, I`m not as happy as I could be, but I have a reason not to be, the one I love walked out on me and it hurts so cut me some slack okay?"

"We found Yami papa." Atem looked shocked

"What?" I nodded and stepped to the side to show him Yami who stood there looking guilty

"Hi ate-" Atem quickly moved forward and pulled him into a kiss effectively cutting Yami off before they pulled apart and Atem pulled him into a hug

"Please don`t do that again...it hurts so much without you around, it hurt when I found you had left." Atem said

"Don`t worry Atem, I won`t be leaving again, I realise my mistake and I'm sorry." Yami replied

"You`re forgiven as long as it doesn`t happen again."

"And it won`t." I smiled and looked at Yugi who was fascinated by his new toy

"Uncle Sef look, butte-fly." I chuckled

"Yes it is a butterfly."


	48. Chapter 48

"Thanks for looking after Yugi, Seth." Atem said

"No problem."

"I can take him back now."

"That`s okay, why don`t you two spend some time together and I`ll look after Yugi for a little while longer."

"Are you sure?" I nodded

"It`s fine, he can help me pick something out for Jono." Atem nodded

"Alright then, we`ll see you back at the palace." I nodded as they walked off and I walked over to a few stalls with Yugi

"Uncle Sef."

"Yes Yugi?"

"Why didn`t you tell papa about me running off?"

"Because it didn`t matter by running off you did a good thing by finding Yami and you`re papa was happy we didn`t need to spoil that by telling him that you ran off did we?" he shook his head

"Papa too happy to make sad."

"Exactly." We continued to walk around occasionally stopping and looking at some stalls

"Uncle Sef, look."I looked to where Yugi was pointing to see a pendant that had a dragon engraved onto it

"It`s nice Yugi, why did you point it out?"

"Jono likes dragons." I smiled

"Does he now?" he nodded

"Jono`s always wanted to meet one."

"Well maybe he can." I walked over to the stall where the owner greeted me

"High priest, how may I be of service?" the woman asked, I nodded

"Yes actually, my nephew and I would like to buy that pendant." I pointed to the dragon pendent when Yugi suddenly stiffened in my hold

"Actually it`s not-"

**"You`re not wanted here."** Yugi suddenly said, and the woman chuckled

**"And how would you know? The pharaoh knows nothing about me and neither does this stupid high priest."**

**"That`s disrespectful!"**

**"And I care because? It`s not like he can understand me? He`s only human."**

"Human with the power to understand Neko`s, who are you?" she laughed

"She cousin, not nice one, she came with Ji-chan." Yugi whispered

"Yugi is right in what he said, if you came with Emperor Mutuo then your aren`t welcome here."

"You do not have the power to get me to leave." She snickered

"He may not but I do." I heard Atem say

"Papa!" Yugi called. Atem chuckled and walked over before taking Yugi from me

"Hello little one."

"Just passing by cousin?" he shrugged

"Yami sensed something, so we came." I nodded

"Go home with Ji-chan, you no wanted here." Yugi said while pointing at her

"Yugi who is she?" Atem asked

"She cousin, she Mai."

"Her name is Mai?" Yugi nodded

"And she`s you`re cousin?" he nodded again

"Who did you come here with?" Atem asked her

"I came with Emperor Mutuo." She answered and I heard Atem growl

"Honda." Suddenly Honda entered the stall

"Yes, Pharaoh?"

"Take her to Emperor Mutuo." He nodded and took a hold of her arm before dragging her away. I saw yugi stick his tongue out at her and I chuckle as did Atem

"Me glad when gone." Yugi said before he accidently let go of his new ball. I leant down and picked it up before handing it back

"Come on let`s go back to the Palace." Atem said

"Hold on a second."

"What is it Seth?"

"I just want to pick something up for Jono." I walked over and picked up the pended before walking back over to yugi

"Is it dragon?" Yugi asked and I nodded

"It is, can you look after it for me?" he nodded and held out his hand. I handed it to him and he handed me his ball, I chuckled as we left the stall

"What did you pick up Seth?" Atem asked me

"It`s a dragon pendant for Jono, yugi spotted it and mentioned he likes dragons and has always wanted to meet one." Atem chuckled

"Does he now? Well we can make that happen."

"I know, and besides Jono`s birthday is coming up as well."

"Me hope Jono better by then." Yugi said

"We all do Yugi." Atem said


	49. Chapter 49

**Jono`s Pov**

"So you`ve always wanted to meet a dragon?" Akefia asked, I nodded and scratched the back of my head

"Yeah I have, I don`t know why I just always have."

"Who`s this?" I heard grandpa ask from behind me. Akefia stood up before walking around me to stand in front of him but defending me

"I have no reason to tell you my name." Akefia said

"I`ll ask you again who are you?"Grandpa asked again

"What are you doing here?" I stood up and turned to face him while standing behind Akefia

"I came to talk with you Jono."

"I have nothing to say to you, we said all that was needed on Yugi`s birthday."

"Which upset him greatly might I add." Akefia said

"It`s not like I wanted that to happen." Grandpa said

"Well it did, so what do you want any who?"

"Like I said I want to talk."

"What about?"

"You and Yugi coming to-"

"NO!" Akefia and I yelled at the same time

"We established that the last time we spoke, it`s not going to happen ever."

**"What`s going on here?" **I heard dad ask

**"He`s trying to get us to leave with him again."**

**"Solomon I told you before my sons would not be going with you to Japan."**

"Hey, who`s Mai?" Akefia asked while looking into the viewing ball

"She`s our cousin from Japan, we met her once and she wasn`t nice to Yugi and he was only one and a few months, why do you ask?"

"Cause she's here according to Yugi anyway." I walked over and stood next to him before looking into the ball to see Seth holding Yugi while stood in front of Mai. I growled and I heard my father growl as well

**"What is she doing here Solomon? I told you I didn`t want her here again."**

**"You don`t have a say in who I bring here or not, she is family and she will come."** Grandpa said

**"Dad may not be able to but I can, not to mention dad can speak through me and I don`t want her here."**

**"Well tough, she is here."**

**"But the pair of you are leaving soon." **Dad said

**"Not until after Jono`s birthday we`re not."** Grandpa said

**"Not in this lifetime! I want you gone by the time I am fit."**

**"That`s not going to happen."**

**"Daddy? Jono? Kefia?"** I heard Yugi say, we all looked to see Yugi sat looking up at us

"Hey Yugi." Akefia said while picking him up

"Don`t touch him!" Grandpa yelled and Yugi stuck his tongue out at him

**"You do not dictate what happens here, Akefia happens to be very caring and protective of both Yugi and Jono, not to mention other Neko`s such as Ryou." **Dad explained and I walked over to Akefia

"Hey Yugi, how`s your day going?"

"Okay, me got new ball from papa."

"Really? What`s it like?" Akefia asked

"It got colours and butte-fies on it."

"What else happened Yugi?"

"Uncle Sef got Jono gift."

"He did?" Yugi nodded

"Me told him Jono like dragons, we found Yami."

"You did?" Akefia asked

"Yep, he in home now."

**"Yami is in a home?" **Dad asked

"Yugi means Yami is back at the palace now." He nodded

"We met cousin Mai." I growled as did Dad

"Where is she now yugi?" Akefia asked, he shrugged

"Papa, told Onda to take her to Ji-chan so can leave."

"We are not leaving!" Grandpa yelled

**"Yes you are!" **he flinched as everyone yelled at him before sighing and leaving

"Finally, I thought he`d never leave." Akefia said and I chuckled along with Yugi who giggled


	50. Chapter 50

"Jono, when you wake up?" I smiled and ruffled his hair

"Soon kiddo, I promise."

"But don`t worry squirt, you can see him here until he does wake up." Akefia reminded and Yugi nodded

"Me go now papa wants to play ball." We both nodded

"Okay Yugi, We`ll see you later."

"See ya squirt." Akefia said before Yugi disappeared from his hold

"Well that was eventful."

"Yeah, is your grandpa ever going to leave?"

**"Hopefully he`ll leave soon, and he`ll take Mai with him."**

"Dad we all pray for that."

**Atem`s Pov**

On the way back to the palace Yugi had fallen asleep in my hold; I smiled down at him as we arrived back at my chambers. Yami had a hold of the ball I had bought for Yugi, I laid Yugi don`t on the bed before taking a hold of Yami`s hand and leading him out onto the balcony

"Why are we out here Atem?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you without disturbing Yugi from his sleep."

"Oh, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you leave? And I know it wasn`t because you stopped loving me or hat you were causing trouble."

"I-I just felt like a burden and I thought I was the cause of Yugi getting hurt."

"Yami, it was an accident he`s fine now and he`s going to be fine, it`s not like he`s suddenly going to take a turn for the worst."

"I know, but I still thought-"

"Well don`t because it wasn`t your fault, it would have happened if I was in your place or anyone else, and you know that Yugi is quite jumpy when he wakes up." He lowered his head

"I know." I slid a hand under his chin and forced him to look at me

"this isn`t going to happen again is it?" he was quiet "Because if you still want to leave, you best do it now." I let go of him and turned to look across the kingdom when I felt arms around my waist

"I`m not leaving, it was hard the first time and I don`t want to d that again." I smiled and turned around before embracing him and nuzzling my face into his hair

"I`m glad."

"So am I."

"Now, why don`t we play ball with Yugi? Besides you need to make up for leaving." He sighed

"I know, he said to me earlier that I didn`t love you because I left." I chuckled

"He said that to me as well, but I think he was trying to make me feel better."

"I bet, but it wasn`t true and I am really sorry." I shook my head

"Enough now, let's go play ball with Yugi." He nodded and we walked inside before I walked over to the bed and shook Yugi.

"Yugi, wake up, Yami and I are going to play ball if you want to play." He slowly began to wake up, rubbing his eyes in a cute fashion before he raised his arms up to me. I smiled and picked him up before he leant his head on my shoulder

"Me play ball too." I chuckled and turned to Yami to find him smiling and holding Yugi`s ball

"Let`s go to the garden then." Yami nodded and walked out the room

"Papa, me tired."

"I know Little one, but you had to wake up or you wouldn`t have slept to night…don`t worry you`ll wake up when we start to play ball." I got no response and looked down at him to see that he had fallen asleep again, I chuckled and carried him out of the room only to see Bakura and Marik stood in front of Yami with their arms crossed. I sighed and walked over

"Look I said I was sorry." Yami said to the pair

"Well sorry isn`t good enough." Marik stated

"Guys enough, it`s not going to happen again so you can stop now." They all looked at me and Yami smiled softly

"I thought we were going to play ball with Yugi." Yami said

"We are, I'll wake him up again once we get to the gardens."

"You can`t wake him up, he`s sleeping." Marik stated

"Well no duh, but I can`t let him keep sleeping if I do he won't sleep tonight and we all know how that worked out last time don`t we?" the pair groaned

"Don`t remind me, we were running after him all night."

"Honda and Otogi found it very amusing, not to mention they were the ones that caught him." Yami said

"Now do we want a repeat of that?"

"NO!" Bakura, Marik and Yami yelled causing Yugi to jump in my hold and wake him up and I growled

"You`re lucky I didn`t drop him."

"Heh, Sorry Atem." Marik said

"Papa, play ball now?" I looked down at Yugi to see him sleepily rubbing his eyes, I smiled

"Yes Yugi we are going to the garden to play ball."

"Uncle Ma-ik and uncle Ku-a come too?" I shrugged

"If they want to."

"Sure we`ll come play ball with you Yugi." Bakura said after Yugi had given them the sleepy puppy dog look, I chuckled and walked past them

"And you say I`m whipped."

"Hey!" both called causing Yami and I to chuckle and Yugi yawned

"Alright let`s go to the garden so this little one can wake up." Yami nodded, Bakura and Marik followed


	51. Chapter 51

When we arrived at the garden Yugi was falling asleep again, I chuckled before we all walked over to the pond and sat down

"Has he fallen asleep again?" Bakura asked, I nodded

"Yeah, come on Yugi wake up now, uncle Marik is going to play ball with you."

"Say what?!" Marik asked, Bakura laughed before looking at me

"Here pass him over and let me try something." He said, I nodded and carefully passed him over before Bakura laid him on his back and began tickling his causing his eyes to fly open and try to struggle out of Bakura`s hold while laughing. I laughed

"Papa!...Me…No…Breath!" I stopped laughing and tapped Bakura on the shoulder causing him to stop. I smiled and picked Yugi up as he reached up for me

"That mean, uncle Ku-a." Yugi asked with his arms crossed and his tongue stuck out at him, I chuckled as did everyone else. Bakura smiled before shrugging

"You wouldn`t wake up, when Papa called you so I thought of an alternative." Bakura explained

"But me no bad." Bakura frowned and scratched the back of his head

"I forgot that was a punishment method." I shook my head

"Bad uncle Ku-a, no meant to fo-get." I chuckled and took the ball out of Yami`s hand before throwing it to Marik who wasn`t watching and was hit in the face with it causing everyone to laugh besides him

"That wasn`t funny." He said while taking the ball into his hand

"Ball!" yugi yelled before jumping out of my grasp and running over to Marik before jumping on him to get the ball

"No, it`s mine now." Marik said before moving Yugi off of him and jumping up before running across the garden with Yugi hot on his trails

"Mine!" Yugi yelled, I laughed

"Well at least he`s awake now."

"And so is Jono." I heard Seth say, I turned my gaze to the entrance way to see him stood there with Jono

"Shouldn`t you still be in bed resting?" Yami asked Jono who shook his head in return

"Nope, my father made healing time shorter so I don`t need to be in bed as much but I don`t need to be stood up all the time." Jono explained before sitting down

"Is there a reason that your father healed you?"

"Yeah, he wanted me to be awake so I could make sure that Grandpa and Mai leave."

"Wait he`s still here? I thought he left." Bakura said

"You would think that would you? But no he`s still here but he should be leaving soon." Jono said before looking over at Yugi who had managed to get onto Marik`s back. I chuckled

"Atem, couldn`t you get Honda to escort The Japanese emperor out?" Bakura asked

"On what grounds? Not that I am trying to stand up for him but I need to have a reason to have him thrown out."

"Kidnapping?" Jono asked

"He didn`t kidnap anyone though Jono."

"Does anyone have any idea hold long he is actually staying for?" Yami asked

"Until my birthday is over." Jono answered and we all looked at him

"When is your birthday Jono?" Seth asked

"Next week."

"Were you just planning on not telling us?" Bakura asked

"It`s not that important."

"Yes it is Jono, besides Yugi would have told us anyway."

"And of course your birthday is important Jono, anybody's is." Seth stated

"Jono!" Yugi called as he jumped onto Jono knocking him backwards

"Oomph! Thanks for that Yugi." Jono said while sitting back up with Yugi hugging him

"It just goes to show how much Yugi missed you." Marik said while walking over and sitting down

"That`s true." Bakura stated

"Hey, where are Malik and Ryou?" Jono asked with Yugi curled up in his lap

"Malik is in the stables." Marik replied

"And Ryou was cleaning my chambers and has probably gone to sleep, he does that a lot." Bakura answered

"Why is Malik in the stables?" Marik shrugged

"He wanted to help out there, I told him he could after he`d finished cleaning my chambers." I nodded before Marik was suddenly attack by Yugi who got the ball before he ran off with it

"Mine!" Yugi yelled

"Oh no you don`t." Marik said before getting to his feet and chasing after him

"My ball!"

"No it`s mine!"

"No mine." I laughed as Yugi came and hide behind me

"Yugi you can`t hide behind your papa, he won`t help you."

"Who says I won`t Marik?"

"I do."

"Papa help?" I chuckled

"Enough now Marik he`s awake."

"But I want the ball." He complained

"Stop acting like a child." Bakura ordered

"I`m not." We laughed

"Papa play ball with me?" Yugi asked, I smiled down at him before taking the ball and standing up

"Alright, I`ll play Yugi."


	52. Chapter 52

"Yay!" he ran over and sat in front of me. I knelt down

"What do you want to play?"

"Atch, atch." I smiled and looked over at the others

"You guys want to come play catch with us?"

"Sure why not?" Bakura said and walked over shortly followed by the others. We sat down in a circle around Yugi

"Oh, we`re playing this game?" Seth asked and I nodded

"What game?" Yugi asked

"Well, you sit in the middle of us and we will throw the ball to one another and you have to try and catch the ball before we do, if you do the person that threw the ball will have to switch places with you so they are in the middle."

"Okay." I smiled and threw the ball gentle to Jono who caught it. Yugi watched and the ball went past him and followed it, Jono then threw it to Marik who caught it before throwing it to Yami but Yugi got it first

"Mine." I chuckled

"You`re in the middle now Marik." Bakura said. Marik grumbled and switched places with Yugi who then threw the ball to me, I smiled and caught it before throwing it to Seth who caught it.

We played for about an hour until everyone was bored

"I can`t believe you weren't in the middle once Atem." Jono said, I shrugged

"He always was good at this game." Seth stated, I looked down at Yugi who was sat in my lap eating a peach from the bowl of fruit we had a servant bring for us along with some other food

"He really loves peaches." Yami stated, I looked at him and smiled

"That he does."

"So Jono, Yugi tells us you like Dragons." Seth said, I chuckled as Jono blushed

"Yugi, you weren`t supposed to tell them that." Jono said and Yugi giggled before starting to eat another peach

"So it`s true then?" He sighed

"Yes, I don`t know why, I`ve just always wanted to meet one."

"Well there`s nothing wrong with that."

"Does Yugi have anyone or anything he wants to meet?" Yami asked

"Yugi has always wanted to meet the Dark Magician or Kuriboh." Jono said, I looked down at Yugi in shock

"Jono, that no nice." Yugi said while folding his arms across his chest

"All`s fair in love and war Yugi." Yugi stuck his tongue out at him

"You want to meet my Dark magician or Kuriboh?" Yugi nodded before curling into a ball. Trying to hide from everyone's gazes

"It`s nothing to be embarrassed about Yugi." Bakura said causing Yugi to look up at him

"It not?"

"No it`s not Yugi, I actually like the fact you`ve wanted to meet them." He smiled at me before yawning and curling up

"NO!" Yugi jumped as everyone yelled. This caused him to start crying and he hid his face in my tunic, I sighed

"Guys there was nothing wrong with him going to sleep now, he`s had something to eat so it`s no problem." They nodded

"Sorry Yugi." They all said; he nodded but kept his face hidden in my tunic

"You can sleep now Yugi." He looked up at me and nodded before leaning against my stomach and falling asleep. I glared at everyone else who flinched

"Why are you glaring?" Seth asked

"You made Yugi jump, he`s jumped what? Three time now? First time I had to take him to Isis."

"We know." Bakura said

"We said we were sorry." Marik said, I sighed

"Maybe we should just all go back to our chambers." Seth said, I nodded and scooped Yugi into my arms before standing up

"Well I`ll see you all tomorrow." They nodded and I left the gardens


	53. Chapter 53

**Akefia`s Pov**

Ryou had just left because he had to wake up before Bakura came back, so I was sat alone until something jumped onto my back I looked to see Yugi

"Hi `Kefia." I chuckled

"Hi Yugi, fall asleep?" he nodded

"Me got tired, me play ball with Uncle Ma-ik, Uncle Ku-a, Uncle Sef, Jono, Yami and Papa."

"Your Papa played ball with you?"

"Yes, we play in middle." He climbed off me before sitting down in front of me

"Ah, you played who`s in the middle."

"Yes, it fun."

"I bet it was." He nodded

"What you do?"

"What have I been doing?" he nodded "Well I`ve spent most of today with Ryou."

"Really?" I nodded

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Me no know." I chuckled

"Well you are only young."

"Daddy!" I turned my head and looked as Yugi rushed over to his father who was knelt down and waiting for him with open arms

"**Hello little guy."**

"Hi daddy."

"**Good evening Akefia."**

"And to you sir."

"**You don`t have to call me sir."**

"I have nothing else to call you, considering that I don`t know your name."

"**Oh, I apologise please call me Amun."**

"I will do."

"**So how has your day been?"**

"Not bad I`ve spent most of it with Ryou until Yugi came."

"**And what have you done today Yugi?"**

"**Me play ball with Uncle Ma-ik, Uncle Ku-a, Uncle Sef, Jono, Yami and Papa."**

"**Wow that must have been fun."**

"**It was."**

"They played in the middle."

"**Wow, that sounds like fun, did you enjoy playing Yugi?"**

"**Me enjoy, me enjoy." **

"But then he got tired and fell asleep." Amun chuckled

"**That doesn`t surprise me, the Pharaoh is a good father and takes good care of both yugi and Jono, even if he only cares for Jono as a friend."**

"The Pharaoh is like that, always has been, just like his father."

"**You knew the pharaohs father?" **I nodded

"I used to be a guard at the palace, I was his personal guard until the council convinced him I was a thief…I wasn`t at the time and I was sorry I wasn't able to stop the council from killing him, it was my duty and I failed."

"**What do you mean your duty? I know you were a guard but I feel that there is another meaning behind it."**

"NEKO!" yugi yelled and pointed at me. I chuckled

"Congrats Yugi you`re the first to figure it out."

"You`re a Neko?" I heard the Pharaoh asked

"Papa!" I turned to see the pharaoh stood there with Yugi now in his arms

"Pharaoh."

**"Pharaoh it`s good to see you again."**

"Likewise sir." The pharaoh said

"Where`s Yami?"

"He went to the stables with Ryou to help Malik out."

"Papa, `Kefia Neko."

"I know Yugi, how were you able to hide is Akefia?"

**"I`ll leave you three be."**

"I didn`t hide it from your father, he knew and kept my secret...he also knew I would never steal anything but he told me to go along with it, so I did but it got him killed." He sat down next to me and set Yugi in his lap

"I remember the dad my father was killed, I remember seeing you...you were the one that was accused and you hid in my room." I chuckled

"I remember, you covered for me by yelling at the guards." He laughed

"They were terrified, I knew that you didn`t do it...you were my father's most trusted guard and you even protected me from time to time."

"Well it was my job, I enjoyed hanging out with you when you were younger." We both laughed

"You`d help me hide from Mahad and Shimon when they were trying to get me back in their lessons."

"Yes that was fun, your father thought it was funny as well."

"He did?" I nodded

"Yeah, but he did have to tell you off due to the council and you being his heir."

"I always thought he disliked me doing that- Ow Yugi!" I looked at him to see Yugi pulling on one of his bangs, I laughed

"Yugi stop that, you shouldn`t hurt your papa." Yugi looked at me and let go before lowering his head

"Thanks for that." I shook my head

"No problem."

"Now Yugi, what is it that you wanted?"

**"Me sorry papa." **I heard him sigh

"It`s alright Yugi, now what is it that you wanted?"

**"Me bored, me no include."**

"Ah, I get it."

"What?" he asked

"We weren`t including him in our conversation, so he got bored." He nodded

"Sorry, Yugi Akefia and I were just talking about our past." I thought for a moment before picturing a ball so it appeared in my hand

"Here Yugi, why don`t you play with this?" he looked at my hand and his face lit up as he noticed the ball. He jumped out of the pharaohs lap to grab the ball only for me to throw it and for me to catch him before holding him upside down causing him to laugh

"`Kefia put down!"

"Why?"

"Me said."

"Maybe I don`t want to."

"Pwease Kefia." He gave me his pouty face and I sighed before setting him down. He then ran off after the ball

"I hate that face."

"You`re not the only one Akefia."


	54. Chapter 54

**Seth`s Pov**

After Atem had taken Yugi back to his chambers and Yami went to the stables, I took Jono`s hand and pulled him from the gardens

"Hey! Watch it! Seth stop pulling me." Jono ordered, I ignored him and pulled him into my chambers and closed the door before pushing him up against it

"Hey Seth what are you-Mmph!" I cut him off by kissing him which he returned...I pulled away after a few minutes and I leant my head against his

"I`ve wanted to do that for so long, you don`t know how much it`s killed me not to throw you onto the bed and kiss you sense-less."

"Then...why didn`t you?"

"I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"You...I was afraid that you would reject me." He laughed

"You know...I was afraid of that as well, but I've loved you since you first became my master." I grimaced

"I hate that word."

"I know." I smiled and kissed him again

**Yami`s Pov**

after I had finished in the stables I headed toward Atem`s chambers when I bumped into Marik and Bakura

"Yami, where are Ryou and Malik?" Bakura asked

"They are still in the stables, is Atem still in his chambers with Yugi?"

"Should be, we haven't seen them since." Marik answered

"Thanks."

"No problem." I carried on down to Atem`s chambers and was about to go in when I was stopped by two councilmen

"You there!" I turned to face them

"Yes?"

"Where is the Pharaoh?" one of them asked

"I believe he is in his chambers with Prince Yugi." I nodded towards the door I was stood next to

"Get him." I nodded and walked inside the room before closing the door and letting out a breath of relief. I looked towards the bed to see Atem sleep with Yugi in his arms, I smiled and walked over to them before shaking Atem`s shoulders

"Atem, you need to wake up." He groaned and opened his eyes

"Yami? What is it?" I bit my lip

"Two councilmen are outside and they want to see you." He groaned and carefully sat up before handing Yugi to me and walking out of the room slamming the door behind him causing Yugi to wake up in freight and cling to me

"It`s alright Yugi, your papa just isn`t very happy right now." He looked up at me

"Yami?" I nodded and he relaxed. I sat on the bed and set Yugi in my lap

"YOU DID WHAT?!...NO I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT!...I DON`T CARE I RULE THIS KINGDOM NOT YOU, I WILL NOT HAVE YOU GO BEHIND MY BACK...HONDA GET THEM OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Atem then entered the room and slammed the door again causing Yugi to jump and hide behind me

"Where`s Yugi?" he asked me in a calm voice which surprised me

"P-Papa?" I looked down to see Yugi looking around my arm with tears running down his face

"Oh Yugi." Atem walked over and sat down on the bed causing Yugi to hide again

"He got scared when you slammed the door and he heard you yelling." He sighed

"I`m sorry Yugi, I didn`t mean to scare you." Yugi hesitantly crawled over to him before Atem picked him up and hugged him to his chest

"Papa mad?"

"Yes Yugi but now at you."

"What happened Atem?"

"The council have gone behind my back and invited lady Tea here to become my bride." I nodded slowly and lowered my head before I was pulled in for a kiss but pulled away shortly after

"I won`t let that happen Yami, over you too much to lose you again… She will never be my bride." I smiled

"But what are you going to do when she gets here?"

"Tell her she is welcome to stay for a few days, but she will not nor will she ever be my bride." I smiled

"Hug, hug!" Yugi yelled, I chuckled and let myself be pulled in for a group hug

-Time skip-

**-Lady Tea arrives-**

**-One week later-**

**Atem`s Pov**

"Yugi come back here!" Marik yelled as the throne room doors were thrown open and Yugi ran over to me before jumping onto my lap

"Hi Papa." I sighed and looked at Marik

"Did you give him candy again?"

"Maybe."

"**Idiot." ** I heard Jono say, I shook my head

"Hello Yugi."

"What papa doing?"

"I am greeting a guest."

"Your bride-to-be Pharaoh." A councilman said. I glared at him

"No. She .Is. Not."

"But Pharaoh-"

"But nothing. She is not nor will she ever be my bride, you went behind my back and did this… What would my father say?"

"I`m sorry Pharaoh."

"Leave, all of you." They all nodded and left leaving Lady Tea, Marik, Bakura, Seth, Jono, Honda, Yugi and myself in the throne room

"Aw, what a cute little guy." Lady Tea said and walked towards Yugi and I. Yugi whimpered and jumped from my lap before running over to Jono who was knelt down and ready to pick him up. Jono picked him up and took a step behind Seth.

"I`m sorry about that he`s…not very good around new people."

"**Liar." **I heard Yami say and I glared at him slightly but he only chuckled

"Oh that`s okay, he`ll get used to me…I mean I am going to be his step-mother." I sighed as I heard Yugi whimper.

"**Do something." ** Jono said

"I`m sorry Lady tea-"

"Please just call me Tea."

"Lady Tea, what the council did was without my consent."

"But I all worked out anyway."

"Actually it didn`t, I won`t be marrying you Lady Tea and you won't be becoming Yugi`s Step-mother either."

"Why not?"

"Because I don`t want to marry you, and I won`t marry you…you are welcome to stay for a couple of days but please stay away from my son."

"Why?"

"You`re scaring him." Seth said

"No-one asked you!" she yelled

"It was actually an open question that anyone could answer." Jono responded

"Shut it slave."

"**That is why Yugi doesn't like her." **Yami said and I sighed

"Everyone calm down! Right, Honda could you please escort Lady Tea to her guest chambers?"

"Yes Pharaoh, this way Lady Tea." Honda said she huffed and followed him out of the throne room. When the doors closed I let out a breath I didn`t know I had been holding

"She seems like a handful already and she`s only just arrived." Bakura said

"You`re telling me, I don`t understand why the council would want her to be my bride."

"We can already tell she`s a gold digger." Seth stated

"I second that." Jono stated


	55. Chapter 55

I sighed

"Alright we can safely say that she will be leaving in two days….can you lot handle that?"

"Can we pull pranks on her?" Marik asked. I sighed

"Nothing hurtful to her or me."

"Why would you include yourself in that?" Yami asked

"Because she`ll come to me about it and if I`m holding Yugi his claws my do some damage… so might hers."

"I thought you weren't judgemental about people." Seth said

"Yes but I know a gold digger when I see one."

"I think we all can." Bakura stated

"Papa, why that lady here?" Yugi asked, I sighed

"Because some of the people I work with are idiots."

"Hey." Marik complained

"You moron he didn`t mean us." Bakura said

"Oh." I sighed and stood up before walking over to Jono and taking Yugi from him and walking out of the room. I walked to the stables and set Yugi on my horse before climbing on myself; Yugi lent against me as I directed the horse to leave the stables

"Papa, where are we going?" I smiled

"You remember the place where we first met Akefia?"

"Me do."

"Well we are going there."

"Why?"

"Because I needed to get away for a while but I didn`t want to leave you at the palace."

"Why?" I chuckled

"You tend run off from your brother and uncles if you`re away from me for too long." He smiled innocently at me

"What do you mean papa?" I chuckled

"Don`t go giving me that look, cause I can see right through it." I tickled him and he laughed

We`d stopped using tickling as a punishment to Yugi cause he started to enjoy it too much, but none of us have figured out a new punishment for him yet. I stopped tickling him and he giggled. I smiled and looked up at the sky

(If only you could be here now father, you would have loved Yugi...just like I do)

"Papa, papa look." I looked down at Yugi to see him pointing a head, I looked to see butterflies flying across the village and children playing

"Oh yes, I forgot today is the celebration of the Gods."

"You mean like God Ra?" I smiled

"Yes Yugi, he is one of the Gods who protect Egypt." Just then a butterfly landed on Yugi`s nose, I chuckled

"Papa shh." I smiled as two more butterflies landed in each on his hands

"They seem to really like you Yugi."

"They like you too Papa, look." He pointed up at my crown and I looked to see three butterflies settled there, opening and closing their wings

"Hm, I guess you`re right Yugi." Then all the butterflies flew away from us and we watched them go

"Pretty."

"Yes it is."

We rode for a while longer before we arrive at the oasis. Yugi climbed up onto my shoulders and I climbed of Heba and led him over to the water

"There you go Heba you, you deserve it." He nuzzled the side of my face before drinking the water

"Papa, orse understand?" I smiled and stroked Heba`s mane

"I guess he does."

"Papa, what was your daddy like?" I smiled and walked over to the tree before sitting down. Yugi climbed into my lap and looked up at me

"Well, my father was a kind man... he loved the people in the kingdom and he was respected my most people-"

"Did papa`s daddy love him? Like I do papa?" I chuckled

"Yes Yugi, he did love me, like you love me."

"Where he now?" I sighed

"He`s...He`s gone Yugi."

"He with Ra?" I smiled and looked to the sky

"I believe he is."

**-Elsewhere-**

**"Your son has taken a lot after you."**

"Yes, I know...and from what I`ve seen I would love Yugi, like Atem does."

**"Your son has show great respect to the Neko race by protecting them all he can."**

"Indeed but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."


	56. Chapter 56

**Atem`s Pov**

After a while of just talking about my father, Yugi had fallen asleep. I smiled and picked him up before walking over to Heba who nuzzled my hand as I petted him before he nuzzled Yugi and whining when he got no response. I chuckled

"Don`t worry Heba, he`s just asleep." Heba nodded and nuzzled my hand again. I smiled and placed Yugi onto Heba`s back before climbing on myself. I set off back to the palace and reached the kingdom not long after so I slowed Heba down into a walk

"Atem!" I heard Seth call from behind me, I stopped Heba and turned to see Seth coming towards me on his own horse

"Seth, what is it?"

"I`ve finally found you, you just disappeared after the encounter with Lady Tea." Seth shivered

"Cousin you can`t be cold we live in Egypt." I chuckled; he frowned

"I`m not cold Atem, I'm recalling what has happened with Lady Tea since you left." I sighed

"What has happened?"  
"She nearly got Yami punished-"

"WHAT?!"

"Papa?" I looked down at Yugi to see him sleepily rubbing his eyes, I sighed

"I`m sorry Yugi, I didn`t mean to wake you."

"It okay Papa, but what wrong?"

"Nothing, I`ll deal with it later, why don`t you get some more sleep." He nodded and yawned

"Okay papa." He drifted off to sleep

"What happened?" Seth sighed

"When Lady Tea could find you, she went to Yami who was relaxing in the garden due to my orders since you weren`t around, when she asked him where you were; he said he didn`t know and she thought he was lying...lucky I was passing by when I saw and stopped Yami from being punished even though all the most of the guards know not to harm Yami." I sighed

"I`m already starting to regret even letting her stay."

"Well we can`t get her to leave first thing in the morning cause she`ll complain."

"I know, alright anything else happens she`s gone." Seth nodded and we headed back to the palace. When we arrived I scooped Yugi into my arms and climbed off of Heba before petting him and letting him nuzzle Yugi how purred in response before leaving with Seth

"You know she`s probably looking for you right now don`t you?" Seth asked

"Yes, I do."

"So what are you going to do?" suddenly there was a loud female scream, Seth and I looked at each other before taking off down the halls towards the sound

"Who`s responsible for this?! I want an answer or ever servant will be punished!" Lady Tea yelled

"How do you know it was a servant?" Marik asked while stood with Bakura, Malik, Ryou and Jono

"Who else would it be? Because you wouldn`t do that to a future queen." Lady Tea said to Marik and I growled, only to calm when I felt a hand on my cheek. I looked down at Yugi to see him smiling at me, I smiled back before looking back over at the commotion

"You are not going to be the queen and Atem has already said that." Bakura said

"You`re wrong." She accused

"He`s not." She turned around to look at me and I had to do my best not to laugh at her appearance. She was covered in water, sand, ink, and coloured powder. Yugi laughed as quietly as he could but failed

"What are you laughing at Brat?" she demanded, I growled

"You." Yugi replied; Bakura and Marik burst out laughing

"How dare you, you little brat!" I growled and Seth took Yugi from me

"Papa!"

"Yugi, stay with your uncle Seth for now."

"But papa-"

"No Yugi."

"Yugi papa needs to sort something out and doesn`t want you hurt." Seth said to him

"That`s right you little Brat stay away from Atem." Lady Tea sneered, Yugi hissed and I growled

"You have not been given permission to use my name, and I won`t have you calling my son a brat, I don`t care what happen to you while I wasn`t here but what I don`t like you trying to have my personal servant punished for telling the truth."

"But he was lying, he said he didn`t know-"

"And he didn`t, nobody but Yugi and I knew where we were going, also I told you before I left this morning that you would not be becoming queen, nor would I be marrying you and you would not be becoming Yugi`s mother or step mother."

"But, your council-"

"Are fools, the lot of them and they went behind my back and did something I didn`t want them to do."

"No, you`re in denial."

"No, I`m not, and you will some causing trouble in my palace, you don`t own the place, I do you don`t have any right over anyone in my palace...any more problems from you and you will be leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"What? You can`t do that!" I took Yugi back from Seth

"I can and I will... now if you will excuse me I have things to do with my son oh and clean yourself up." I walked past her and down the hall with everyone else and we walked into my office and saw Yami curled up on one of the sofa`s shaking

"Yami!" Jono shouted and ran over to him, I some blood on his should and rushed over myself and knelt down next to him

"Yami what happened?"

"A-Atem, I-I`m sorry."

"It`s alright Yami, you did nothing wrong."

"Yami, who did this to you?" Seth asked

"Lady Tea, had it done after you left." Yami answered as he carefully sat up

"Yami hurt?" Yugi asked

"Don`t worry Yugi, I`ll be alright." Yugi shook his head at Yami

"Not true." I chuckled as Yugi climbed out of my arms and behind Yami

"Hey! Watch it Yugi."

"Sorry Yami."

"Yami, what did you do to deserve that?" Bakura asked

"Nothing, I told lady Tea the truth." Yami answered

"She had no right to punish you."

"I know, but I think the guard were new cause they didn`t know who I was." I frowned

"Seth we didn`t get any new guards did we?"

"Not that I know of, maybe we should ask Honda." Seth said


	57. Chapter 57

"That`s a good idea."

"I`ll go find him." Seth then left the room

"This is stupid does she actually think she owns the place? I mean seriously." Bakura said

"She`s leaving tomorrow so we`ll be alright after that."

"All done Yami." Yugi said and moved away from behind Yami before curling up on the sofa and falling asleep almost instantly

"He looked exhausted." Joey commented

"He will be, we went to the oasis again today and then he`s come back to heal Yami-"

"Hey! You make it sound like I`m a burden." I chuckled and kissed his forehead

"Sorry I didn`t mean to make it sound like that." Just then Seth came back in the room with Honda and Otogi, before closing the door

"Pharaoh-"

"We`re alone, call me Atem." They both nodded

"Atem, Seth said you wanted to speak with us." Honda said, I nodded

"Yes, has there been any new guards recruited in the past couple of days?" the pair looked at each other before looking back at me

"No, there hasn`t Atem." Otogi replied

"Why do you ask?" Honda asked

"Yami was punished by some guards he had never seen, but these guards were under false orders for Lady Tea."

"We haven`t recruited any new guards but we will find them for you Atem." I nodded and the pair left

"Well that didn`t help." Bakura said

"But I know who might be able to." Ryou said quietly

"Who?" Seth asked

"Akefia, he`s watching all the time maybe he saw something."

"And how do we talk to him? he`s dead." Marik stated and Ryou Yami, Malik and Jono all pointed to themselves and Yugi

"I`m confused."

"Well, with all our powers combine we have the power to bring one to life from the Neko sleep portal...or so my father says." Jono explained

"You can do that?" Seth asked and they all nodded

"For how long?" Jono scratched the back of his head

"Well they`ll come back as a Neko, so a while...or until he dies again." Suddenly Yugi woke up and yawned before rubbing his eyes

"Kefia says (Yawn) he`ll do it if he can be of help." Yugi said before curling up again and falling asleep

"Wow he really is always watching." Bakura commented, I chuckled and looked at Jono

"How long will it take you? And what do you need?"

"An empty room and do you still have his body?" Jono asked, I nodded

"I believe Isis still has it, when do you want to start?"

"As soon as possible." I nodded

"Alright, Seth take them to an empty room and then come to Isis, Bakura Marik I want you with me."

"Why?" Marik asked

"One to carry the body and two in case I encounter Lady Tea again, I'll need someone to hold me back from killing her." They both nodded

"Good point." Bakura said

"Then let`s get going the soon we get this over with, the sooner we can have explanations." They all nodded. I left the room with Bakura and Marik heading to the healing chambers and the others went in the other direction towards the guest rooms.

We finally arrived at the healing chambers with no encounters from Lady Tea. I was about to knock on the door to see if it was all clear when I heard yelling

"I don`t care if it`s minor I want you to tell Atem that his brat child did this to me!" I heard Lady Tea yell

"Yugi`s been with us all day, how could he have done whatever she says he`s done?" Marik asked

"I don`t know let`s keep listening." Bakura said, I frowned but listened none the less

"I highly doubt Prince Yugi would do that." Isis defended

"He if no prince, he`s a monster!"

"You could be arrested for saying something like that, and besides _Prince_ Yugi has been with _Pharaoh_ Atem all day so there is no possible way from him to have done that."

"It was him, he must have slipped away from him!" I sighed and walked inside with Bakura and Marik on my trail

"I highly doubt that considering Yugi has been asleep for most of the afternoon, not to mention Yugi and I have been out of the kingdom most of the day so there is not possible way for him to have done whatever injury you are claiming him to have done."

"It was him he must have done it when he got back." Lady Tea yelled

"Wrong again because he has been with his uncles since he got back and yet again asleep."

"But he did this." She pointed to her injury that looked too big to be Yugi`s claws

"That can`t be from Yugi`s claws." Bakura stated

"Why`s that?"

"Because Yugi`s claws don`t fit the marks, his claws are too small...those look like slashing from a sword." Marik explained

"You`re wrong!"

"And you`re pushing my patience...I let the previous incidence pass but when you have some unknown guards punish my personal servant and then accuse my son of something he didn`t do ...I am at my wits end any more from you today and I kick you out of my Palace personally." She growled and stormed out of the healing chambers, I let out a breath of relief

"Pharaoh are you alright?" Isis asked

"She has only been here today and I`m ready to kill her." She laughed as did Bakura and Marik

"So what can I do for you three?"

"Do you still have the thief kings body?"


	58. Chapter 58

"Of course I do, you never told me to get rid of it."

"Good, where is it?"

"Follow me."

"You two go, I`ll wait for Seth." They nodded and followed Isis. Not long after they had gone Seth entered the chambers

"Atem, where are-"

"We`re back." Marik said as he and Bakura came back around the corner with Bakura carrying Akefia`s body and Isis on their trail

"Can we, get going because he`s heavy." Bakura complained, I nodded

"Thank you Isis." She nodded and we all left

"Which room are they in Seth?" Marik asked

"In this one." Seth said and opened the door before stepping aside to let Bakura and I into the room. Bakura walked over to the bed and laid Akefia`s body down onto it

"Papa!" Yugi called, I turned and caught him just in time. I chuckled

"Hello little one, sleep well?" he nodded

"Where Papa go?"

"I went to see Isis."

"Papa hurt?" I chuckled and shook my head

"No Yugi, I`m not hurt, we went to get Akefia."

"Oh me see."

"Come on Yugi, we have to get started." Yami called

"The rest of you need to leave." Jono stated

"Why?" Marik asked

"So you don`t get caught in the process."

"Bye, bye uncle Ma-ik, bye, bye uncle Ku-a, bye, bye uncle Sef, bye, bye papa." Yugi called and waved to us all. I chuckled

"Come on let them do the job, they can come and find us when they are finished." They nodded and we all left, closing the door behind us

"So what are we going to do now?" Marik asked, I sighed

"We could go to my office, or the gardens."

"Why don't we go spar?" Seth suggested

"Yeah we haven`t done that in a while." Bakura said, I nodded

"Alright then, but I`m going to kick your ass Seth."

"Oh no, today that all changes."

An hour later found us still in the training area, I had already fought with Bakura and Marik and won and was now currently fighting Seth

"Give up Atem, you can`t win." Seth called from where he was stood

"I`ve beaten you in worst conditions so don`t get cocky." He frowned and rushed at me

"Papa!" I heard Yugi call; I dodged his attack and kicked him in the gut making him drop to his knees

"I yield."

"Wise choice." I helped him to his feet and lead him over to the others. He sat down and I turned to Yugi who I caught as he jumped at me…again

"Papa okay?" I chuckled

"Yes, I`m okay Yugi, now what are you doing here? Aren`t you supposed to be helping the others?"

"We done, me came find you." I nodded

"Alright then, let`s head back." Everyone nodded and got up before walking back to the room the others were working. We entered and saw that Akefia was sat up on the bed with his ears and tail out

"Kefia wake!" Yugi called before jumping out of my grasp and running over to him

"Hey little guy, where`d you scamper off to?" Akefia asked

"Me get Papa and uncles, Uncle Sef trying to hurt Papa." Akefia looked at me

"We were sparing." He nodded

"Did you win?" I nodded

"Yes, he beat all three of us." Marik grumbled

"Looks like I`m next in line then." Akefia stated

"After this has been sorted, I`ll take you up on your offer." He nodded

"You`re on." I nodded and looked over at the Neko`s who were curled up on the floor asleep, I chuckled

"I guess it took more out of them than they thought it would." Seth commented

"Yes it did, but they`ll only need sleep." Akefia replied, I nodded

"We might as well get them back to our rooms, would you mind taking care of Yugi for a while?" Akefia nodded

"No problem, me and the little guy will have fun." I nodded and walked over to Yami before picking him up.


	59. Chapter 59

I took Yami back to my chambers and laid him down on my bed before covering him up with the blanket. He shifted and drowsily opened his eyes

"Atem?" I smiled

"Yeah, it`s me but you need sleep, bringing Akefia back to life took a lot out of you." He yawned

"I know, where`s Yugi?"

"He`s with Akefia, so don`t worry." He nodded

"Akefia woke up then?" I nodded

"Akefia is fine, Yugi is fine, I`m fine so is everyone else so stop worrying."

"Alright, alright I`ll stop I just get the feeling that something bad is going to happen." I sighed and sat down on the bed and took his hand in mine and stroked the bangs out of the way of his face

"Everything will be okay, alright? But right now you need sleep." He nodded

"Alright, will you stay?"

"Nothing could pull me away from you." He smiled and drifted off to sleep. I smiled and laid down next to him, before he shifted and laid on top of me before sighing in content

**Akefia`s Pov**

After the Priests had taken their Neko`s back to their chambers (Much to my dislike of Bakura taking Ryou) Yugi had jumped on me asking if I could take him out into the gardens

"I don`t know Yugi, I don`t think your Papa has told anyone about me." Suddenly there was a knock on the door before it opened and Priest Seth stepped back inside

"Uncle Sef." Yugi called and ran over only for the taller to pick him up and look over at me

"I came back to tell you that you`re free to walk around the palace and the gardens without harm from guards, I can`t say the same for the council unfortunately… but Honda and Otogi has made sure no guards will harm you due to the fact you use to work here, not to mention you still do." He explained

"Huh? What do you mean I still work here, I lost my job when the pharaoh let me go."

"Actually he didn`t let you go, he was just playing the council so technically you still work here so no guard will harm you."

"So I`m a guard again?"

"The Pharaoh`s personal guard yes."

"What?"

"Atem has agreed that you can take up your previous possession, which is the Pharaohs personal guard."

"Thanks."

"No problem, but right now I have to get back to Jono and make sure he`s okay."

"Jono be okay?"

"He just needs some sleep Yugi, so you stay with Akefia until Papa comes to get you okay?" Yugi nodded and Seth set him down before leaving again. Yugi turned to me

"Can we play garden now?" I chuckled and climbed off the bed before hiding me ears and tail

"Alright Yugi we can go play in the garden."

"Yay!" he ran over to me and I picked him up before placing him on my shoulders and leaving the room. I started to walk down the corridor only to encounter two guards

"Onda! Togi!" both smiled at Yugi

"Hello Yugi, having fun up there?"

"Yes, yes! Me bigger than you!" They both chuckled

"And you must be Akefia." I flinched

"Relax, I assume Seth has told you about us?"

"Honda and Otogi?" They nodded

"It`s a pleasure, I`m Honda and this is Otogi." I nodded

"So where are you two heading?" Otogi asked

"Garden!" Yugi yelled, they chuckled again

"You sure love the gardens." Otogi said

"Garden!"

"Come on we`ll escort you there." Honda said, I nodded and let them lead the way to the garden

**Seth`s Pov**

After I left Yugi and Akefia, I wanted back to my chambers to find Jono sat up on the bed rubbing his eyes, I smiled softly (oh no another dead puppy, if this keeps up all the puppies will be gone forever nooooooo :) only joking) and walked over to him before sitting down next to him and letting him snuggle into me chest. I wrapped my arms around him and laid down

"Where`d you go?" I kissed the top of his head

"I went to see Akefia and Yugi." He nodded and snuggled further into my chest before yawning

"Okay." I kissed his forehead again

"Go back to sleep Jono you need it, you took a lot out of yourself today." He nodded and drifted of to sleep again. I chuckled lightly as he sighed in content.


	60. Chapter 60

(AN-Considering the fact that everyone besides Yugi and Akefia was asleep, I thought I would just skip onto the next day)

**Atem`s Pov**

I woke up the next morning with Yami sleeping on my chest; I smiled and kissed his fore head causing him to wake up

"Sorry, I didn`t mean to wake you." He smiled

"I was already awake, I was just waiting for you to walk up." I smiled

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, where`s Yugi?"

"He stayed with Akefia last night, so I`m positive he is safe." Yami nodded

"Alright." He snuggled into my chest and I chuckled

"As much as I like you laying on my chest, we need to get up."

"Why?"

"Because not only do we need to get up and dressed before Yugi comes to get us, we also need breakfast."

"I don`t wanna move." I chuckled again

"Nor do I but we have to, the Pharaoh can`t be found laying in bed all day unless he`s injured or sick."

"Can`t you just say you`re sick?"

"No because someone would send Isis to come check on me."

"Can`t you just make yourself sick?" I chuckled

"Unfortunately not, so we need to get up." He sighed

"Alright." We both climbed out of bed before I scooped him up bridal style

"You didn`t think I was going to let you walk after yesterday did you?"

"But I feel better." I shrugged

"Aw well."

"Atem!" I chuckled as I carried him into the bathroom

**Akefia`s Pov**

When I woke up I expected to be greeted by Yugi but instead I was greeted by an empty room with the door open.

"Crap." I jumped out of bed and ran out the door only to run into Seth and Jono

"Morning Akefia." Jono greeted

"Morning, have either of you seen Yugi?"

"No, he was supposed to be with you."

"Where is he Akefia?" Seth asked

"I don`t know, I woke up to find the room empty and the door open."

"He was in the room when you went to sleep wasn`t he?"

"Yes, we played in the garden with Honda and Otogi and by the time we got back he was asleep, the door was shut when I went to sleep last night and it was open this morning with Yugi gone."

"Do you think he went to Atem?" Jono asked

"Yugi can`t open door Seth!" Jono yelled

"Come on we need to tell Atem." They both nodded and we hurried to Atem`s chambers. Once we arrived we knock but received no answer

"You think he`s still asleep?" Jono asked

"No, Atem was always awake this early even when he was a kid."

"How do you know?"

"I used to work here before the Pharaoh was murdered, I`d watch over him to make sure he stayed out of trouble."

"But you didn`t stop him from avoiding his lessons." Seth pointed out

"Why would I? It was funny to watch Shimon chase him; even his father thought it was funny." Seth knocked on the door again

"Atem, open up!"

"He is in there, because Yami is still in there." Jono said

"Atem, It`s important! It`s Yugi!" Seth called again, a few minutes later Atem opened the door fully dressed with Yami stood behind him fully dressed as well

"What about Yugi? Where is he?" Atem asked

"He`s missing." Jono said, Atem looked at me

"What happened?"

"I took Yugi to play in the Gardens last night not long after you took Yami back here, Honda and Otogi joined us. After a while he said he was tired so I brought him back to the room I`ve been staying in, by the time I arrived he was already asleep, I tucked him in and closed the door before going to sleep myself, when I woke up this morning the door was open and Yugi was gone."

"You didn`t hear anything in your sleep?" Jono asked

"Hey, I`m new at this."


	61. Chapter 61

"That doesn`t matter right now, we need to find Yugi and fast I don`t want Lady Tea to get a hold of him." Atem said

"Wait what about Yugi`s scent?" Yami asked

"What do you mean?"

"Yugi`s scent will be on you, because you were the last person to take care of Yugi, so we can trail his scent."

"We can get Ryou and Malik to help as well, and we can split up, to cover more grounds of the palace." Jono said, Atem nodded

"Right Jono, you already know Yugi`s scent so start look in the north part of the palace with Seth, Akefia You, Yami and I will go wake Marik and Bakura before looking ourselves." I nodded and we split off in different directions

"I am really sorry Atem."

"Don`t worry It isn`t your fault, I could have happened to anyone of us, but when we find out how took Yugi you can personally torture them."

"Really?" he nodded

"Nobody hurt my son and gets away with it, nor does anybody kidnap him." I nodded, but still felt guilty

"Relax Akefia, it isn`t your fault."

"I should have been more alert."

"You aren`t use to your Neko senses yet but you will be by the end of the day, you're your eye sight and hearing should improve in a couple of hours, your smell however should kick in right about now." I was suddenly hit by a wave of smells, which forced me to stop for a few seconds

"I take it Yami was right?" Atem asked as they both turned to look at me, I nodded

"I can smell-"

"Everything in the palace?" I nodded

"Yeah."

"Come on lets go wake the others up." Atem said and started walking again. We followed after him for a short while before stopping in front of a door

"Yami go wake up Bakura his room is over there, Akefia go with him." I nodded and the pair of us walked over. Yami knock on the door which was quickly opened by Ryou

"What`s wrong?" Ryou asked

"Yugi`s missing."

"Are you sure he`s not in the garden with-"

"Atem is over there waking Marik up, Yugi is missing when Akefia woke up this morning he was gone and the door was open and we all know Yugi can`t open doors he isn`t tall enough yet." Yami explained

"What`s going on?" Bakura asked as he came to stand next to Ryou at the door

"Yugi`s missing, he was gone when I woke up and the door was open."

"Yugi can`t open doors." Bakura stated

"We know we`re all looking for him."

"Right." We all walked back over to Atem was stood with Marik and Malik

"Everyone ready?" Atem asked and we all nodded "Right Jono and Seth have taken the north part of the palace, Bakura I want you and Ryou to take the east, Marik and Malik west, Yami, Akefia and I will take south." Everyone nodded before spitting off separate ways

"Anything Yami?" Atem asked

"No, not yet but don`t worry we`ll find him I promise." Atem nodded and carried on walking. I suddenly caught the scent of perfume and the scent of a Neko, leading down a corridor the two had just past

"Akefia? Is something wrong?" Atem asked me

"Could you jog my memory? What`s down here?" I pointed

"It`s the guest chambers why?"

"Could we check down here?"

"Why?"

"Hold on a sec Atem, I think Akefia is onto something, there is a strong scent of perfume overlaying another scent."

"Any idea what is could be?"

"Neko." Both Yami and I answered, Atem narrowed his eyes and walked down the hallway. We quickly followed and caught up

"Which room?" Yami and I sniffed again before pointing at one door

"That one."

"Isn`t that Lady Tea`s room Atem?" Yami asked and Atem growled

"Yes it is." He stormed over and raised his fist to knock when I heard whimpering and crying

"Atem wait! I can hear crying-"

"It will be Yugi."

"Just wait, see if she has anything to say to him."

**"`Kefia, Yami, Papa."**

**"We`re here Yugi, just stay as calm as you can."**

**"We`re going to get you out, has she said anything to you Yugi?"**

**"What ike?"**

**"A reason why she did this."**

**"She wants papa, she says she`ll get papa if me gone." **Atem growled and I held him back from bursting through the door

"We need to be careful, and we need to listen to see if she says anything." He growled again

"Fine, but I will bring the gods down upon her if she has harmed Yugi at all, if there is a single hair out of place I will kill her."


	62. Chapter 62

Just then Yugi started crying again

"Oh, would you shut up, Atem isn`t even your father, he`d never be a father to a freak like you, he`s just taking pity on you." We heard Lady Tea say

"Tell him it isn`t true Akefia." Atem said, I nodded

**"Yugi don`t listen to her, what she says isn`t true, your papa loves you no matter what and you aren`t a freak, trust me."**

**"Okay `Kefia, me trust."**

"What are we going to do?" Yami asked

"Yami go get Honda and Otogi along with everyone else and bring them back here Akefia can hold her until you arrive." He nodded and ran off

"Ready?" he nodded, we burst through the door to see Yugi cowering and Lady Tea stood over him

"Get away from him!"

**"`Kefia! Papa!"**

**"Try come over here Yugi, be careful." **He nodded and started to sneak over as Lady Tea turned to face us

"Atem!-"

"Do not call me by my given name!"

"Well I should if I'm going to be your bride."

"I told you it`s not going to happen, not now, not ever."

"You`ll change your mind as soon as the little pest is out of the way." Atem growl and I grabbed a hold of him before he lunged

**"I know you`re upset, try stay calm for Yugi." **I nodded over to the said Neko to see him frozen in his place in fright; Atem let out a breath and nodded

**"Keep coming Yugi."**

"Yugi isn`t going anywhere apart from with me back to his family."

"From what I heard his family is dead." Atem and I growled as Yugi whimpered

"No, Yugi is my Son, which make my family his family." I heard footsteps approach

**"Atem, they`re coming." ** He nodded

"You don`t care about him, you`re only doing this out of pity, as soon as he is gone we can be happy."

"I highly doubt that." Seth said from behind us, Yugi ran over to me as soon as Lady Tea was distracted. I knelt down and picked him up, before he buried his face in my chest and cried

"I want her arrested." Atem stated and walked over to Yugi and I before stroking his hair, trying to calm him down as Honda and Otogi arrested Lady Tea

"It`s alright Yugi, you`re safe now."

**"Papa…"** Yugi turned and stretched his arms out to Atem who took him from me and hugged him

"Is he hurt?" Jono asked

"I don`t think so, I think he is just scared." Jono nodded and lent against Seth, and Ryou did the same with Bakura. I sighed and left the room before walking back to the room I`ve been staying in.

**Atem`s Pov**

I held Yugi close to my chest as he cried and I stroked his hair to calm him down.

"He isn`t hurt is he?" Jono asked

"No I don`t think so, I think he is just scared." Akefia answered, I heard him sigh after a few seconds before he left the room. I frowned

"What`s wrong with Akefia?" Seth asked

"I don`t know."

**"Papa where `Kefia?" **

"I don`t know Yugi."

**"Can we see?"**

"You want to go find him?" he nodded

**"Pwease." **I nodded

"Alright, we`ll see you guys later."

"How soon-"Seth started

"Tomorrow let her spend the night down there." He nodded. Yugi and I left the room and walked to where I thought he might be. His room. Once we arrived I knocked on the door and received a faint `come in`. We stepped inside and closed the door behind us; we saw that he was stood next to the balcony looking out.

"Akefia is something wrong?" he turned his head to look at us

"No, there`s nothing wrong."

**"Lie."**

"Even I can tell you`re lying Akefia, I can see the tear marks on your face, now tell us what`s wrong." He sighed

"I feel like I`m losing Ryou."

"What do you mean?" he gestured me to sit down in one of the chairs; I sat down and set a now sleepy Yugi in my lap. Akefia took the other chair across from me.

"I think Ryou is avoiding me."

"How?"

"He`s sleeping less, even when he does he isn`t speaking to me, I think he`s falling for Bakura." I nodded

"They have been spending more time with one another."

"Earlier, I saw him leaning against Bakura`s chest." I sighed

"Maybe he is falling for him Akefia, I don`t know but if it does turn out to be that way, maybe it`s best." He nodded and looked towards Yugi before chuckling

"He must have been really tired, he`s zonked." I chucked as Yugi snuggled further into my stomach

"I guess so, you hungry? I doubt you`ve eaten this morning." He shook his head

"No I was too worried about Yugi."

"Understandable, let`s go get something to eat."

**"`each…"**

"You now I never expected him to dream about peaches." Akefia stated. We both chuckled

"You`d be surprised."


	63. Chapter 63

"What else has he dreamt about?"

"Well, he has had a couple of nightmare but other than that he dream about food."

"Really?" I nodded

"Yes, so you want food brought here or do you want to eat in the dining hall?"

"I think I`d rather stay up here to eat if you don`t mind?" I shook my head

"Not at all, I`ll need to get a servant to fetch it for us."

"Here I`ll take Yugi from you." He stood up and gently picked Yugi up from my lap and held him in his arms like a baby causing Yugi to snuggle further into him

**"`Kefia…" **I chuckled and stood up

"I`ll be back in a moment." He nodded and walked to the door.

**Seth`s Pov **

After Atem had left to go find Akefia, everyone else walked to the dining hall where we met Marik and Malik

"You found him?" Marik asked and I nodded

"He`s with Atem right now."

"Doing what?"

"Looking for Akefia." Bakura answered

"Oh, well let`s eat." I nodded and walked inside the dining hall with Jono at my side before sitting down at the table

"So what was wrong with Akefia? He didn`t look too happy then he just left." Jono said

"I don`t know Jono, but I`m pretty sure Atem and Yugi can find out." He nodded and started to eat, out of the corner of my eye I could see Ryou looking slightly guilty and I frowned before starting to eat myself

"Ryou, why aren`t you eating?" Bakura asked

"S-sorry, I`m j-just not hungry." He answered

"What`s wrong?" Jono asked

"I-I`m sorry." With that he got up and ran from the room

"What was that about?" Marik asked

"I don`t know, maybe I should talk to him." Bakura said and started to get up from his seat

"I`ll talk to him for you." I stood up and left the room just in time to see Ryou run around the corner towards the garden, I quickly followed him and found him in the garden crying at the base of the tree. I slowly approached him before kneeling down in front of him

"Ryou?" His head snapped up at me before looking away

"Why d-did you follow me?"

"Because, you need someone to comfort you and I doubt it would help if it was Bakura due to the fact he looks like Akefia."

"What a-am I going to d-do?"

"Why don`t you tell me what`s wrong."

"I-I`ve been avoiding Akefia."

"Why?"

"I`m falling for Bakura." He covered his face with his hands

"Ah, I see."

"What do I do? I-I still love Akefia, but I feel the same for Bakura."

"I`m guessing you haven`t talked to Akefia about this have you?" he shook his head

"No, h-how can I? I feel like I`m betraying him."

"You haven`t done anything with Bakura have you?"

"N-no."

"Then you haven`t betrayed Akefia, but you need to talk to him, you can`t let this consume you Ryou, it isn`t good for you." He sighed

"When do I talk to him?"

"Tomorrow, he`s back on duty so when you have some free time talk to him it will help Ryou."

"A-alright." I smiled softly

"Come on, let`s go back to the dining hall and get something to eat." He nodded and I helped him to his feet. We walked back to the dining hall and re-took our seats

"Everything okay Ryou?" Bakura asked

"Yeah, I`m good now." He answered

**Atem`s Pov**

After Akefia, Yugi and I had, had breakfast we decided to go to the oasis for a while. So we were currently walking towards the stables, well Akefia and I were walking whereas Yugi was sat on Akefia`s shoulders

"Papa."

"Yes Yugi?"

"We take ball?"

"You want to take your ball?"

"Yes pwease." Akefia and I chuckled

"Alright Yugi we`ll go get your ball, we have to go back to my chambers." Akefia shrugged causing Yugi to giggle as he was moved up and down

"Makes no difference to me, I know how much Yugi likes to play ball." I chuckled

"Alright then let`s head to my chambers." He nodded and we turned back and headed towards my chambers


	64. Chapter 64

Once we arrived I walked inside to look for Yugi`s ball when I noticed that the balcony doors were open

"Strange, I swear they were closed when I left earlier." I walked over and looked out only to see Yami leaning against the railing with his back to me. I let out a breath of relief that I didn`t know I was holding and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him from behind causing him to jump and turn his head to look at me

"Oh, Atem it`s only you."

"Thanks for that, you make it sound like you were expecting someone else, you`re not are you?" he shook his head and turned his head back to look forwards again

"Nope, just enjoying the view I thought you were with Akefia."

"I am, he`s waiting outside with Yugi, I came to fine Yugi`s ball."

"Oh, that's over by your desk." I kissed his neck

"Thank you, we`re heading to the oasis, would you like to come with us?" he shook his head

"No thanks I think I`ll just stay here."

"Are you sure?" he nodded

"Yeah, I want to stay and think about what to get Jono for his birthday."

"Ah, yes Jono`s birthday I`ll venture into the kingdom with Yugi and Akefia on the way back to find something for him."

"That`s probably a good idea, we are celebrating Jono`s birthday aren`t we?" I had a shocked look on my face when he turned around to face me

"Of course we are, why would you think we aren`t?"

"I just mean with everything that has been going on, with Lady Tea being here, Yugi going missing, Akefia coming back from the dead, I think Jono thinks we`ve forgotten his birthday."

"It`s next week isn`t it?" he nodded

"Yes, so what are we going to do?"

"We`ll plan a surprise party from him, we try and stop Yugi from telling him as well."

"Good point, I`ll tell the other while you`re gone." I nodded and kissed him before kissing him on the forehead and turning to find Yugi's ball. I found if exactly where Yami said it was, I picked it up and said goodbye to Yami (By goodbye, I mean kissing the hell out of him XD) before leaving the room to find Akefia looking in one of the giant vases

"What are you doing?" he jumped and turned to face me

"Atem, you scared me."

"I noticed, now what are you doing?"

"Finding Yugi."

"You lost him?!"

"No! No, we`re playing hide and seek, he`s very good at it…I can`t find him." I chuckled

"Yugi I have you`re ball, if you come out I`ll let you carry it while sitting on Akefia`s shoulders." Suddenly Yugi ran out from behind a plant and sat in front of me while looking up with big innocent eyes

"Ball Pwease." I chuckled and leant down to give it to him, he took hit before running over to Akefia

"And what do you want from me Kiddo?" Akefia asked and Yugi stretched his arms up

"Up pwease." Akefia chuckled and lifted him onto his shoulders, I laughed as Yugi bounced his Ball onto Akefia`s head

"This isn`t funny Atem, get him to stop." Akefia said

"Okay, ok Yugi stop doing that or you`ll get down." Yugi nodded and stopped and held his ball between his chest and the back of Akefia`s head

"Let`s get going." Akefia said before walking past me, I smiled

"The stables are in the other direction." He walked back past me

"I knew that." I chuckled and walked after to catch up with them


	65. Chapter 65

**Yami`s Pov**

After Atem had left, I tidied the room up a bit when there was an urgent knock on the door. I frowned and opened the door to find three council members and two guards I hadn`t seen before

"Can I help you?"

"You can tell us where the Pharaoh is!" the first council member yelled

"He`s not here, he just left actually you might catch him, I think he said he was going to the stables."

"You think!" The second one yelled

"Where you not listening!?" The three one yelled, I flinched slightly

"I was too engrossed in my cleaning-"I was backhanded across the face

"You should always listen to the Pharaoh!" the first one yelled

"And you shouldn`t lay a hand on the Pharaoh personal Servant!" I heard Seth yell

"This doesn`t concern you, so go back to your cleaning job!" the second yelled but none of the looked towards Seth and I took a couple of step back

"I think you should check who you are speaking to!" Seth yelled and all turned to look at him before they paled as he was stood there with Jono, Honda and Otogi

"High Priest Seth we-"

"I don`t care what you were doing, what I do care about is you not only hitting the Pharaoh personal servant, but you have also broken the Neko rule."

"N-Neko rule?"

"The Neko Rule states that no Neko should come to harm if they do the culprit with be held and the Pharaoh will determine the charges."

"High priest we-"

"Like I said don`t care, nor will I ever but what I do care about is you assaulting The pharaoh`s personal servant who is also a Neko."

"How do you know he`s even a Neko?!" the second yelled

"I am-" I was backhanded across the face

"No-one asked you and no-one told you to speak."

"Jono contact Akefia and get Atem here now."I heard Seth whisper to Jono who nodded and let out a signal, just as the third council member grabbed my arm and pulled me from the room

"So how are you going to prove that this is a Neko."

"First you can let go of him." Seth said

"Not until you prove that it is a Neko."

"Yami!" I heard Yugi call. I looked up to see Atem and Akefia walking towards us not looking very happy and Yugi looking scared

**"I`m alright Yugi."**

**"Yami lie, Yami been hit."**

**"I haven`t Yugi."**

**"Hand mark on face Yami." **I sighed there was no point arguing with Yugi especially now that Atem looked even more angry than before

"Let go of my servant!" Atem yelled, the third council member flinched and threw me to the floor

"Yami!" Jono yelled

**"I`m alright, nothing`s broken."**

"Now would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?!" Atem yelled. Jono helped me to my feet and walked me over to stand beside Seth before checking me over for anymore injuries

"Your _Servant _defied us." The first council member sneered

**"Liar."**

"Yami? Is that true?" Atem asked

"No I-"

"Why ask him? He`s nothing but a slave!" the second council member yelled

"Because I need both side of the story, now Yami tell me what happened from your point of view." I nodded

**_Flashback/Yami`s defence_**

_After Atem had left, I tidied the room up a bit when there was an urgent knock on the door. I frowned and opened the door to find three council members and two guards I hadn`t seen before_

_"Can I help you?"_

_"You can tell us where the Pharaoh is!" the first council member yelled_

_"He`s not here, he just left actually you might catch him, I think he said he was going to the stables."_

_"You think!" The second one yelled_

_"Where you not listening!?" The three one yelled, I flinched slightly_

_"I was too engrossed in my cleaning-"I was backhanded across the face_

_"You should always listen to the Pharaoh!" the first one yelled_

_"And you shouldn`t lay a hand on the Pharaoh personal Servant!" I heard Seth yell_

_"This doesn`t concern you, so go back to your cleaning job!" the second yelled but none of the looked towards Seth and I took a couple of step back_

_"I think you should check who you are speaking to!" Seth yelled and all turned to look at him before they paled as he was stood there with Jono, Honda and Otogi_

_"High Priest Seth we-"_

_"I don`t care what you were doing, what I do care about is you not only hitting the Pharaoh personal servant, but you have also broken the Neko rule."_

_"N-Neko rule?"_

_"The Neko Rule states that no Neko should come to harm if they do the culprit with be held and the Pharaoh will determine the charges." _

_"High priest we-"_

_"Like I said don`t care, nor will I ever but what I do care about is you assaulting The pharaoh`s personal servant who is also a Neko."_

_"How do you know he`s even a Neko?!" the second yelled_

_"I am-" I was backhanded across the face_

_"No-one asked you and no-one told you to speak." _

_"Jono contact Akefia and get Atem here now."I heard Seth whisper to Jono who nodded and let out a signal, just as the third council member grabbed my arm and pulled me from the room_

_"So how are you going to prove that this is a Neko."_

_"First you can let go of him." Seth said_

_"Not until you prove that it is a Neko."_

**_End flashback_**

"And then you arrived."

"Seth? Is that what happened?" Atem asked

"That is what I saw yes." Seth answered

"So you want proof that Yami is a Neko? Alright, any Neko here reveal themselves." All the Neko`s nodded and let out our tails and ears causing the council members to pale

"You hit my servant?! Twice?!" Atem yelled. I flinched, Yugi whimpered and ran over to Jono who scooped him into his arms

"P-Pharaoh, please-"

"Not only did you break the rule of punishing my servant for no reason you also attack a Neko, that is two broken laws... Honda, Otogi, Akefia you know what to do." The three said people nodded and did their jobs as Atem walked over to me before taking my face in his hands

"Atem, I`m fine."

"Those red marks on your face say otherwise." Jono snickered and I booted him in the shin causing Yugi to giggle

"They sting, that`s all." He kissed my forehead and pulled be into a hug

"I don`t want you alone for the rest of today, you`re coming with Yugi, Akefia and I to the oasis."

"But-"

"No buts, please Yami the more I leave you alone the more you get hurt, and I couldn`t deal with loosing you again...please let me look after you today." I sighed but nodded before burying my face into his neck


	66. Chapter 66

"Ra, what did I walk back to?" I heard Akefia ask; Atem and I pulled apart and turned to face him

"Ha; ha Akefia… come on let`s get going."

"`Kefia." Yugi called. Akefia chuckled and walked over to Jono who had a hold of Yugi. Akefia took him from Jono and Atem took a hold of my hand

"We`ll be back later Seth, until then I leave the kingdom in your charge." Seth smirked and nodded as Atem let out a mock bow

"Alright enough with your infernal bowing and get going, maybe while you`re gone I`ll invite all the princesses from different countries."

"NO!" everyone yelled causing Seth to chuckle

"Then get going, I`ll sort out the trail dates and times." Atem nodded

"Thank you Seth." He nodded and Atem led me down the corridor with Akefia following behind with Yugi in his arms

**Atem`s Pov **

I pulled Yami down the corridors with Akefia following with Yugi

"Atem slow down, you`re going to pull my arms from its socket." Yami called. I chuckled and came to a stop before turning to face him

"Sorry Yami, I just don`t want to be here any longer at the moment, and I don`t want any more interruptions that stop me from leaving and going to the oasis today."

"That isn`t my fault, it was your incompetent council."

"I never said it was your fault."

"Can we just get going the longer we stay the more likely it is for someone to stop us." Akefia stated, I nodded and started to walk again but this time Yami was walking next to me and not me dragging him. We finally reached the stables and I walked over to Heba before petting him

"Okay we got this far last time so-"

"Don`t jinx it Akefia, just get on your horse…oh and good luck with Yugi."

"What does that mean?" Akefia asked, Yami giggled. I lifted him up onto my horse before climbing up myself, I shrugged

"Oh, Nothing." He glared before setting Yugi onto his horse`s back only for yugi to Jump off and onto his head

"Yugi!" I chuckled and yami laughed. Akefia sighed and climbed onto the horse with Yugi still on his head before lifting Yugi down and setting him in front of him. Yugi jumped back up and cling onto him tunic, yami and I both burst out laughing

"This isn`t funny Pharaoh." Akefia growled

"Oh, but it is." Akefia glared but let Yugi cling onto him anyway. We led our horses out of the stables and out of the Palace grounds, before breaking both horses into a run through the kingdom and towards the oasis. When we finally arrived I climbed, off Heba first before lifting Yami down. We then turned to look at Akefia and saw that yugi had dug his claws into Akefia`s chest

"Having fun Akefia?" Yami asked

"Not really, could you get him off?" he asked, I nodded and walked over before scratching him behind his ears causing him to loosen his grip

"Come on Yugi, let go you`re off the horse…Yugi if you don`t let go you can`t play ball." Yugi suddenly let go of Akefia and dropped but I quickly caught him and brought him to my chest

"Hi papa." I chuckled

"Yugi you know when I said let go I didn`t mean drop to the floor right?" he gave me a confused look

"I don`t think he understands what you are trying to say Atem." Yami said, I sighed

"Never mind."

"Play ball, play ball!" I chuckled and set him down before rolling his ball along the ground, which he began chasing


	67. Chapter 67

Akefia and I then led our horses over to the water so they could have a drink while Yami sat in the shade underneath a palm tree

"Did you have fun with Yugi Akefia?"

"Shut it Pharaoh." I chuckled just as Yugi tugged on my tunic and I looked down at him

"Ball in water, me no reach." I smiled and looked towards the water to see Heba walking in the water towards Yugi`s ball before knocking it back towards us with his nose. When Heba got it to the edge I lent down to pick it up before petting him

"Thank you Heba, here you go Yugi and try to keep it out of the water as much as possible." Yugi nodded before taking the ball and throwing it which accidently hit Akefia in the back of the head as he was talking to Yami

"Yugi! You`re in for it now." Akefia said before jumping up and chasing Yugi as he took off running, I chuckled and went to sit by Yami who decided to lay down and rest his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and he sighed in content, I chuckled

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Immensely." I smiled and lent down to kiss his head

"I`m glad."

"Papa! Papa help!" Yugi called, I looked over to see Akefia holding Yugi upside down and spinning around

"Sorry Yugi but you brought this on yourself."

"You can be really mean sometimes." Yami commented

"You know Akefia is just playing and Yugi needs to know I`m not always going to be there to help him."

"True, when he`s at this age he need to know you are there for him, especially since he`s a Neko as well."

"What`s the problem with him being a Neko and him learning that I`m not always going to be there for him?"

"Because he`ll think you have rejected him."

"What?!"

"Because he is a baby Neko he needs attention and affection, when you found him in the kingdom for the first time shows that he had been rejected since he was taken away from Jono but not too much because he was able to take a liking to you and Seth very quickly, this shows he hadn`t been rejected and mistreated all that much since he was away from Jono."

"So I should wait a couple of years before teaching him that then?"

"Exactly, just enjoy the time you have with him as a baby Neko." I nodded

"Sounds good." Just then Yugi ran over

"Papa, papa `Kefia get wet."

"Did Akefia fall into the water?" Yugi nodded and I chuckled

"Papa and Yami come play?"

"Sure Yugi we`ll come play."

"Yay." Yugi then ran back over to Akefia

"Come on Yami."

"Do I have to? I`m comfy." I chuckled and scooped him up into my arms, before standing up and walking over to the water

"Atem! Put me down! What are you doing?" I chuckled before dropping him into the water

"Papa! That not nice." I laughed

"He`s the one that wouldn`t get up to play with you."

"Why not Yami?" Akefia asked him

"I was comfy." Yami grumbled as he walked out of the water

"Now you have to play with Yugi." Yami suddenly smirked and started to walk towards me

"Come give me a hug Atem." Akefia burst out laughing

"Uh, no thanks I`m good."

"You`re the one that got me wet, now come here!" I shook my head and bolted before hiding behind Heba who shook his head and moved away

"Heba!"

"Atem~" Yami sung as he was suddenly in front of me

"Oh damn."


	68. Chapter 68

**Seth`s Pov**

As Atem left with Akefia, Yami and Yugi I took Jono back to my chambers. When we had arrive he started to clean up the mess we hand made this morning and I sighed

"Something wrong Seth?" I shook my head and smiled

"No nothing is wrong; I just remembers that your birthday is in a couple of days."

"And my birthday is something to sigh about?" I chuckled and shook my head

"No, I just realised that I hadn`t got you anything yet."

"You don`t need to get me anything, taking care of both me and Yugi is enough for me."

"That doesn`t mean that I`m not going to get you anything you know?"

"Seth I don`t want anything."

"Tough, Yugi is your brother and I got him something so I am getting you something so stop complaining." He sighed

"Fine, but nothing expensive." I chuckled

"No promises."

"Seth!" I chuckled and walked over to my desk

"I have something for you."

"Seth-"

"Please Jono, I want you to wear it, if you do I`ll try not to get you anything expensive." He sighed

"I guess that`s the best I am going to get close to isn`t it?"

"Yup." He sighed and walked over to me. I pulled the locket out of my desk and held it up for him to see, only for him to gasp

"Seth-"

"Yugi spotted it, he told me you like dragons so I got it for you." He smiled and turned his back to me, I smiled and fastened the clash of the pedant

"Thank you Seth." I smiled and spun him around to face me

"I know of another way you can say thank you."

"Oh? And what did you have in mind?" I smirked and captured his lips in a breath taking kiss, while backing up towards the bed. We pulled apart just in time for him to fall back onto the bed

"I believe this is what I had in mind." He smirked and pulled me down on top of him

"Good cause I was thinking the same thing."

**Atem`s Pov**

"Yami, you in trouble now." Yugi said as he sat back underneath the tree

"No, I`m not." Yami replied

"Oh I think you are Yami." I smirked and stood over him

"Hey, you got me wet first."

"Then you got the Pharaoh wet Yami, even I know that`s not good cause I learnt the hard way." Akefia called

"What are you talking about?" Yami called over to him

"Let`s just say he`s had experience."

"What kind?"

"He was my first target, who then found out you don`t prank a prince back especially me." He gulped

"S-so what are you going to do?" I smirked

"I`ll get you when you least expect it." I then walked over to Yugi before picking him up and throwing him into the air and catching him as he came back down giggling

"Hey, what some help getting Yami back?" Akefia asked, I glanced over at Yami to see him looking slightly scared, I sighed

"Sure, but we`ll have to do so in the next couple of days, I don`t like him looking or being scared." He nodded

"Any plans?" I shook my head

"Not as of yet, but I`ll think of something I`m sure." He nodded and took Yugi over to the water. I sighed and walked back over to Yami, who flinched as I sat next to him

"Please stop being scared, I`m not going to do anything to hurt you." He nodded and hesitantly rested his head on my chest

"Do you have to get me back?"

"Oh yes, what kind of Pharaoh would I be if I didn`t keep my promises?" he sighed

"Not a very good one."

"Exactly, but don`t worry, it won't be anything harmful." He nodded

"Okay, I trust you with my safety, I have for a while." I smiled and kissed his head before leaning back and watching Akefia play with Yugi.


	69. Chapter 69

**Seth`s Pov**

"We`ll have to do that more often." Jono said while laying down next to me with his head on my chest and the covers covering us both up

"Hmm? Why`s that?"

"I enjoyed it, and I know you did." I smiled and reached down to grab a hold of his tail causing him to yelp and bury his face in my chest as he blushed, I chuckled

"What`s the point of hiding now? I`ve already seen _all _of you...and for the record I did enjoy it very much."

"Why did you have to grab a hold of my tail? It`s embarrassing." I chuckled and stroked it causing him to moan

"Because I enjoy the sound you make when I do stroke or touch your tail."

"But it`s so embarrassing!"

"Hush, and sleep, you`re tired."

"No I'm-" he yawned "-okay maybe I am." I chuckled and kissed him on the forehead, nose and finally the lips.

"Sleep, I`ll be here when you wake up." He nodded and drifted off to sleep, I kissed his forehead again before going to sleep myself

**Atem`s Pov**

After another hour at the oasis Yami and Yugi had both fallen asleep

"They must have both been really worn out if they are both zonked." Akefia stated

"I guess, but we should head back now, then we can actually get them comfy." He nodded

"Why don`t you climb on to your horse first and I`ll lift Yami up to you?" he asked as he lifted Yugi up to his horse and gentle placed him down, I nodded

"Alright." He nodded and walked over before lifting Yami off of my and into his arms. I stood up and climbed onto Heba. He lifted him up to me and I took Yami into my arms, who then decided to curl up into my chest

"Thanks Akefia." He nodded and climbed onto his horse and placed Yugi in front of him

"Let`s go, I think there might be a storm coming." I nodded and took off with Akefia right behind me

**Seth`s Pov**

I woke up to loud knocking on my door

"Go `way." Jono mumbled, I smiled

"Jono I need to get up, so you need to move."

"Don`t wanna." I chuckled and grabbed a hold of his tail causing him to yelp and move off my chest. I climbed out of bed and threw on my tunic before answering the door and seeing Otogi stood there

"Otogi what`s the matter?"

"The Pharaoh and the young prince aren't back yet and there is a sand storm coming." I frowned

"Who else is unaccounted for?"

"Yami, Akefia." I turned back to look at the bed

"Jono get up, Yugi and Atem are still out with Akefia and there is a sand storm approaching."

"What?!" I sighed as he fell out of the bed

**Atem`s Pov**

"If we`re lucky, we`ll make it back just before the storm hits!" Akefia called

"Then let`s get moving."

**Seth`s Pov**

I walked down the hallways with Jono by my side when Honda came speeding down the hallway towards us

"Honda-"

"The pharaoh, he`s been spotted in the distance." I nodded and we headed towards the stables and waited for them.

"How long until the storm?" Jono asked

"A few minutes, if they don`t hurry they`ll be caught." Seconds later they entered the stables

"Seth." Atem greeted

"You cut that close."

"Yes, well we would have been back sooner but." He gestured to Yami and Yugi "These two fell asleep."

"We need to get inside the palace now." Honda exclaimed

"Seth take Yami, Jono take Yugi." I nodded and took Yami from Atem and lifted him down as Atem got off him horse, before taking Yami back into his own arms

"Let`s go, get these two into bed." Atem chuckled and nodded before we all walked out of the stables and towards his chambers

"Why was there no pre-warning for this storm?" Atem asked

"I don`t know, Honda why was there no pre-warning?"

"I do not know, I only found out a few moments before I told you Seth, but I will find out for you." Honda said before leaving

"We normally have warnings, I wonder what is going on, anyway did you set a time for Anzu`s trail?" Atem asked

"Um, no."

"Seth, you said you would."

"I was pre-occupied."

"With what?"

"Jono." He chuckled and shook his head

"Should have guessed."


	70. Chapter 70

"I'll set a date tomorrow, everyone will be hectic about the storm to remember anything." He nodded

"It`s fine Seth, as long as you didn`t invite any princesses here it`s all good."

"Whoops, I forgot about them, I'll have to send them home now, they'll be disappointed."

"You seriously didn`t do that did you?" Akefia asked

"No he didn`t he`s messing around." Atem answered

"Here you go Akefia, you`re going to be going with Atem anyway." Jono said while handing Yugi back to Akefia

"We`ll leave you guys to it, and I'm glad you guys got back safe."

"Me too Seth, We`ll probably see you tomorrow."

"Sleep well, and keep the balcony door shut Atem."

"I`m not stupid Seth."

"I remember one time both you and your father left the balcony doors open, lucky I was checking in on you both." Akefia smirked

"I was six." Atem grumbled

"Your father had no excuse." Akefia stated

"That was him not me." Atem pouted

"Anyway, Jono and I will see you all tomorrow."

"Night." I took a hold of Jono`s hand and led him down the corridor to our chambers

**Atem`s Pov**

"You had to bring that up Akefia?"

"Yup, your cousin wasn't around until just before I was fired, I have plenty of stories to tell him." I sighed as we stopped outside my chambers

"Could you open the door?" he chuckled

"Sure." He opened the door and walked inside, I sighed and followed him inside. I closed the door with my foot before taking Yami into his room and laying him under the covers. I walked back out to see Akefia stood at the closed balcony doors, holding Yugi while tears ran down his face

"Akefia?" He turned to look at me and gave a teary smile

"I remember the first day I met Ryou, it was the day of a sand storm as well... I didn`t trust him, he was wandering on his own, I mean who would...but I wouldn`t let anyone out in a sand storm even if I didn`t trust them... I kept an eye on him throughout the storm, he just sat in one place as far away as he could get from me, he finally curled up and laid down shaking in fear...he was so innocent, I couldn`t stand it... so I got up and sat with him, hugged him, whispered soothing words to him until he finally fell asleep...he fell asleep in my lap Atem, it felt so right, like I didn`t want him to go, I wanted him to stay by my side, and that`s what he did...it was love at first sight... I love him Atem, I miss him." I smiled sadly at him and walked over to hug him. We ended up kneeling on the floor with Yugi still asleep in between us and Akefia crying all him pain and loss on my shoulder. We were sat like that for nearly half an hour before Yugi woke up

"Papa? `Kefia?" we pulled apart and looked down at him

"Hello sleepy head." He giggled and looked at Akefia who was still crying

"`Kefia? Why you cry?"

"I miss Ryou Yugi." Akefia answered

"`Cause he with Uncle `Kura?"

"Something like that Little guy."


End file.
